


Purgatory

by zuppi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Almost two years ago, assassins came for Harrow. Callum was cornered, at her mercy and then... she let him go.The elf.He never even knew her name.She might be long dead, but Callum was determined to do as Harrow suggested. To reject the narrative of strength and instead embrace the narrative of love. To make a better future for all, humans and elves alike.But when he and Ezran stumble upon something hidden in Viren’s secret chambers, Callum realises he might actually be able to make up for the mistakes of the past.To make a real change, right here, right now.To free them both from their haunted past.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 603
Kudos: 471





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been eating away at me for a long time... what would have happened if Ezran had not interrupted Callum and Rayla? 
> 
> Well, I eventually relented and put (metaphorical) pen to paper and here we are. 
> 
> This is a short prologue, with a full chapter released next Sunday.

“For the last time, no, I won’t take you to the King.” Callum’s blood ran cold as he looked between the sword inches from his face and the young female elf holding it. “You’ll have to kill me first.”

He knew assassins were coming for Harrow, but he had not expected this. She looked to be about his age. A little taller than him, perhaps, but clearly trained for this. She was lithe, all long limbs and toned muscle.

“I’m sorry. I have to do this. I don’t want to, but I have to.” She advanced on him as he scrambled backwards. The teasing tone she had used in the hallway was gone from her voice now.

It was cold.

Resigned.

“Why? You know this is wrong.” He was proud he was able to speak without his voice shaking. Perhaps it was because this whole thing seemed surreal, like some kind of dream.

Or more accurately, a nightmare.

“An assassin doesn’t decide right from wrong. Only life from death.” Her face seemed to conflict with her words, her eyes looking uneasy.

“That’s very clever but come on, really? How does this solve anything?” He couldn’t help the nervous laughter that escaped his throat. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

“This is justice. Humans attacked us unprovoked.” Her face hardened a little.

“So, it’s ok for you to do the same?” Callum wasn’t sure his line of reasoning would help, but he was somehow still alive. She was conversing with him. Maybe he could convince her to let him go.

Or maybe he could stall her long enough for someone to help him. Viren would come back here eventually.

She pulled her sword away for a second, swinging it back at him for apparent emphasis. “Well no. It’s not the same thing, because we’re attacking you _provoked_.”

“Then it’s a cycle. You hurt the King; someone will get revenge against the elves. It won’t end.” He resisted the urge to glance at her sword, pleading with his eyes. His mind drifted to his mother. Harrow had killed Thunder as revenge for her death, and now the elves wanted to kill him.

But what then? Would Ezran want to avenge his father?

Viren and the council would. Who would they try enacting their revenge on? The Dragon Queen?

And would Xadia retaliate once more? Who would be the next human target?

Ezran…

“That’s not for me to decide.” She seemed to steel herself, her mouth a hard line. “I’m sorry. I will try to do this as painlessly as possible.” She swallowed, advancing on him.

Callum tried to move back once again, but he hit the cupboard behind him and realised he had no place left to run.

The elf stepped forward, leaning in close and pressing her sword against his jugular.

Despite himself, Callum inhaled dramatically as the impossibly sharp blade bit into his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, unable to contain a shiver.

At least his step-father would be safe.

He waited for her to finish her task. Time seemed to slow down. He was keenly aware of his shaky breath, the beads of cold sweat running down his back... the uncontrollable chattering of his teeth.

But there was no life flashing before his eyes. No epiphany.

Just the cold, inescapable dread of knowing that his life was about to end.

Would it hurt?

She said she would try and make it painless.

Why was she drawing it out?

He risked a glance at her and was shocked by her face.

She was biting her lip harshly and her brow was furrowed. Tears glistened in her eyes.

She seemed to grimace as he looked up at her.

With a frustrated cry, she pulled her sword back and fell to her knees. After a beat, she dropped both her swords and covered her face with her hands.

Her shoulders shook and Callum realised she was sobbing.

The assassin was crying?

Without thinking, he reached out to her, but before he could do something as foolish as touch her, he heard the clink of metal upon metal and guards filled the room.

The elf scrambled for her weapons, but a strange, unearthly chanting filled the air before she could get to her feet.

Callum felt gooseflesh rise on his arms and tasted the pungent aroma of ozone. The air seemed to buzz and crackle like before a lightning strike.

The elf screamed in shock and panic as metal chains snaked across the floor, grabbing her arms and legs. She couldn’t save herself as she fell to the ground, head hitting the stone with a sickening crack.

She cried out in pain, struggling clumsily against her bonds. Blood began to pour from a gash above her eyebrow.

“Your Highness!” One of the guards called out in shock.

The elf’s head snapped in his direction and she looked distraught. “Highness?”

“Callum!” Claudia pushed her way into the room, dropping to her knees beside him. “You’re ok!”

Callum couldn’t help but stare at the elf as she looked at him with wide violet eyes.

“Callum, are you ok?” Claudia reached out for his neck where the elf had nicked him, her eyes still an eery black. “You’re bleeding.”

Callum touched his neck, surprised to see his fingers come away bloody. “I’m fine.” He answered breathlessly. “She didn’t hurt me.”

“We got here just in time.” Claudia sounded relieved. She looked at the assembled guards as she stood up. “Take her to the dungeon.” She sneered, glaring at the elf.

“No. That’s not-” Callum pushed himself up as two guards grabbed the elf and hauled her to her feet.

Futilely, she struggled against her bonds, but she seemed disorientated and sluggish. Her posture was slumped. Blood from her wound ran down her face, dripping steadily off her chin.

Her arms and legs were still bound so the larger of the two guards roughly swung her over his shoulder.

“She didn’t hurt me.” Callum looked between Claudia and the guards. “Well, not really. She… I think she let me go.”

The elf gazed at him, bewildered, from her position upside down on the guard’s shoulder. Her hair hung like a silvery curtain, a thin braid streaked pink with blood.

Claudia moved to stand between Callum and the elf. “Callum, you’ve had a big shock. You need to rest.” Claudia put her hands on his shoulders and smiled condescendingly.

Callum shook his head but was lost for words. What had just happened?

He looked around Claudia, his eyes once again finding the elf’s. She seemed to be shaking, her breathing rapid, though she no longer struggled.

Now she seemed resigned.

Claudia looked back at the guards. “Take her away.” She ordered coldly. “You know where.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this teaser. Any and all feedback is welcome. 
> 
> As I said, the first real chapter will be released next Sunday, with a new chapter every second Sunday. Total chapters is a decent guesstimate, though it may change in the future.


	2. Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost three years have passed since the elf threatened Callum and the experience still haunts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first official chapter is here. Thanks to everyone who kudos'ed and commented on the prologue. Hope you enjoy this up-date. 
> 
> Quite a bit longer than the teaser!
> 
> This chapter is probably the lowest, most angst overall so be warned there are some confronting elements in this chapter. 
> 
> I do believe I have future proofed warnings but if you would to know more, an ask on my Tumblr is probably the quickest and easiest way to get more info.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zuppizup

Callum sighed as he struggled to remember the events of that night almost three years ago.

It wasn’t like him. His memory had always been excellent. He wondered if this was how other people felt; if they have images and moments that they would struggle to recall.

He mentioned it to his father once, tried to explain that some parts of that night seemed surreal, how he questions his recall. Harrow tried to explain that it was likely shock. That major stressors could play with memories.

Distort them.

Make it feel like they weren’t your memories at all, but images from someone else’s mind.

Callum wondered if there was more too it. He hadn’t really felt himself since that day.

Something about him changed irrevocably in that room.

Like he had lost a part of himself he would never get back…

He pushed those thoughts from his head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

How long had that little braid been? He didn’t have his other sketches for reference. He always tore them out and stored them away under his mattress, ashamed of drawing the girl who tried to kill him.

Like it is illicit.

Maybe it is?

It was pretty messed up to recreate her over and over. To refuse to let her go...

Even though she was long gone…

The braid was long enough for her to tuck behind her ear, at least.

Glancing around, he brought charcoal to paper, sketching the lines of her hair as she hung upside down from the burly guard’s shoulder.

“Callum.”

He jumped, snapping his sketchbook closed upon hearing the deep voice of his stepfather. Harrow probably wouldn’t want to be reminded of the assassination attempt.

And Callum was being stupid for continually thinking about it too.

Or rather, thinking about her.

But he just couldn’t escape the guilt. The gnawing feeling that he should have done more. Said something. Spoken up.

She had spared his life and how had she been rewarded?

With execution.

His father had been furious when he found out Viren had executed the elf that very night, without first speaking to him, but eventually, he did reluctantly agree that they had few options.

Callum had tried to argue that they could have sent her back to Xadia, but in the end what did it matter?

She was dead.

If she had killed _him_ , maybe she wouldn’t be.

Maybe she would have succeeded in killing his stepfather too?

Like everything to do with the stupid war, it was all so complicated.

At least things had been relatively peaceful in the years since then. The Moonshadow elves had not attempted to breach their borders again, and humans remained in their lands.

Even Viren seemed content to stay away from Xadia. Harrow said he had discovered some… thing at the last second that repelled the elves.

Callum did not know if it was still keeping them away or if the war had just come to a lull.

They had heard whispers that the Dragon Prince’s egg had hatched not long after Xadia had made the attempt on Harrow’s life.

Maybe that had something to do with it?

“Yes?” Callum bowed his head slightly as his stepfather sat next to him, trying to hide his blush. He couldn’t explain why he kept drawing the elf, not even to himself.

It was chilly, even for this time in March, but Callum had hoped he would get some privacy if he sketched on the bench in the training yard.

Harrow frowned a little, his eyes drifting to Callum’s sketchbook. Callum had only become secretive with it after that night. The dark-skinned man sighed softly, then looked up at Callum, a gentle smile on his face. “Ready for Ezran’s birthday dinner tonight?”

Callum snorted. “Is it just going to be a mountain of jelly tarts?”

Harrow chuckled. “If your little brother had his way, I’m sure it would be. Is that what he asked you for as well?”

Callum grinned. “No, he asked for a favour.” He replied, cryptically.

“Hmm,” Harrow stroked his chin, dramatically. “That’s sounds worrying.”

~~~

“Seriously Ez, this is the weirdest birthday present ever.” Callum peered into the secret tunnel.

Ezran had been playing in them for as long as Callum could remember but this particular obsession started a few months ago.

If he was honest with himself, Callum was starting to get a little concerned about his brother. He’d always been… _different_ , although at least he stopped with the talking animal stuff. Still, he’d been harping on about secret labs and hidden creatures for far too long. Now that Ezran was thirteen, Callum was starting to think it had gone beyond childish games and he was starting to worry.

Callum had decided that if Ez didn’t give up on this when they proved once and for all there are no hidden mysteries, he was going to have a serious chat with their father.

“Hey, you asked what I wanted, and I told you.” Ezran glanced back at him in the dim light. “You didn’t even have to buy me anything. Just help me explore, ok? I think I might need back up and Bait isn’t exactly up to the task.” He shifted the grumpy glow toad in his arms.

Callum sighed but dutifully followed Ezran down the gloomy tunnel. They came to a dead end and Callum leaned against the wall, smirking. “Well, there you go. Bit of a waste of a birthday present, if you ask-” He frowned as Ezran began pressing stones in the wall, the rocks sliding back momentarily as he did so. “What-?”

“Shush!” Ezran cautioned. “You’ll make me mess up the sequence.” He pressed one last rock and stepped back.

Callum was startled when there was a loud click and suddenly the floor began to sink before them, revealing a stone spiral staircase.

Ezran raised an eyebrow at him and moved to proceed down the stairs.

“Hold on, Ez.” Callum grabbed him by the upper arm. “There’s something weird going on here. I think we should go speak to Dad.”

“Just a peek.” Ezran pulled his arm back.

Despite himself, Callum gave into his curiosity. “Ok, but let me go first.”

Callum stepped in front of his little brother and proceeded down the narrow staircase. His mouth dropped open as he surveyed the scene before him.

There were cages everywhere, filled with fantastic creatures. They were uniformly cowering and shivering. He looked around horrified. “What is this place?” His eyes moved over the shelves and tables, noting the various jars. Some filled with mummified animals, others with strange powders. Many containing what appeared to be organs suspended in liquid.

Ezran rushed forward. “Oh no!” He dropped to his knees before the first cage. “Are you ok? I’m sorry it took so long to find you.”

Callum was still taking it all in as Ezran tended to the caged animals. He spied a door to the right of the spiral stairs and cautiously approached. Pressing his ear to the rough wood, he heard the faint clink of chains. He took a deep breath before grasping the cold, iron handle and pushing it open.

It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the low light but even then, he struggled to understand what he was seeing.

Before him was a short corridor, with a slightly open door at the end. He nervously proceeded down the corridor and peered around the door. 

Before him was a person lying on the floor of a small windowless room. A naked person. They were curled up in a fetal position, dirty hair falling over their face. From the slight swell of their hips he assumed they were female. There was something strange about her feet and he noted she only had four toes. Her hands were tucked into her chest, but he assumed she only had four fingers as well. His eyes darted to her head and he could see a pair of pointed ears peeking out of her hair, dark coloured horns atop her head. Her pale body was covered in cuts and bruises. She was thin, her ribs clearly visible and even the distinct lines of her vertebra were obvious.

An elf?

He stepped into the room and was shocked when the prone elf moved, the heavy chains on her wrists and feet clinking loudly in the quiet room.

She moved her head, some of her lank hair falling away to reveal her face and Callum stomach lurched.

It was her.

The assassin.

Even from this indistinct view, he could tell it was her. The face burned into his memory. His indistinct memories suddenly vivid and clear.

She was... alive?

“Callum?”

He turned to find Ezran in the doorway, a number of strange creatures cradled in his arms.

“Is that... a person?” The younger boy looked shocked.

“Ez, see if you can find a key for these shackles. We need to get her out of here.” Callum stepped further into the room.

The elf instantly focused on him. Her eyes darted around quickly as she shuffled back, taking no care to hide her nakedness.

Despite himself, Callum blushed. He’d never seen a naked girl before. He held out his hand to her and spoke in hushed tones. “It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” He moved closer to her.

Despite all his reading, he really knew very little about elves. Though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he’d spent the past number of years obsessed with Xadia.

Moonshadow elves in particular.

And yet, they were really still a mystery to him. To most people in the human kingdoms. Despite the current ceasefire, Xadians still zealously guarded their culture. 

She stopped moving backwards and allowed him to approach. He smiled, hoping to reassure her.

Ezran appeared back in the doorway and Callum glanced over his shoulder at him. “I found a bunch of keys, Callum, hopefully one-"

In the brief second Callum took his eyes off her she lunged forward and swung her chained arm around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist from behind and pulled tight on the chains.

Callum gasped as the rough, cold metal bit into his flesh, his hands flying up to pull at the chains.

But she was clearly weak, and that single burst of energy was too much. After a beat, her grip loosened, and she collapsed against him, her shallow breath ghosting across his neck.

A second later she was on her hands and knees, violently dry heaving.

Callum observed her from his haunches, his own breathing coming in gasps, though more from surprise than the chain on his neck.

“Callum!” Ezran charged forward, falling to his knees.

“I’m ok, Ez.” Callum placed himself between Ezran and the elf.

She had finished retching and crawled into the corner. Pulling her knees into her chest, she observed them with wide, wild eyes.

Callum didn’t approach this time, holding both his hands up. “We’re not here to hurt you.” He slipped his jacket off his arms and offered it to her.

She looked down at it but didn’t move. “Where am I?”

That strange accent. Hearing her voice once again sent a shiver down his spine. 

“You’re still in Kotalis.” He placed his jacket on the floor between them. “In a secret room under the castle.” He looked at Ezran briefly. “Have you been here since…?” He posed the question more to himself than her.

She reached for the jacket and pulled it in front of her, shielding her torso. She looked between them as tears glistened in her pale lavender eyes. “Let me go.”

Callum took the set of keys from Ezran and shuffled forward. “I’ll free you, but you have to promise you won’t attack my brother or me.”

She held her hands out, looking into his eyes. “I promise.”

Callum moved forward and began to go through the keys. While the promise of this strange elf who already attacked him twice didn’t mean much, he was reasonably certain he could defend them from her if she decided to strike again.

He reached for a shackle, his stomach turning at the state of her arms. They were covered in countless cuts in various stages of healing. His eyes darted to her other arm and found it in a similar state. Even the inside of her pale thighs were criss-crossed with numerous of incisions.

She’d been tortured.

Tortured for a long time.

It seemed to take forever to find the correct key and he had started to suspect they might not find it. His heart soared when the lock clicked, and the heavy manacle hung lose from her bony wrist.

She surprised him by laughing. He looked at her face, eyes running over the purple markings under her crazed eyes.

Immediately, she shoved her other hand in his face, and he spared no time freeing it. She slipped his jacket on as he removed the chains from her ankles.

As soon as the last shackle was off, she was on her feet, dashing towards the door. Even in her current state, Callum was shocked by her speed. She was unsteady though and crashed heavily into the door. She pushed herself to her feet again and disappeared from view.

Callum ran after her, closely followed by Ezran. She was stumbling forward, using the tables and shelves for support. Before she could reach the stairs, she fell to her hands and knees, crying out in frustration.

Callum adverted his eyes as his jacket did nothing to preserve her modesty. He spied a cloak hanging on the rough stone wall and draped it over her. “Stop.”

She looked up at him and he was shocked to see how much fear was in her eyes.

“We’re trying to help you.” He pleaded.

She sobbed, looking down. “I want to go home.”

“To Xadia?” Ezran crouched beside her and before Callum could stop him, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll make sure you get home.”

She let them help her to her feet and allowed Callum to sling her arm around his shoulders when it became clear she was not strong enough to walk any distance by herself. Even then, it was slow going.

They stumbled through the hidden passages in silence for a few minutes.

“Are we going to go straight to Dad?” Ezran was struggling with his magical menagerie, the strange Xadian creatures crowding him.

“Yes.” Callum looked around the dark passage. “What’s the fastest way there through the walls? We need to avoid Viren at all costs.” He was surprised to feel the elf shiver at the name. “Do you ever see him in here?”

“Rarely."

The elf gasped as the deep baritone voice echoed through the dark hall.

Callum shifted her weight as he turned around.

“You have something of mine, _Prince_ Callum.” Viren observed them dispassionately.

“She’s not a _thing_.” He could feel how tense the elf was, how her breathing was coming in short, pained gasps. “When the King hears about this-"

Viren chuckled. “What makes you think he doesn’t already know?”

“No!” Ezran stepped between Callum and Viren. “There’s no way our father would allow this. What you are doing to this girl is evil.”

Viren scoffed. “She’s not a “girl". She is a Moonshadow elf. Give her half a chance and she’ll rip your throat out. Or do you not remember her holding a sword to your neck, Prince Callum?”

Of course he remembered. He thought about it every day. He thought about how she dropped to her knees and sobbed, apparently unable to take his life.

Viren was wrong. Two years ago, she had the opportunity to kill him, but she spared his life, at the expense of her own.

Or so he thought.

They exchanged a glance. She looked terrified. She just wanted to get home. Get away from... whatever it was Viren had been doing to her.

Ezran exchanged a look with him, his eyes briefly flickering to Bait. Before Callum could warn the elf, Bait flashed brightly.

Viren and the elf cried out in shock and pain. Callum and Ezran wasted no time in escaping, Ezran still clutching the strange magical creatures as best he could.

The elf, blinded and weak, stumbled and tripped and Callum scooped her up in his arms and ran with her. He was shocked by how incredibly light she was. He didn’t know if that was a particular feature of elves or simply due to how painfully thin she was.

They raced through the passageways, Callum deferring to Ezran’s superior knowledge of their layout. He guided them to an exit hidden behind a portrait and Callum realised they were not far from their father’s bed chambers.

“Ez, you go, speak to Dad.” Callum stopped beside the exit. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for the guards to see her.”

The elf shifted in his arms and he let her get to her feet. She stepped back to lean against the cold stone wall, eyeing them both.

“Are you sure?” Ezran looked at her, wearily.

“Yeah, I’ll keep an eye out for Viren.” Callum looked around. “Go. Quickly.”

Ezran gave them both one last look then slipped out of the secret passage.

Callum looked after him briefly, then turned his attention to the hallway behind them. He glanced over at the elf. She was watching him intently, her breathing laboured.

He had no idea what to say to her.

He couldn’t really believe it _was_ her.

“What’s your name?” He asked, immediately feeling foolish. He’d wanted to know for so long, had invented all sorts of names for her. He hated thinking she had been killed for sparing him and he didn’t even know her name.

She glanced at him, and then down the hallway behind him.

He could not help but feel dejected, though he understood her not wanting to share her name with him. He peered down the hallway as well.

“You’re taller.”

He looked back at her.

She was leaning heavily against the wall.

He didn’t know what to say to that.

“How much time has passed?” She asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

Callum sighed, wondering if she even had a vague idea. “Over two and a half years.”

She gasped, slumping down the wall. She pulled the cloak tight around her and hid her face from him.

He could only imagine what she was thinking. Had she truly been locked in that cold, windowless dungeon this entire time?

The portrait swung open and Ezran stepped inside, closely followed by Harrow. The King looked confused, his eyes struggling to adjust to the dim light.

The elf tried to push herself to her feet, but she was clearly too weak and so, after two attempts, she elected to remain slumped against the wall.

Harrow looked at Callum briefly and then his eyes fell on the female elf in the corner. He inhaled in shock, swallowing heavily.

“You say you found her in Viren’s chambers?” His brow was furrowed as he glanced at Ezran.

“Viren’s _secret_ chambers.” Ezran corrected him. “And there was a bunch of other stuff in there too.” Ezran sighed. “Animals from Xadia. We couldn’t free them all. We have to help them get home, Dad.” He gestured to the corner, where the strange creatures were cowering.

Harrow glanced at Callum and stepped towards the elf. “How did you come to be here?”

The elf pushed herself towards the corner, her eyes darting to Callum and Ezran.

Callum glanced at his brother too. He clearly hadn’t told Harrow that this was the same elf who had tried to kill him all those years ago.

But perhaps Ezran hadn’t understood that part of the conversation with Viren? He had only been ten years old when that all happened.

And he probably hadn’t re-lived that day every day since.

“We won’t hurt you.” Harrow stepped a little closer to her. “Let’s get you out of this cold hallway.”

The elf glanced back at Callum and tried futilely to push herself to her feet.

Callum hesitated for a second, then stepped forward and offered her his hand. She seemed to consider it briefly, then allowed him to help her up, clutching the cloak tightly around her body. Her hand felt tiny in his, almost childlike.

It was hard to believe it was the hand of an assassin.

Once again, Callum offered her his shoulder for support, and they followed Harrow and Ezran out into the castle proper.

They were multiple guards waiting for them.

They all drew their swords once they lay eyes on the elf.

“That is not necessary.” Harrow was firm. He looked back at Callum. “Bring her to my waiting room. Soren,” He looked solemnly at the Crown Guard. “Summon Lord Viren.”

Soren looked at the King in confusion before his eyes darted to the elf leaning against Callum.

“Soren.” Harrow was gentle but firm.

“Of course, your Majesty.” He replied, bowing before turning on heal and proceeding briskly down the hallway.

Callum followed Ezran and Harrow into the King’s private chambers. He helped the elf into the chair Harrow offered and stood back a respectable distance.

Harrow looked troubled, glancing at her bare legs. “Tell me again, how did you find this… girl?”

Ezran sighed, looking at Callum. “You know I like exploring the passages, well, we found a secret chamber filled with weird things. I saw lots of Xadian animals there.” He furrowed his brow. “They were so scared, Dad. We can’t leave them there.”

Harrow glanced at Callum. “This was the favour?”

Callum shrugged. “I had no idea…”

“And where did you find…?” Harrow glanced at the elf.

Callum frowned. “She was chained up in a dungeon.” He paused, wondering if he should disclose exactly how long she had been down there.

But that would mean explaining how he knew that.

He squirmed, uncomfortable with his inexplicable desire to protect her.

To atone for not fighting harder for her life that night.

They were interrupted by a knocking at the door and Harrow stood tall as he called out. “Enter.”

Callum glanced at the elf as Viren entered the room. She visibly wilted, trying to push herself further into the chair.

“Viren,” Harrow took a deep breath. “Care to explain this?” He gestured to the elf.

Viren glanced at her impassively. “Your majesty, this-” He sneered “is Prince Callum’s would be assassin. I would not have thought you held much compassion for the elf who tried to murder you.” He added in afterthought. “Or step-son.”

Harrow’s demeanour changed. “The assassin?”

“I’m sure Prince Callum remembers.” Viren looked at him smugly.

“I remember her dropping her swords.” Callum scoffed at him. “I remember her letting me go.” He paused. “And I remember you saying you killed her.” He looked at Harrow. “I thought he had done it for…” He swallowed past the bile in his throat. “… for spell ingredients but he’s kept her alive down there this whole time, Dad.” He shook his head. “Her arms… and legs. Viren has been torturing her.”

Viren scoffed. “Your Majesty, she breeched our borders intent on killing you. Whatever… _fantasy_ Prince Callum has concocted since then has no bearing on reality.” He stepped closer to Harrow, lowering his voice. “Her blood has been the _only_ thing keeping the Moonshadow elves from returning to finish the job. I needed it to keep you and Prince Ezran safe. I ensured she was not conscious of this… of the passage of time. I treated her with compassion.”

The elf snorted and they all glanced in her direction. She glared at Viren, though Callum could see she was shaking.

Viren looked away from her, uncaring, and took another step toward Harrow. “I need her.” He spoke softly. “I need her to continue protecting Katolis. It is a small sacrifice to protect our borders.”

“No.”

Callum was shocked to hear her speak.

“No.” Her face contorted in misery. “No! I won’t go back.” Her eyes darted around the room, falling on an ornamental dagger on Harrow’s writing desk. Before any of them could react, she scrambled to the table, grabbing the dagger.

Harrow pulled Ezran behind him before they all realised, she didn’t mean to harm them. She brought the knife to her neck, the cloak falling away to reveal her emaciated body. She quickly realised the blade was too dull, then immediately raised it before her chest, preparing to plunge it into her heart.

“No!” Callum dove for her, grabbing the dagger. “Don’t. We won’t let him take you.” He barely needed to fight her; she was so weak.

“Don’t make me go back!” She pleaded, placing him between her and Viren.

Callum looked at Harrow, noticing the conflict on his face. He pulled the cloak around her, blushing and resolutely staring at the floor. She, however, seemed to care little for her state of undress.

Harrow averted his eyes, glancing at Ezran, who was already hiding his face.

Viren spoke softly. “What is the life of one elf compared with the safety of the realm...? Your sons?”

Harrow sighed. “Fetch the guards.”

Viren smirked at Callum and the elf as he walked to the door and ushered in Soren and two regular guards. 

Callum’s stomach sank.

The elf seemed to fold in upon herself, her breaths coming in short, pained pants.

Harrow took a deep breath. “Take this elf and place her in the dungeon. See that no harm comes to her. I must consult with my advisors.”

Viren’s mouth dropped open. “Your Majesty, I _need_ -”

Harrow glared at him. “Did I _stutter_ , Viren?” He looked back at the guards. “Take her.”

Callum got to his feet as the guards approached. “We told her we’d let her go back to Xadia.”

“Yeah,” Ezran stood next to Callum. “They all need to go back.”

Harrow turned to them. “Boys, this is a very complicated issue. I need to speak to my advisors tomorrow. We will make sure she is comfortable until we can decide how best to proceed.”

“Comfortable in a dungeon?” Callum could not keep the contempt from his voice.

Harrow nodded at the guards and they ushered the elf towards the door. She looked at Callum with wide, terrified eyes.

Callum felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Maybe they shouldn’t have come here? Maybe they should have tried to help her escape the castle?

“Callum, Ezran.” Harrow rested a hand on their shoulders as he spoke softly. “I promise you; I will see she is not harmed, but we need to thread very carefully. This… issue could have major implications for the ceasefire with Xadia.” His eyes flickered momentarily to Viren. “I think you should both go to bed and we can discuss this in the morning.”

He glanced at Soren, who stepped forward to usher Callum and Ezran to their rooms.

They walked the short distance to their a-joined rooms in silence. Even Soren seemed lost in thought.

The blond Crown Guard nodded as they stopped outside their rooms then immediately turned and proceeded back in the direction of the King’s chambers. Callum watched him, noting the unusual slump in his shoulders.

“Do you think we can help them all get back to Xadia?” Ezran held Bait tight, the little glow toad grumbling.

“I hope so.” Callum smiled, trying to appear more confident than he felt. “Get some rest, ok? We’ll speak to Dad again in the morning.”

Ezran nodded, then entered his room.

Callum waited a moment before turning and hurrying down the hall.

He didn’t encounter anyone as he made his way to the dungeon, threading cautiously on the dark stairs.

Callum turned the final corner, bringing him to the cells. The guard started upon seeing him, her face confused.

He elected not to explain his presence.

He didn’t really know why he was there himself.

The elf was sitting on the wooden bench, her legs pulled up to her chest and borrowed cloak tight against the March chill.

Her head was turned away from him, so he was surprised to hear her speak.

“You said you’d help me get back to Xadia.” She turned to look at him, a strangely blank look on her face.

He sighed. “I will… we will… it just… might take some time…”

She took a deep breath and turned her head away.

He watched her for a moment, noticing her shivering. He wasn’t sure if it was from cold or fear.

“Bring her a blanket, please.” He instructed the guard.

“Elves don’t feel the cold, your Highness.” The guard was unmoved.

Callum was known for being awkward and informal with the palace help, so he wasn’t particularly surprised at her tone. He was annoyed by how obviously incorrect her opinion was though.

“Bring her a blanket. Now.” He struggled to hide the anger in his voice.

The guard didn’t question him a second time, rummaging around in a storage closet and returning with a scratchy woollen blanket.

“Here.” Callum held out the blanket to the elf.

She turned to look at him again but did not move.

Pride, he thought.

Or not wanting to show weakness?

He wedged the blanket between the bars and stepped back. He wasn’t really sure what to say. He had too many thoughts running through his head. 

He swallowed and nodded stiffly, then turned and made his way to the stairs.

“Rayla.”

He started, looking over his shoulder at her. She had the blanket draped around her shoulders, one hand on the iron bars of her cell.

“Pardon?” He stepped back into the dungeon.

“My name.” She pulled the blanket a little tighter. “It’s Rayla.”

“Oh.” He could not keep the slight smile from his face. He finally had a name. “My name is Callum.”

In the dim light, he could just see her smirk. “I know.” She looked at him for a beat, then turned around and lay down on the slim wooden bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is always welcome. 😊


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Viren struggles to justify his actions, Callum and Ezran try and help Rayla feel a little more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who commented, kudos'ed and interacted in the last chapter. 
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be shorter but well, word count got the best of me. I don't think it is anywhere near as heavy as last chapter, so hopefully you will forgive me.
> 
> Also, if there is something you would liked tagged/warned for, please feel free to ask. If you'd prefer to remain anonymous, you can send an ask to my tumblr 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zuppizup

Callum woke early next morning, feeling ill rested, though that was probably not surprising given the circumstances.

He washed and dressed quickly, then proceeded down to breakfast.

He slowed as he passed the corridor leading to the dungeon. Hesitating, he looked around before taking a detour down the stairs.

The elf, Rayla was sitting up on the rough wooden bench, still draped in the blanket.

“Your highness!” The guard was young. Callum didn’t recall seeing him before.

“Em, good morning.” Callum could not help but flush. He really hoped the guard didn’t ask too many questions as to why he was there. He didn’t really know himself.

He turned back to Rayla, trying to ignore the guard's confused stare.

She was watching them intently.

Callum swallowed past his suddenly dry throat. “Em, did you sleep ok?” He immediately grimaced.

What a stupid question. Who sleeps well in a dungeon? 

She looked a little amused. “Better than I have in years.” She drawled sarcastically.

Callum could see her better by the dawn light streaming through the window on the opposite side of the dungeon.

The little braid was gone. In fact, most of the hair on that side of her head had been crudely cut. What remained was matted and dirty. Her cheeks were hollower than on their first meeting. Two of the nails on her left hand were missing, the fingers bloody and sore looking. 

She shifted under his scrutiny and he blushed at how obvious he’d been staring.

“Have they brought you food yet?” He tried to break the awkward silence.

“Not yet.” She pulled the blanket tighter and he remembered she was only wearing his jacket and one of Viren's cloaks underneath.

Callum looked over at the guard, still unashamedly gaping at them. “When is food coming?”

The guard blinked foolishly. “Em, soon?”

Callum sighed. “Instruct them to bring her some water and soap to wash. And suitable clothing.”

“Yes, your Highness.” He bowed stiffly.

Callum turned back to find her observing him keenly, a slight frown on her face. He found himself flushing, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. “I, uh, have to go. I’ll speak to the King about how we are going to help you get back to Xadia.”

She took a shaky breath, blinking rapidly, but didn’t speak.

Callum looked at her for another second, then turned to leave.

“Callum.”

His stomach did a sort of backflip when he heard her call his name, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

His name sounded a little strange in her accent, the vowels softer.

He turned to find her on her feet, moving awkwardly to maintain her dignity with only the cloak and blanket hiding her naked figure.

Callum averted his eyes slightly. “Yes?”

“Can… can you ask if I can move to a cell with a window?” Her eyes darted to the cell across the hallway.

Callum glanced behind him, noticing the light streaming in the tiny window. He looked back at her current surroundings, observing for the first time how dark and oppressive they were.

“You can move there now, I’m sure.” Callum looked over at the silent guard. “I assume you have a key?”

“Eh, I’m not sure… if… your Highness…” He winced, clearly uncomfortable denying Callum’s request.

“She’s just moving across the hall.” Callum sighed in frustration.

“Moonshadow elves are very dangerous, Highness.” The guard whispered conspiratorially, eyes darting back and forth between Callum and Rayla.

Callum rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. While that may have been true when she first came to the castle, it was blatantly obvious she had little fight in her now. “You have a sword, don’t you?”

“Put the chains on.”

They both looked at her in surprise, as she gestured to the chains hanging next to her cell.

Callum frowned. “No, that’s not-“

“I don’t care.” She put her hands through the bars and Callum and the guard both looked away as her cloak parted slightly. “I just want to feel the sun light.”

Callum wanted to argue further, but he and the guard were both too embarrassed by the mere hint of her semi-naked body to do anything but comply.

The guard blushed crimson as he secured the heavy chains on her skinny wrists. She adjusted the cloak again as he stepped back to open the door. The guard was clearly nervous, as it took him a number of tries to locate the correct key for the cell.

He left the door closed, then stepped back and drew his sword.

Rayla looked at him dispassionately as she opened the cell door and stepped into the dark hallway. She shuffled over to the nearest windowed cell, Callum and the cautious guard following her. She pushed the door open, stepping inside and waiting for the guard to lock it.

He struggled to complete the task while holding his sword but eventually he locked her in.

The guard held up the key for the chains but Rayla unceremoniously slipped them off her small hands, clutching the cloak tight this time. 

The guard gave Callum a panicked look, seemingly frozen in spot.

Callum snorted, taking the chains from Rayla’s outstretched hand. He frowned at how icy cold she felt. The marks from Viren’s chains were still red and inflamed, painfully obvious against her pale skin.

“These are not elf proof chains.” She deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

Callum found himself smiling at her.

Once free, she spared no time turning to the sun.

She held out a shaky hand, slowly stretching it into the faint shaft of light. Seeming to hesitate for a second, she took a breath before stepping into the daylight. Sighing, she closed her eyes, a barely perceptible smile on her lips.

Callum watched her, frowning.

He still could not wrap his head around the fact it was really her. Had she really spent over two and a half years locked up in Viren’s dungeon in some kind of dark magic stupor? He had felt guilty when he thought she was dead but knowing this…?

He sighed and she looked over her shoulder at him.

She observed him perhaps a moment too long. “Thank you.”

Callum swallowed and nodded. “I should go… speak to my father.”

She didn’t say anything in response, electing to turn back to the sun.

Callum watched her for a moment, noting how the soft light appeared to make her dirty hair glow, the way the dust motes danced around her dark purple horns… how, even after all of this, there was a certain set to her shoulders, a way she held herself, a clear determination.

A spirit, years of torture and deprivation by Viren could not quite suppress. 

He glanced back at the guard, still looking flabbergasted at how his morning had been going. “Food, a change of clothes. Immediately.”

“Yes, your highness.” He mumbled.

~~~

Callum tried to look untroubled as he entered the breakfast room.

Harrow and Ezran were already there, flanked by some of the Crown Guard Callum recognised, but did not know by name.

“Good morning, Callum.” Harrow smiled at him, the gesture not quite meeting his eyes. “How did you sleep?”

Callum sighed, debating whether or not to be honest. “Not great.”

Harrow nodded his head. “Understandable.” He took a long sip of his hot brown morning potion. “I will discuss the… situation… with the council later… but for now, let’s have a quiet breakfast.

Callum hoped he was hiding his scowl.

**_Callum played with his toast, staring into space._ **

**_Why did he feel like this? He should be happy._ **

**_Viren had, once again, come up with an ingenious plan to save the day._ **

**_He had found a way to repel the elves and save Harrow from certain death._ **

**_That was a good thing._ **

**_So why did Callum feel so wretched?_ **

**_The elf…_ **

**_The one who had threatened him._ **

**_Who had dropped her swords…_ **

**_She was dead._ **

**_Executed by Viren last night._ **

**_It’s not like he should have been surprised by this. What else was going to happen to her? Even if he could have explained to Viren that she had given up, what would they have done with her? Sent her back to Xadia?_ **

**_She had looked so young…_ **

**_Where was her body? Would they send that to Xadia?_ **

**_No... Viren wouldn’t waste an opportunity like this._ **

**_He was probably carving her up right now._ **

**_Callum brought his palm to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut, as if that somehow would force the disturbing images from his mind._ **

**_“Callum.” He was startled by Harrow’s solid hand on his shoulder._ **

**_He hadn’t even heard his step-father come in._ **

**_“Are you ok?” Harrow pulled up a chair beside him._ **

**_Callum shook himself, sitting up straighter. “Yes. I’m fine. Just… tired.”_ **

**_Harrow sighed, looking concerned. “It’s ok to not be ok, Callum. What happened to you last night would have terrified even a battle-hardened soldier. In fact, there’s one very shook up guard in particular who’s probably feeling exactly like you are right now.”_ **

**_“What do you mean?” Callum asked, confused._ **

**_Harrow shook his head. “One of the guards saw… something while on patrol. It’s what alerted us to the elven threat.”_ **

**_Callum still didn’t understand. “What did he see?”_ **

**_Harrow frowned, clearly debating whether or not to elaborate. “He said he was chased by an elf, that she had him at her mercy and she let him go.”_ **

**_Callum’s stomach dropped. “Do you think it was the same elf as last night?”_ **

**_Harrow looked troubled. “We will never know, Callum.”_ **

**_It had to be her though, didn’t it? There couldn’t be two elven assassins out there who were in the habit of letting their targets go._ **

**_“Who was the guard?” Callum gritted his teeth. Maybe he could confirm…?_ **

**_“Callum,” Harrow put both his hands on Callum’s shoulders. “It does not do to dwell on the past. I’m sure you know by now-”_ **

**_“That Viren has already killed her? That he’s probably got bits of her in jars already?” Callum spat.._ **

**_Harrow winced, clearly uncomfortable with the image. “Viren has assured me her body will be treated respectfully.”_ **

**_“He’s lying.” Callum looked away as tears stung his eyes. Why was he crying? He didn’t even know that girl. She chased him down a hall and held a knife to his throat._ **

**_But she was just a girl… so young… and when it came to it, she clearly couldn’t go through with killing him._ **

**_Why? What stopped her? Was it something about him? Something special?_ **

**_Something that meant he wasn’t just some clumsy, useless step-prince?_ **

**_Harrow took a deep breath. “I didn’t think I would see this morning.”_ **

**_Callum looked at him, confused._ **

**_“I thought last night would be my last.” Harrow looked down. “It gave me… perspective. A chance to think… maybe how we’ve done things in the past, isn’t how we have to keep doing them.”_ **

**_He paused, clearly lost in thought._ **

**_“I believed it was too late for me. That you and Ezran could be the ones to usher in a new age of peace but maybe…”_ **

**_“…What do you mean?” Callum asked in the protracted silence._ **

**_Harrow looked up as if startled, as if he had forgotten Callum was even there. “Do you still have the letter I gave you?”_ **

**_“Yes.” Callum pictured it on his bedside table. “I can go get it. I told you I’d give it back to you today.”_ **

**_“No.” Harrow paused. “Please, read it.”_ **

Callum poured himself a glass of orange juice, not having the stomach for much else.

The conversation was stilted, and breakfast dragged.

Callum could barely pay attention to the idle chatter between Harrow and Ezran, his mind continually drifting to the elf, Rayla, in the dungeon.

It didn’t seem right to simply move her from one prison to another.

Eventually, Harrow sighed, getting to his feet. The Crown Guard stood to attention, preparing to follow him.

“Are you going to speak to the counsel about Ra-” Callum stopped himself before letting her name slip. “- about the elf?”

Harrow nodded. “Yes. I think we must make a decision quickly.”

“What decision is there to make? She needs to go back to Xadia!” Callum got to his feet as well.

Ezran joined him. “Yeah! We can’t send her back to Viren. Dad, you should have seen-”

Harrow glanced back at the guards. “Boys, it’s not as simple as just dropping her off at the Breach. There could be serious repercussions when Xadia hears an elf has been kept captive here. That she has been kept alive to use for dark magic.” He swallowed. “This could result in the end of the ceasefire. In all-out war. We need to communicate very carefully with the elves.”

Callum frowned. It still felt like this was more complicated than it needed to be, but he appreciated that Harrow did not appear to be entertaining thoughts of returning her to Viren.

Harrow squeezed their shoulders and turned to walk out the door.

Callum hurried after him, Ezran not far behind.

The guards on duty opened the heavy doors to reveal Viren, arm poised as if preparing to knock.

“Ah, your majesty.” He simpered. “I trust you had a pleasant breakfast.”

“Viren.” Harrow’s voice was clipped. “I am on my way to the council meeting.”

“Yes, of course.” Viren fell in step just behind the King, not so much as glancing back at Callum and Ezran. “I hope you have had time to consider my point of view.”

“I have had time to consider your deception.” Harrow glared at Viren.

Callum was satisfied to see the Grand Mage wilt.

“Your majesty, you must understand, I-”

“I _must_ do nothing, Viren.” Harrow stopped, his silent rage threatening to bubble over. “Your actions have endangered not just Katolis but the entire of the Pentarchy.”

Viren collected himself. “I did it to _protect_ humanity. I knew you would not… want to be burdened with this. When Claudia apprehended the elf, I saw it for what it was… a gift.”

“Claudia didn’t apprehend her.” Callum spat, sick of Viren’s twisted logic. “She put her swords down. I’ve told you this over and over. She wasn’t going to hurt me.”

Viren smiled at him condescendingly, but Callum could see the contempt in his eyes. “Prince Callum, I’m sure you _believe_ that. The mind… at times of great stress… it plays games with our memories.”

Callum swallowed and tried not to show his uncertainty. “No. No, I remember.” He looked at Harrow. “You know my memory. I remember it. I remember it all.”

Harrow smiled at Callum, dropping a reassuring hand to his shoulder. “Callum-”

There was something in his voice… a hint of doubt.

Callum wracked his brain to think of a way of convincing Harrow. He wasn’t imagining things. Yes, there were aspects of that night that he felt… detached from but he wouldn’t have confused that much.

And the elf, Rayla, there was a… spark… a recognition. When they made eye contact again after all those years.

She remembered him too.

Why else would she trust him? She had told him her name, allowed him to help her.

There was a… bond there. Forged that night.

“The next morning, you said… there was a guard, the one who reported being chased by an elf.” Callum knew he was rambling, but he didn’t miss the sudden change in Viren’s face. Something like concern crossed his features. “If we can track them down, maybe they would be able to identify her?”

Harrow frowned. “Maybe, Callum.” He squeezed his shoulder. “That… is only one of the issues I must discuss with the council.” 

He turned and continued the short distance to the council chambers, Viren close behind him.

Callum and Ezran follow closely.

Just before stepping through the doors, Harrow turned to his sons. “Boys, this… will require much discussion, but I will ensure you are kept informed. For now,” He sighed. “try not to trouble yourselves too much with these matters.” He smiled at Ezran. “I believe Barius was intending on making a jumbo batch of jelly tarts.”

“That’s good.” Ezran sounded uncharacteristically unenthused by the prospect of jelly tarts.

Harrow took a deep breath, then turned and entered the chamber.

Viren followed without so much as a backwards glance at Callum or Ezran.

“What now?” Ezran looked up at his older brother.

“I don’t know.” Callum glanced at the guards, then turned and without thinking began walking in the direction of the dungeon.

“Do you want to hear what’s going on?” Ezran whispered once they were a decent distance from the guards.

Callum stopped abruptly, causing Ezran to bump into him. “There’s a passage?”

“Yeah.” Ezran repositioned Bait. “I don’t use it often because the council meetings are super boring.”

“Where?!” Callum looked around urgently.

The younger boy glanced at the guards, then beckoned for Callum to follow him. He darted around a corner, and once again, checked for on-lookers, before pulling back a large painting and slipping inside the walls.

Callum followed him eagerly, his eyes struggling in the dark corridor.

Ezran led the way to a small alcove and indicated to a step in the corner. Even here, Callum could hear the voices of the council members, however, stepping up he realised he could also see into the room through a tiny opening. The view was restricted, but he could just make out Opeli and Viren.

They both appeared furious.

“- the ramifications of which could mean all out war for the entire of the Pentarchy!” Opeli was leaning over the map table, her entire body tense.

Viren sighed long and low. “I will not apologise for saving the King’s life. The elf came here to kill him!”

Opeli straightened. “Almost three years ago. Why would you have kept her alive since?” She snorted. “Dark magic. Putting us _all_ at risk of the wrath of Xadia.”

Viren glared. “Her blood has allowed me to repeal the elves. Do you think they would have given up if their first attempt were unsuccessful? They would have continued sending assassins until the job was done!”

“You don’t know that, Viren. General Amaya has reported that since the birth of the Dragon Prince, the Xadian forces-”

Viren snorted. “The Dragon Prince? You don’t think he would want to avenge his father? We should fear him most of all.” He paused, looking away from Opeli. Callum could not see the throne, but he knew the layout of the room well enough to know that was where Viren was looking. “We should have killed him when we had the chance. Ended the Xadian threat forever. If we had, I wouldn’t have been forced to resort to finding a _creative_ solution.”

A silence fell over the throne room as Harrow seemed to consider this.

“Why was she naked?” Opeli asked quietly, though even muffled and low, Callum could hear the undercurrent of rage and disgust in her voice.

Viren looked at her, his face contorted in revulsion. “What exactly are you implying, Opeli?”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m implying, Viren.” She stood up tall, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why was a teenage girl chained up naked in your secret dungeon?”

Callum swallowed, not entirely sure he was ready to hear Viren’s response. It felt like intruding on Rayla’s privacy. 

He glanced down at Ezran, who looked similarly concerned.

Scowling, Viren crashed his staff on the stone floor, the sound echoing loudly. “You think I would…?” He grimaced in disgust. “The elf was insolent. She wouldn’t accept her fate. She needed to learn _discipline_. She could have earned privileges if she were willing to submit and assist us with what needed to be done.”

“Us?” Harrow spoke for the first time.

Viren started but quickly regained his composure. “Humanity.” He took a deep breath. “If she had been willing to supply her blood, she could have lived in relative comfort, but she fought me every time. I had no choice but to impose those restrictions on her.”

“Restrictions such as taking her _clothes_?!” Opeli sounded furious. “Using dark magic to keep her complicit?”

“That was a kindness!” Viren seethed. “By using dark magic, I was able to keep her in a sleep-like state. For most of the past three years, she has had no idea what has been going on. For all she knows, only a few weeks have passed.”

Callum frowned. That didn’t seem to be true. While Rayla seemed confused as to how long she had been down there, she certainly seemed aware it was a substantial length of time.

“And once Xadia find out you have kept her locked up and subjected to dark magic, how do you think they’ll react?” Opeli sighed harshly. “We must act immediately to appease them.”

“Xadia will react like they always do.” Viren sneered. “Disproportionately.”

“Our reports from The Breach do not support that.” Opeli countered firmly. “In the two years since the birth of the Dragon Prince, Xadia has drawn back from The Breach.”

“To what end? Mark my words, they are planning something.” Viren leaned closer to Opeli.

Callum sat down on the step, his mind spinning.

Like Opeli, Rayla’s state of undress had unnerved him greatly. He’d tried not to think about it, to consider the implications, but if Viren was to be believed, it was solely to try and break her.

A distressing scenario, clearly, but considering some of the dark thoughts that kept him up last night, at least it seemed she had been spared some horrors.

“Are you ok, Callum?” Ezran stepped closer to him.

“Yeah.” Callum tried to smile reassuringly at his little brother. “I’m ok.”

“Maybe we could go see her?” Ezran offered, and Callum was happy he was the one who suggested it. “We could bring her some jelly tarts?”

Callum snorted, grinning at his little brother. “You think she likes jelly tarts?”

Ezran looked at him, his face serious. “Callum, everyone likes jelly tarts.”

Callum laughed outright. It was nice to have his spirits lifted. “Ok, let’s go get her some jelly tarts.”

\---

She was scrubbing her face and neck when they came around the corner, sitting cross legged on the cold, stone floor. Water still dripping from her nose and chin, she seemed to tense up until they emerged into the light.

Callum was surprised to see her relax a little, appearing to go back to washing. He was relieved to see they had brought her some clothes. She was dressed in a khaki pants and a baggy, brown shirt, with worn leather boots on her small feet. It all looked too big and loose on her skinny frame.

She dipped the wash rag in the bowl of grimy water and wiped it along her neck, pulling her hair back. Callum thought she was trying to appear nonchalant, but he could see her eyes darting to them as she worked.

“Hi.” Ezran stepped close to her cell, hugging Bait tight against his chest. “Callum told me your name is Rayla. I’m Ezran.”

She dropped the cloth into the bowl, finished washing for now, it would appear. “Hi.” She looked between Ezran and Callum. 

“Did you get breakfast?” Ezran asked.

“Yes.” She paused, then glanced at Callum. “Thank you.”

“What was it?” Callum stepped next to Ezran, a little lost as to what to say to her.

“I’m not sure. Porridge?” She shrugged.

“Yuck.” Ezran wrinkled his nose.

She smiled a small smile, her shoulders jumping in a snort. “It was ok.”

“Do you want a jelly tart?” Ezran held out his hand, two jelly tarts seeming to appear from nowhere.

Her eyes lit up a little and she moved forward slightly, her vision firmly focused on the baked treats in Ezran’s hand.

“Prince Ezran.” The nervous guard stepped forward. “I’m not sure…”

“It’s fine, Ez.” Callum put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Rayla looked at the guard, her eyes narrowed slightly before she got to her feet and walked over to Ezran. She hesitated for a brief moment, then took the offered jelly tart. “Thanks.” She smiled genuinely at Ezran, then turned to sit on the bench, still holding the jelly tart.

Ezran wasted no time in cramming a tart into his mouth, offering another one to Callum, who refused. He looked over at Rayla expectantly, clearly hoping she appreciated them as much as he did.

They were both surprised to see her place the tart at the end of the bench.

“Don’t you like jelly tarts?” Ezran mumbled around his full mouth.

“I’ll save it for later.” She smiled softly at them.

“I have more.” Ezran was clearly concerned. “If you’re hungry. Or we could bring you something else?”

Her face softened a little and she glanced down at the jelly tart.

“If you’re hungry, we can organise food for you.” Callum frowned. How much had Viren fed her? She was so thin.

Rayla picked up the jelly tart, pausing briefly before taking a tentative bite. Her eyes closed momentarily, and she sighed as she chewed slowly. She nodded at Ezran before taking another bite.

“Good, aren’t they?” He grinned at her.

“Pretty good.” She mumbled, bits of flaky pastry clinging to her lips. 

“Do you have jelly tarts in Xadia?” Ezran pulled out another two, breaking one in half and offering it to Bait.

Mouth full, Rayla shook her head. “Not where I’m from.” She muttered, looking a little wistful.

“You have baked things though, right?” Ezran sounded horrified.

Rayla laughed, rolling her eyes. “Of course.” She licked her fingers clean and began to pick at the small bits of pastry that had collected in her lap.

“Here.” Ezran poked a hand into her cell, ignoring the concerned yelp from the guard, as he held out another tart for her.

Rayla wasted no time in getting to her feet and taking the offered tart from him, a pleasant smile on her lips. “Thank you.” She remained standing before them as she began eating. “What _is_ that?” She gestured to Bait.

“A glow toad.” Ezran beamed at her. “His name is Bait.”

“Bait?” She frowned, a crooked grin on her face. “As in fishing bait?”

“Shush!” Ezran clapped his hands over Bait’s head. “We don’t remind him.”

Rayla chuckled, still munching on her jelly tart.

“We should go, Ez.” Callum sighed. “Sword practice.”

Ezran nodded, somehow producing one more jelly tart. “Here.” He handed it to Rayla. “We can bring you some other things, if you like? Or just more jelly tarts?”

“Fruit?” She asked hopeful.

Ezran looked unimpressed, wrinkling his nose.

“No problem.” Callum responded. “Em, what about books or something? I’m not sure how long…”

_How long you’re going to be locked up down here._

“You have books in elven?” She looked surprised.

“Em, maybe? The library is pretty big.” Callum shrugged. “I can check.”

She nodded but didn’t speak.

“Well, see you later?” Ezran smiled at her as he hitched Bait on his hip.

“Ok.” She said softly.

Callum could not help but think she looked a little sad as they turned to leave.

Ezran was uncharacteristically quiet as they made their way to the training yard.

“Callum.” He stopped before they walked outside. “Did she really try to kill you?” He looked up with large, sad eyes.

Callum sighed. “She… I don’t know.” He looked out into the harsh sun. “She seemed confused the entire time. Conflicted. But she dropped her swords in the end. I don’t think she was going to hurt me. I don’t think she could bring herself to.”

Ezran frowned. “What was she doing here then?”

That was a good question. One he’d been asking himself for years now. “I don’t know.”

“She seems… kinda friendly.” Ezran struggled for the right words.

“She’s probably just in need of someone to talk to.” Callum didn’t want to read too much into their interactions. He wanted answers to the questions that had plagued him these past few years, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up that he would. “She’s only had Viren to interact with the entire time.”

“Callum, you don’t think…” Ezran hugged Bait tighter. “Did Claudia know she was down there?”

Callum frowned. He’d been trying not to think about that. Claudia had always had a very cavalier attitude to dark magic and the use of magical creatures, but this was something different. Surely, even she wouldn’t approve of the _use_ of a sentient being like that.

“I hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next chapter in two weeks.


	4. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ezran learn more about Rayla, while Viren continues to try and plea his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMETOPHOBIA WARNING. If this triggers/squicks you, please be aware. While I do not believe the descriptions to be gratuitous, depending on your tolerance, it may be too much for you. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos or otherwise on the previous chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time out to do so!

Callum hit the dirt for what felt like the tenth time that session. Thoroughly covered in cold, wet mud he was at least thankful for a semi-soft landing. While still not particularly adept at sword fighting, he had been improving in recent years.

Today, however, he was distracted, and Soren landed more blows than usual.

Though not as many as Callum would have expected.

Soren seemed distracted too.

“Come on, look alive, step prince.” Soren mocked. “Still one more round before you can go wash.”

Callum sighed, looking over at his sword in the mud next to him. Something moving in the distance caught his attention. There was a set of small barred windows in the corner of the yard, and he could just make out six fingers gripping the iron bars from the dark recesses. The strangeness of the missing pinkie finger is what had apparently attracted his attention.

Even from here he could see two fingers were injured, the tips looking painful and inflamed.

One of the fingers raised momentarily, and he thought it was in acknowledgement.

Rayla?

“Hey, you didn’t actually hurt yourself, did you?”

Callum looked back at Soren, the young man appearing uncharacteristically concerned.

“No, I’m fine.” Callum looked away from the dungeon window and slowly got to his feet.

~~~

Callum made his way to the dungeon once again. Dressed and clean, he had some books and a small stash of fruit. Ezran followed behind him, Bait in hand as always. They turned the corner to find Rayla somehow perched on the smooth stone wall, looking out the window of her cell. She glanced back as they approached, then hopped down and walked to the iron bars.

“Hi!” Ezran grinned, his eyes darting to the window. “Enjoying the view?”

She shrugged, looking amused. “It’s not bad.” She glanced over at Callum. “You’re not a very good swords man.”

There was something cheeky in her eyes and Callum didn’t think she was trying to be particularly insulting. He paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully. “You’re not a very good assassin.”

“Callum!” Ezran chastised him but stopped upon hearing Rayla chuckle.

“We brought you some books.” Callum opened his pack. “And fruit. There’s not much variety this time of year.” He offered her a bag containing some apples and berries and wedged the books in between the iron bars.

She looked inside the bag, immediately grabbing an apple then depositing the bag on the bench. She held the apple between her teeth as she pulled the books free, shifting them around. She selected a title and left the others next to her fruit. Sitting cross legged on the bench, she idly flicked through the book, taking a bite from her apple. “Thanks.” She mumbled; her mouth full.

“You can read those books okay?” Callum asked.

“What? You don’t think elves can read or something?” She sounded defensive.

“No.” He held his hands up in apology. “I just wasn’t sure if there were different elven languages. It all looks the same to me, but I guess human languages mostly look the same too.”

She looked a little ashamed for having snapped. “They all look to be in High Elven. It’s the common tongue of Xadia.”

“There’s one language you can all read?” Ezran piped up, his eyes wide.

“Well, not everyone. I guess most elves can read it.” She sounded like she was trying not to boast.

“That’s amazing.” Ezran grinned at her and Callum could see her struggling not to smile back.

She shrugged. “Humans don’t have a common tongue?”

“No.” Ezran answered decisively, then looked at Callum. “Eh, do we?”

Callum snorted, rolling his eyes. “No.”

Rayla answered Ezran’s questions about elven languages, about where they go to school, what kind of stories they read to their children.

Callum watched their interactions. She smiled genuinely at his little brother, laughed at his silly jokes. He wondered if she had younger siblings of her own or if maybe she was simply good with young people. 

She seemed… warm. Caring.

He had always thought there must have been more to her than a cold-blooded assassin, but he had not expected this.

That night, when she spared his life, dropped to her knees, and sobbed… he just knew she must have had a story. Why would she have been there, threatening him but ultimately unable to complete her mission?

What did it mean?

“Callum?” Ezran poked him in the arm.

“Huh? Yeah? What?” He blushed, completely lost in thought.

“Rayla asked what human schools are like?” Ezran explained slowly. “I never went to one but you did for a while, right?”

“Eh, yeah, for a year or so.” Callum tried to pretend like he hadn’t been in his own world for the past few minutes.

“ _And…_ what was it like?” Ezran shook his head at him, like he was a lost cause.

“It was okay.” Callum thought back. It was a long time ago and he and his mother moved to the castle not long after. “I wasn’t exactly the most popular kid.”

Rayla snorted, biting her lip. “Sounds familiar.”

Callum frowned at her, not exactly sure why he was surprised to hear that.

Before he could think about it more a bell echoed faintly on the stairs.

“That’s the lunch bell.” Callum explained. “We should go.” He looked at Ezran.

“Really?” Ezran whined, hitching Bait.

Callum tried not to look at Rayla. “Dad might have some… news.”

“Oh.” Ezran understood immediately.

Callum glanced at Rayla, feeling a little guilty at the hopeful look on her face. She clearly knew exactly what they were talking about.

“Maybe we’ll see you later?” Ezran offered. “If you like?”

“If you like.” She gave him a small smile.

Callum sighed. “We probably won’t be able to come back later. We’ve got our weekly agricultural studies tutorial.”

He was surprised to see Rayla’s face fall, though she covered it quickly. “That’s fine.” 

Ezran frowned at him. “Ugh, agriculture.”

“Yeah, I’m not excited about it either.” Callum laughed, as he turned to leave.

“Maybe-”

Rayla’s voice was small.

He looked behind him to find her clutching one of the books tightly.

“Maybe you could come back tomorrow?” She blushed a little. “If… if you want.”

~~~

Callum made his way to the dining room for the evening meal. He wasn’t really hungry, but he was hoping his father would be there.

Maybe he would have word on their progress.

The afternoon discussing crop management and trading had absolutely dragged.

A part of him wanted to go see Rayla again. Perhaps, if he was quick…

He turned a corner and almost immediately ran into Claudia.

She had a number of books in her arms and seemed lost in thought… though not in the usual manner. Typically, there was something wistful or eccentric in her absent-minded behaviour. Today, she looked troubled. Preoccupied.

“Callum!” She squeaked in shock, fumbling for her books.

Callum tried to catch one, but it slipped through his hand and landed on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, absent mindedly noting the title. “The Principles of Omelas”

He handed it back to her, struggling to meet her eyes.

“Going for dinner?” She asked, her voice light though, when Callum looked at her, her brow was furrowed.

“Yeah.” He shuffled awkwardly.

“Want to grab some pastries and smuggle them into the library?” She looked at him hopefully.

“Eh, maybe another time.” He glanced away as he stepped around her.

A few days ago, he would have leapt at that invitation. So much had changed in such a short space of time.

“Callum, you have to understand!” She called after him. “My father didn’t have a choice.”

_“Take her away. You know where.”_

Her words from that night echoed in his head.

Of course she knew. She _knew_ Rayla was being held down there. Being tortured. Used.

He turned back to look at her and she seemed to take it as a positive. She stepped closer to him, a slightly frenzied smile on her face.

“Callum-”

“He didn’t have a _choice_?!” Callum’s voice was barely above a whisper. “So, what, the misery of one person is worth… peace? Protection?!”

Her smile faltered and a funny look crossed her face. “Isn’t it?”

Callum grimaced. As a philosophical thought exercise perhaps, but the reality of such a requirement was something else. It made him sick to think Rayla’s constant suffering was what allowed him to live in comfort the past three years.

He shook his head, turning back down the hall.

“Callum!” She called after him, but he continued walking.

He could not look at her right now.

Maybe ever again.

He couldn’t deal with Claudia and her warped world view right now. He needed to know what was happening with the council. What, if any, consensus they had come to.

He walked quickly to the dining room and pushed the door open, surprised to find Viren inside. He glanced at Ezran, who made a face at him.

Callum sat next to his brother, randomly placing some bread on his plate while he listened to Viren.

The dark mage did not appear to be winning the argument, and he looked the worse for it. His skin appeared pale and clammy.

In fact, he looked almost grey, his eyes sunken and black… his features shifted and melded, almost as if Callum were looking at the mage through a heat haze.

Callum shook his head, blinking, and when he looked back, Viren looked normal again.

Normal, if a little under the weather.

“Letting it go back to Xadia would most certainly-”

“It?!” Callum could not bite his tongue. “She’s a person. She has a name.”

Viren sighed, leaning back in his chair slightly.

“Do you even _know_ her name?” Callum glared at him.

“Prince Callum-” Viren was clearly trying to contain his temper.

“Have we tracked down the guard? The one who first encountered the elves?” Callum looked at Harrow, though he noted, once again, the strange look that briefly crossed Viren’s face.

Harrow sighed. “Not as yet. We have had other priorities, Callum.”

“What good would tracking the guard down do, assuming such a guard even exists.” Viren pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It would prove that she did actually let me go. Let both of us go.” Callum elected to speak directly to Harrow, seeing Viren had made up his mind a long time ago.

Harrow seemed to consider this, pursing his lips.

Callum took a deep breath. He would rather have had this conversation with his father alone, but he didn’t know how long he had before they decided Rayla’s fate. “It’s like you said… the narrative of… of love. Maybe this is our chance!”

Viren scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Harrow, really? Are we entertaining this… teenage fantasy?”

Callum felt his cheeks burn. “Not like that! Dad, you know what I mean.”

“Yes, yes, Prince Callum, we’ve all read ‘Love Among the Dragons’. The elven temptresses in fiction are far removed from the assassin currently occupying the dungeon.” Viren sneered.

“Viren enough.” Harrow’s voice was quiet, cold, but all present knew this tone well. “Callum is my son and a Prince of Katolis, you are to afford him the respect his title demands.”

“Your Majesty-” Viren attempted to explain but Harrow raised his hand, silencing him.

“I said enough.” Harrow snarled. “I want to have dinner with my boys. You are dismissed.”

~~~

Callum lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Once again, he struggled to sleep, his mind continually drifting to Rayla in the dungeon.

He hoped she was warm enough. Glancing over at his own fireplace, he sighed. The logs had long ago burned out, leaving behind only red glowing embers to illuminate the room.

How many nights had he spent warm, comfortable, and safe due to Rayla’s suffering? The guilt of it twisted his stomach and made his head pound.

He looked at the books on his night stand. Books on human nutrition and physiology. On starvation and convalescence. None of what he read seemed to apply to what he was seeing. He didn’t know how to help her. Were humans and elves so different? When he looked at her now, down in the dungeon, in her too loose, drab clothes she looked… familiar.

She didn’t look like the wild, exotic elves he had read about.

She looked scared.

Alone.

In need of help. 

He should have done something that night. He should have fought for her. Stood up against the people he knew, in the name of what was right.

It was a failing he could never atone for. Helping her get back to Xadia was the very least he could do.

She could have killed him that night.

And how did he repay her? By letting them take her away. Lock her up. Use her like some kind of soulless commodity.

She should hate him. He wouldn’t have blamed her. He expected it in a way.

But she didn’t seem to.

He didn’t understand her. She was an enigma to him. He wanted to learn more about her. To know what brought her to the castle that night. How she had become an assassin.

Why she hadn’t gone through with killing him?

He… he wanted to know if she resented him? If she regretted not taking his life and escaping.

Escaping the pain and misery of the past two and a half years.

He wanted to know what Viren had put her through, but he was terrified of the truth. Of knowing the full extent of what she had suffered.

What she had suffered because he had been a coward. Too afraid to voice his concerns.

He wanted to know if there was any way he could ever pay her back, make it up to her.

If she would ever forgive him.

Callum swallowed and turned on his side.

That was a ridiculous thought. He had no right to ask for her forgiveness and it wasn’t fair to saddle her with his guilt.

That was his mistake to live with, his burden to bear. He couldn’t saddle her with his emotional baggage when she must have so much of her own already.

No.

He wasn’t deserving of her forgiveness.

He would help her heal as much as he could while she stayed in the castle. He would fight to get her back to Xadia.

He would try to restore as much of her previous life as he could, and he would carry the shame and guilt for not doing more by himself.

~~~

They turned the corner to find Rayla laying on the floor of her cell, her eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

“Rayla, are you okay?” Ezran rushed forward, closely followed by Callum.

She didn’t acknowledge them, instead continuing to stare vacantly ahead.

“What happened?!” Callum called out to the guard, who slowly came towards them. “How long has she been like this?!”

The guard shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. “What do you mean, Highness?”

“Look at her!” The concern was evident in Callum’s voice. “What happened?!”

“Rayla?” Ezran gripped the bars. “Rayla! Wake up.”

“Get a healer!” Callum ordered the guard before Rayla took a sudden intake of breath.

Her body arched off the floor, muscles taut and rigid. Ezran stepped back, groping for Callum’s hand. She seemed to breathe in forever, before she screamed suddenly, long and piercing.

Her screaming went on for an impossibly long time then cut off suddenly.

She collapsed to the cell floor, quiet for a second, before she convulsed and then rolled to her side. She appeared to come to her senses a little as she gasped and vomited.

Callum pulled Ezran behind him as they watched dumbfounded.

She managed to crawl to her knees as she vomited again.

Callum brought a hand to his mouth as he saw she was vomiting a thick black substance. The pungent smell of it turned his stomach.

“Ez, go.” Callum didn’t look at his little brother. “Get the physician. Get Dad.”

“What’s wrong, Callum?” Ezran backed away from the distressing scene.

Callum glanced at the guilty looking guard. “I think it’s dark magic.”

Ezran stepped a little closer to the cell. “It’ll be ok, Rayla.” He then turned and ran up the stairs.

Callum dropped to his knees by the iron bars. “Rayla, can you hear me?”

She dry heaved once more, then collapsed seeming not to care she was lying in her own putrid vomit.

“Open the cell.” Callum ordered the guard.

“Highness-”

“I said open it!” Callum spat, eyes wide and furious.

The guard swallowed, his hands shaking noticeably as he pulled out a large set of keys and opened the heavy iron door.

Callum paused for a brief moment then stepped into the cell.

Rayla was lying on the floor, covered in her own mess, panting. He hesitated, then crouched down next to her and gingerly picked her up, shuddering as he did so.

The substance she had vomited was thick, sticky, and freezing cold.

“Rayla?” He touched her gently, lifting her out of the revolting puddle on the floor. “Please, what happened?”

She sobbed pathetically, not pulling back from him, nor leaning into his touch. He glanced down as he noticed her thighs were wet, blood weeping onto the rough wool in two strangely straight lines across her inner thighs.

An image of her in that dungeon flashed in his mind… all of the scars on her inner arms and legs.

“Rayla?”

She hid her face. “He won’t stop. He won’t let me go… please… end this.”

Callum swallowed, taking a moment to understand her meaning. 

“Callum?”

He looked over his shoulder to find Harrow, Ezran and Opeli staring at him.

“Come out of there, son.” Harrow stepped forward, glancing back at the Crown Guard that Callum could just make out behind him.

“She’s injured.” Callum bit back.

“Moonshadow elves are master illusionists, Prince Callum.” Opeli looked uncharacteristically shaken, her eyes on the vile black mess as she spoke.

“Viren did something to her.” Callum nodded in the direction of her thighs, though Rayla pulled them close against her body and he was unsure if Harrow saw her injury.

Harrow frowned, glancing back at Soren.

The blond looked disgusted, his handsome face pale. Despite his family's apparent fondness for Dark Magic, Callum knew Soren had always had a dislike for the art.

“Is this true?” Harrow stepped closer, all of the Crown Guard standing to attention, the echoes of metal upon metal ringing out in the cavernous dungeon.

Rayla continued to hide her face, struggling to regain her composure.

“Her name is Rayla.” Ezran’s small voice sounded eerie in the strange, subterranean twilight.

Harrow nodded. “Rayla,” He turned back to her. “Did Viren come here?”

She still didn’t answer, her breath coming in hitching gasps as she lay bonelessly across Callum’s legs.

“Ask him.” Callum pointed at the guard, who immediately wilted as Harrow turned to look at him.

“Did Lord Viren do… this?” Harrow got to his feet, gesturing to Rayla.

The guard put his hands up. “Your Majesty… he said… her blood. He just needed a little… to keep us all safe. I had no idea-”

“What did he do?” Harrow's voice was quiet, furious.

The guard swallowed; his eyes wide. “Terrible things.”

Harrow turned back at Rayla and Callum, his face troubled. “This is not the place for her.” He looked at one of the Crown Guard. “I doubt she can walk. Carry her.”

The Guard nodded and stepped into the cell.

“No!” Rayla tried to crawl away from him, slipping on the damp cell floor.

Harrow frowned. “We are taking you to a room. You can wash and rest.”

Rayla looked at him and Callum thought he saw some relief wash over her face. Still, she flinched away as the guard stepped forward again.

“Can _I_ help you?” Callum felt his heart race.

“Prince Callum-”

“I already need a bath.” Callum cut off Opeli's objections. He looked back at Rayla.

She glanced at the assembled party, then back at Callum, giving him a barely perceptible nod.

He slid next to her, offering her a hand. “Do you think you can walk or-”

“I’ll walk.” She said defiantly, taking his hand with both of hers.

Once again, he noticed the strange feeling of her small hand in his. Gently, he pulled her to her feet. She was unsteady and he thought it would be easier if she would just let herself be carried, but he understood her stubborn insistence on walking.

She seemed proud. He thought it unlikely she would want all these humans seeing her too weak to walk.

She stumbled and tripped as she neared the door to the cell, and instinctively Callum reached out for her.

He offered her his shoulder and she took it without hesitation.

Callum tried not to acknowledge the strange looks he was getting from the assembled party, barring Ezran. 

Harrow led the way up the stairs and into the castle proper.

She stumbled and staggered through the halls, occasionally trying to walk by herself and quickly realising she was not strong enough.

The rest of the party walked patiently behind them, no-one speaking.

They followed Harrow through the halls, until he stopped at a nondescript door.

A guard stepped in front of Harrow and opened the door to the room, stepping back to allow the King to enter.

Callum and Rayla followed close behind, flanked by Ezran.

Opeli and the guards hung back in the hallway.

Callum had never seen this room before. It was relatively bare, by the Royal family’s standards, but infinitely more comfortable than the cell she was just housed in.

Incomparable to the dank, lonely dungeon Viren left her chained up in.

There was a comfortable looking bed beneath a large window. Callum thought she would like that. In the corner was a small writing desk and chair, next to a large, rough wardrobe. There was a door in the corner, which Callum assumed led to a wash room.

Rayla stepped away from him and managed to stumble on unsteady legs to clutch the bed. She looked around the room, seeming to focus on the window in particular before she looked at Harrow.

“This will be your room for now.” Harrow spoke softly. “We will send a crow to the Breach immediately and inform them of what has happened. I will instruct General Amaya to begin negotiations with the Sunfire elves to ensure your safe passage to Xadia.” He sighed, looking at Callum briefly. “Please accept our sincere apologies for the misfortunes that have been visited upon you. These were not the will of the Katolian people, and the perpetrators will be dealt with accordingly.”

He paused, seeming to collect himself. “Obviously, your reasons for coming here would normally bestow a life sentence… or harsher… but in light of Prince Callum’s testimony, I am satisfied that returning you safely to Xadia is the best course of action.”

Rayla glanced at Callum, then back at Harrow before she nodded, biting her lip. “Thank you.”

Harrow inclined his head slightly, stepping back. “I will instruct someone to bring you hot water and fresh clothes. Food will be brought to you. Please take this opportunity to rest. The trek to the Breach is not a pleasant one this time of year. You will need your strength.”

Rayla nodded and Callum thought he could see her blinking back tears.

“Come boys.” Harrow turned his attention to Callum and Ezran, ushering them out.

Callum glanced back at Rayla. She was running her hands over the covers of the bed.

“Callum?”

He hurried to catch up to Harrow, the sound of the guard closing the heavy doors echoing loudly in the large, empty hallway. “Yes?”

Harrow stopped and turned to him. “Could you please draw Rayla? I think it would help negotiations with the elves if we have a face to go with this story.” He paused. “And she may have family that is missing her. I’m sure they would like to see her.”

Callum nodded. “Yes, Dad.”

Harrow frowned at Callum’s destroyed clothing. “Perhaps first, you should have a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's nice to have Rayla some place more comfortable! 
> 
> As always, comments are welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow deals with Viren, as Callum and Ezran get to know a little more about Moonshadow elves, and Rayla in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who kudos/commented or otherwise interacted on the previous chapter. 
> 
> I really appreciate it all! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is so very nice to have Rayla out of the dungeon!

Callum hurried through the dark halls. He had bathed and dressed in record time, intending on waiting in the alcove overlooking the Throne Room until Harrow dealt with Viren.

His father had not told him or Ezran what was going to happen to the High Mage, but Callum could tell he was seething with rage.

Looking around for any observers, he slipped into the passage via the painting Ezran had previously shown him. He could already hear raised voices before he even reached the peep hole.

As before, he could not see Harrow. Viren and Opeli were in similar positions to the first time he had observed the council meeting.

Though this time, Viren looked considerably more subdued.

“Your Majesty, if you will just permit me to-”

“I will permit nothing, Viren. You disobeyed a direct order from your King!” Harrow’s voice boomed through the room.

Viren winced, bowing his head. “Your Majesty, please, if we could speak in private.”

“I have indulged to you long enough, Viren.” Harrow seemed to have stood up, appearing in view. “In recognition of the previous good you have done for Katolis, I will grant you your life and your freedom.” Viren seemed to relax, lifting his head slightly as Harrow continued. “But you are hereby banished from the Kingdom of Katolis. You have until sunrise tomorrow to gather your belongings. You will be escorted to the border of your choosing. If you set foot inside Katolis again, your freedom will be revoked.”

Viren wilted, clearly lost for words.

Harrow walked past him, not so much as glancing in his direction. “A decree will go out to the townships. Dark Magic is hereby outlawed in Katolis. All Dark Mages are to give up their craft or face imprisonment. What I saw in that dungeon was an abomination. I will not permit it in my lands ever again.” Harrow turned to the guards by the door, “Escort Viren to his chambers and observed while he prepares for his departure.” 

Callum slumped against the cool, stone wall.

Viren banished? What did that mean for Soren and Claudia?

And Rayla.

What should he do? Was it his place to tell her Viren was banished?

He glanced up at the peep hole. The council seemed to be discussing what to say in the letter to the elves.

He probably should go do his part. At least that was something he knew how to do.

~~~

Callum frowned at his sketch book, another image of Rayla half complete on the page. He could not decide which was the best drawing to create for this letter. He looked to the scraps of paper surrounding him where he sat cross legged on his bed. It was the first time he had seen them all collectively.

There were so many.

He picked up the closest one. It was one of the first he’d drawn; an image of her from when she pulled her hood back, revealing herself.

The paper beside that, the fierce look on her face as she held her blades out, trying to get information from him.

A scrap beside that, an unfinished outline of just her face… that conflicted look immediately before she pulled back.

The largest, most detailed one was of her, face in her hands, as she kneeled on the floor sobbing.

He sighed, sorting through the drawings.

He had to get this right. He had to do everything in his power to get her back to Xadia. Her ‘death’ had been hanging over him for years and now, somehow, he had the chance to make up for not being her voice that night. For not standing up to Claudia, to his father.

For not explaining that Rayla hadn’t been able to go through with it.

That there was something more to her.

His eyes fell on his bedside table. Shuffling awkwardly, he pulled out the scroll Harrow, his father, had given him that day. It was worn now, tatty in places. He had read it so often that he almost knew it by heart.

It had brought about such a change in their relationship. They had both been able to let down their walls after that night, to let each other in, but it had also been partially responsible for the intense guilt that had followed him in the years since.

Harrow spoke to him and Ezran often about his hopes for moving forward, healing the physical and metaphorical breach between the Human Kingdoms and Xadia. He said it would likely take generations before they had anything approaching a real peace, but they had to start somewhere.

No more incursions in to Xadia.

The outpost at the Breach was to pull back to the Katolian side and merely observe.

_I now believe true strength is found in vulnerability…in forgiveness, in love. There is a beautiful upside-down truth, which is that these moments of purest strength appear as weakness to those who don’t know better. For a long time, I didn’t know better. I ask you and your brother to reject history as a narrative of strength and instead have faith that it can be a narrative of love._

Those words had haunted Callum.

It was almost like his father had somehow _known_ what was going to happen. Like he had an insight into how much things would change that night.

Rayla had dropped her swords, had given up and when she was in most need of a defender, he had failed her.

Callum had thought for years that the guilt for Rayla’s death would be the motivation for _him_ to work towards peace but maybe that wasn’t the case at all.

Now, he could make up for being weak back then. For going along with what he supposedly _knew_ , what he had been taught. For not questioning more what he had seen with his own eyes.

For not seeing past appearances.

For not speaking up.

He could never give Rayla back the years she had lost to the darkness of Viren’s dungeon, but he could help her get home.

To hopefully find some peace of her own.

And maybe help with bringing a stronger peace between their peoples. 

He glanced down at his sketch book once again, an image forming in his mind.

Rayla… that slight smile on her face as she took the jelly tart from Ezran.

That is what her family would want to see.

And that’s how he wanted to remember her too, once this was all over.

Maybe he could finally move on from the scraps that surrounded him, haunted him.

Maybe he could find peace too.

\---

The next morning, Callum was happy that it was Ez who suggested they visit Rayla. His younger brother had a stash of jelly tarts and a pack of cards, though Callum recommended they also bring her some more fruit and books.

“Your Highnesses?” The guard looked at them both confused.

Ezran smiled at her, struggling with Bait and an armful of jelly tarts. “We’re here to see Rayla.”

The guard glanced between him and Callum. “The elf?”

“Yes.” Callum said decisively. “Rayla.”

The guard swallowed, looking at her partner on the other side of the door. “The elf has only allowed food to be brought to her. She has refused medical attention twice. I do not think-”

“Oh, we’re friends.” Ezran stated matter of fact.

The guards once again exchanged a look, then silently appealed to Callum.

For his part, Callum wasn’t exactly sure ‘friends’ was the right word for… whatever the three of them were, but he was not about to discuss that with the people assembled. “Rayla?” He spoke loudly, hoping she would hear him.

“Yeah?” She called out from behind the door. Apparently, she had been listening.

“It’s Callum and Ezran.” Ez cheerfully announced. “We brought you jelly tarts.”

“And fruit.” Callum rolled his eyes, grinning at Ez.

“Oh. Thanks.” She hesitated briefly. “Come in?”

The guard begrudgingly opened the door. “We’ll be just outside, Highnesses.” She e eyed Rayla standing just inside.

Callum sighed, following Ezran.

Ezran proceeded to the small writing desk in the corner and deposited his jelly tarts on it, grinning at Rayla.

She chuckled, a genuine smile on her face. Bait grumbled, and she offered him a jelly tart, squeaking when his long tongue darted out and slurped the treat.

“Disgusting!” She sniggered, wiping her hand on her pants.

She clearly had been able to have a proper bath. Her skin and hair looked truly clean and she was dressed in slightly more comfortable clothing, though the pants and shirt still hung from her bony frame.

She glanced back at Callum and he started a little having been found staring.

“Eh, we brought some books and fruit as well.” He stepped forward and awkwardly handed her the items.

She chuckled as she took them. “Thanks.” Putting the books down, she peered inside the hessian bag, furrowing her brow. She pulled out a strawberry and looked it over. “What’s this?”

“A strawberry.” Ezran giggled. “You don’t have them in Xadia?”

She shook her head, sniffing it, raising her eyebrows in apparent appreciation. “Never heard of them.” She took a tentative bite, her eyes lighting up. “That’s really good.” She smiled at both of them, quickly finishing the berry.

“We just got them from Duren. We don’t normally get them in Katolis this early.” Ezran explained. “Callum snuck them out of the breakfast room, he thought you might like them.”

Callum blushed, pretending to look at the elsewhere. “We brought you some more books, though I have no idea what they’re about.” He glanced at her as she grabbed another strawberry.

“Magic.” She mumbled, wiping some juice off her bottom lip.

“Oh, cool!” Ezran piped up.

“I guess.” She shrugged, looking the titles over.

“Have you read them before?” Callum was a little disheartened at her lacklustre response.

“Magic books?” She snorted. “No.”

Callum frowned at her, confused.

“I’m not a mage.” She explained, grabbing another strawberry.

“I thought all Xadians were born connected to an arcanum?” Callum asked.

She shrugged. “We are. Just not everyone wants to be or has the talent to be a mage.”

“Oh.” He considered this. “Why wouldn’t you want to do magic?”

She shrugged again. “Moon magic is all illusions and metaphors.” Waving her hand dismissively, she continued. “It’s all a bit wishy washy for me.” She sighed heavily, looking away. “Which is good because I wouldn’t be able to do magic any more now.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why?”

She swallowed, her jaw tense. “I’m tainted by Dark Magic now.” She looked down at her cloth covered arm. “My connection to the arcanum is corrupted. I’ll be lucky if Sol Regem doesn’t destroy me on sight.”

Callum’s first instinct was to reach out and comfort her but he elected not to. He didn’t know who Sol Regem was and he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask. “But… that wasn’t your fault. Surely, you can explain-”

“It doesn’t work like that.” She cut him off. “It’s in my flesh now. My blood.” She looked away. “I’m marked. Sullied.”

Callum didn’t know what to say. He didn’t understand. “I…” She glanced up at him. “I’m sorry.”

And he was. For another crime. Something else to add to the tally.

She sighed in the tense silence. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter.” She glanced at Ezran, her expression softening at the concerned look on his face. “What’s that?” She pointed at the playing cards in his hands.

“Cards!” Ezran proclaimed, seemingly unaffected by the tension in the room.

“Cards?” Rayla appeared none the wiser, taking them from Ezran when he offered them to her. She struggled to open the packet around her injured fingers but seemed determined to do so. After a few tries she pulled out the playing cards, shuffling through them. “It’s a game?” She looked over at Ezran.

“Well, you can play lots of different games with them. I only know a few. Most of them involve gambling and Callum won’t teach me.” Ezran mock sneered at Callum, who rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, fine, but only because it was just your birthday and you’re now so much older and wiser.” Callum added sagely. Truth be told, most of the card games Ezran knew were quite childish and he was strangely embarrassed to play them with Rayla.

There was only one chair and the bed was a small and strangely intimate place to play cards, so, without discussion, they elected to sit on the rug. Callum shuffled awkwardly as he explained the rules. They were midway through their first game when they realised, they have nothing to wager. Ezran’s enormous stash of jelly tarts came in handy, as well as the fruit. Ezran tried to argue the fruit should be worth less than jelly tarts but as he and Rayla were just learning, Callum successfully convinced him each piece weighed the same.

Ezran proved to be surprisingly good for a first timer, and he was grinning happily at his mountain of jelly tarts when there was a knock on the door.

“Enter.” Callum turned to look at the guard who peered around the door.

“Em, Prince Ezran… it seems Mistress Gerda is looking for you…” She winced. “Something about history tuition?”

“Oh man.” Ezran groaned, dropping his cards. “I was kinda hoping she wouldn’t find me.”

“I guess that’s us.” Callum started gathering the remaining cards.

“You don’t have history, Callum.” Ezran stated plainly. “You don’t have to leave.”

“Uh…” Callum blushed. Maybe he could use this opportunity to ask Rayla some of the questions that have been plaguing him the past two years. Still, he thought it would be too awkward to stay alone with her.

Rayla paused, blushing a little. “You can stay… if you want…” She glanced at him through her thick lashes. “I’ll give you a chance to win your jelly tarts back.”

Callum snorted. He cared little for jelly tarts but he would like answers. He sighed, pretending to glance at the sun as it shone through the window. “I guess I have some time to kill.”

Ezran bid them farewell and took his leave.

Callum made himself comfortable on the rug again. “You seem much better today.” He mentioned as he shuffled the cards.

She shrugged, picking at something on the rug. “I still don’t feel myself but I’m getting there.”

“You heal quickly.” He couldn’t believe she was the same girl they found under the castle.

She glanced behind her, looking through the window. “It’s nearing the full moon.”

“That’s a big deal for Moonshadow elves?” Callum unconsciously searched the sky as well.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “The clue is in the name, dummy.”

“So... you can turn invisible during the full moon?” He leaned a little closer to her.

She looked him up and down, a lopsided smirk on her face. “ _Maaaaaybe_.”

“Can you do anything else?”

“Oh, turning invisible not enough for ya?!” She teased, flicking a card at him.

Callum was surprised at her tone. She had not just changed physically; her whole demeanour was different. She seemed almost playful. Nothing like the scared, standoffish girl from the dungeon that first evening. Or the conflicted assassin from all those years ago. He supposed knowing she was finally going home had lifted her spirits. “Hey, you’re the magical being here.” He rolled an apple at her.

She considered this, picking up the apple and looking it over. “The fuller the moon, the more powerful we are. Faster. Stronger.”

“What does it feel like?” Callum rested the cards on his knee.

She gazed at the rug, apparently deep in thought. “I almost forget. It’s been so long…” She shook herself, blushing a little. “It’s hard to describe… it’s just… like, I dunno, a surge or a tingling.” She shrugged. “Humans really don’t have that?”

Callum shook his head. “That must be amazing.” He found himself longing for such a connection. To feel a part of something bigger than who he was.

She shrugged again. “I guess. I don’t know any different. I’ve always felt like that.”

“I wish humans could do magic.” Callum sighed.

“You don’t do dark magic?” Her voice was strained.

He looked up at her, surprised to see how tense she was. She looked guarded.

“No.” He answered simply, shaking his head. He had always had an interest in magic, but his mother’s disapproval of dark magic had ensured Harrow never permitted him to study it.

He had lost any interest in dark magic after Rayla’s supposed death.

After imagining Viren carving her up.

His attention had turned to Xadia after that. To primal magic. He tortured himself by reading everything he could about it, knowing he could never truly understand it.

“What’s that book you carry around?”

He was startled out of his introspection to find Rayla nodding at the sketchbook resting against the bed.

“It’s a sketchbook.” He explained. “I… I like to draw.” Callum elaborated when Rayla appeared confused. “Here.” He reached over and grabbed the book, flicking through the pages to one he didn’t think would embarrass him (his sketches of her from last night) or disturb her (drawings of Viren or Claudia).

She leaned closer, her eyes wandering over the pages. “You’re good.”

Callum blushed, not really knowing why. People often complimented him on his drawings, and he was aware he was better than average. Still, it seemed strange to hear it from her. “Em, thanks.”

They were startled by a bell ringing in the hallway. Instinctively, Callum turned to look at the door.

Rayla leaned back against the bed, apparently waiting for him to explain.

“That’s the bell announcing dinner.” He pushed himself to his feet. “I should go.”

She stood up as well. “Thanks for the fruit and books.” She looked away. “And for you guys playing cards or whatever you call it.”

He smiled shyly at her. “That’s fine. I can see if we have any Elven books on subjects other than magic.” He pondered this. “Though, I’m not sure how I’d tell.”

“I could teach you the alphabet,” She paused, a light pink blush on her cheeks. “If you want, that is.”

“Really?” Callum could not hide his enthusiasm. It would be wonderful to read Elven.

She shrugged, laughing a little. “I haven’t got much else to do.”

“Thank you.” Callum smiled genuinely at her. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Okay.” She nodded, not quite meeting his eyes.

Callum frowned at her change in behaviour but didn’t feel comfortable enough to question her on it. He paused, then turned to the door. 

“Callum.” She sounded… shy.

He turned to look at her, surprised to see her subdued.

“You have a knife?”

Callum started, completely unsure what she meant.

“With your book?” She pointed at his sketch book when he didn’t speak.

“It’s for sharpening charcoal.” He explained, once he realised what she was referring to.

“I figured.” She rolled her eyes, snorting before becoming shy again. “Could you…?” She turned her head, showing him the matted hair on her right side. “I can’t get the knots out. Its… uncomfortable.”

Callum swallowed embarrassed, though he wasn’t sure why. She wanted him to cut her hair? It seemed strangely… intimate. 

“Em, I could just give you the knife, if you prefer.” He didn’t move from where he was standing near the door.

She sighed, gesturing to the room. “I don’t have a mirror. And I don’t think I could see it properly anyway.”

“I’ve… I’ve never cut anyone’s hair before.” He didn’t know why he was so reluctant. He had touched her before, but it was always out of necessity.

She snorted, rolling her eyes and some of the tension left her body. “I’m not trying to impress anyone.”

Callum chuckled, shrugging. “Okay, but you can’t say you weren’t warned.” He stepped closer to her, pulling his sketch book over his head and retrieving the small sharp knife secured in a convenient pocket.

She looked around briefly, then made her way to the chair by the writing desk, Callum following behind.

Sitting down, she pulled her free hair away so Callum could see the area she was concerned with. He winced looking at it. Some of the hair was tightly matted right next to her skin, pulling it taut. It did look painful. His eyes briefly ran over her horns, her pointed ears.

He has tried to avoid staring.

Tries to avoid staring now.

Her ears flattened a little and she glanced at him, as much as her position would allow. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” He blushed, rubbing his fingers over his knife. “Em, is it okay it I touch you? Touch your head?”

He could see more than hear her snort. “How else are you going to do it?”

He shrugged but elected not to verbally respond. Gingerly, he threaded his fingers through the looser hair near the nape of her neck. She shivered a little and he almost tried to back out. However, this close, he could see how tight the skin behind her ear was and he knew he needed to push through.

Biting his lip, he brought the knife to her hair, the sharp blade easily cutting through the dirty white locks.

She immediately sighed, her shoulders relaxing a little.

He tried to concentrate on the task at hand, quickly and efficiently cutting the intense mats. The hair around her ears and horns was particularly bad.

“Em, I just need to move your ear…” He was surprised at how dry his mouth was.

He could just make out the strange face she made, and he was surprised to find her ear flattening against her neck. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, taking advantage of the extra space.

Callum took a breath. This was probably a silly question, but it wasn’t covered in any of the books he’s read. “Em, so… can you _move_ your ears?”

She chuckled. “Yeah.” Her head moved slightly as she tried to get a look at him. “Can’t humans move their ears.”

Callum considered this as he bent closer to her head, cutting more of her hair away and dropping it on the floor for convenience. “I don’t think so.” He pondered. “I can’t move my ears.”

“Huh.” She furrowed her brow and he wanted to ask what she was thinking.

“What does it mean?” He frowned at the painful looking skin revealed behind the matting.

“Mean?” She sounded confused.

“When you move your ears? I’ve noticed you… elves in general, you seem to move your ears a lot.” He flushed. Was that a personal question? He hoped she didn’t ask which other elves he’d seen do this. She was the only elf he knew but he was reluctant to admit he’d watched her close enough to notice the rise and fall of her ears.

“Do you think I’m signalling you with my ears or something?” She teased.

Callum flushed, getting defensive. “No! It’s just, you know, an observation.” He tried to concentrate on cutting the rest of her hair.

Rayla sighed, a small smile on her lips. “It doesn’t _mean_ anything. I can move my ears, if I need to but mostly, they’re doing their own thing.”

Callum sniggered. “Fair enough.” He leaned back, looking over his handiwork. He had little choice but to cut the hair back completely. It seemed to make more sense than to leave the few random long patches that inexplicably survived. Though, after the hair was gone, he wondered if he should have asked her first.

He looked up at the top of her head. The last part of matted hair was at the base of her horn. He frowned, bouncing on his heals.

“Em, I’m nearly done but...”

“But what?” She once again tried to look around at him.

“If I can avoid touching your, ah, horn, should I?”

He noticed her flush and look away. “Can you avoid touching the… the base of it?”

He surveyed the extent of the ruined hair left. “I think so.”

“Okay.” She nodded; her voice small.

Callum worked as quickly as he could, fearful of cutting her but also concerned he was breaking some sort of taboo. Maybe it was something covered in one of the library books? She clearly did not seem inclined to elaborate. 

He pulled his hand back and looked over her head. The entire right side of her skull, from horn down to her neck was now almost completely bald. The skin underneath is red and painful looking in places.

“You done?” She looked up at him.

“Yep.” He stepped back stiffly, allowing her to stand.

She got to her feet, running one hand over the now exposed skin. She winced a little as her fingers graze some of the inflamed patches but overall, she looked relieved. Her hand held high caused the sleeve of her shirt to fall back and Callum grimaced at the scars and marks once hidden by the material.

Some of them also looked painful and red.

“Do you want me to call a physician?” He could not keep the concern from his voice, remembering the guard’s words from earlier.

She immediately dropped her hand, turning her head from him. “I’m fine.”

He sighed. “Okay, well, I should go. Em, I guess we’ll maybe see you tomorrow… If you want?”

She shrugged, still looking away. “If you want.” Noticing the hair on the floor, she bent down and began picking it up.

Callum knelt next to her and collected some of the stray locks.

Satisfied she had it all, she got to her feet and held her hand out for him.

Confused, Callum accepted the hair from her.

“Burn it.” She commanded; her voice shaky. “Please.”

Callum’s mouth fell open.

“I don’t want it used for dark magic.” She looked away. “That’s why he cut it. And pulled out my nails. Cut me. It must be destroyed.”

“I promise.” Callum closed his fist over the matted hair.

She sighed, seeming to relax before glancing at him. “See you tomorrow?”

Callum nodded, smiling softly. “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Nice to have a mostly light hearted one for a change!


	6. Interregnum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla begins to relax a little, as she and Callum get to learn more about their cultures and about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented, left kudos and otherwise interacted with the last chapter. 
> 
> Sorry I am behind in replying to comments. Real life has been hectic.

“So, this spell, it’s… _Mystica Arbora_ , a concealment spell?” Callum squinted at the book, then glanced up at Rayla.

She was playing snap with Ezran, her back against the wall next to him. She narrowed her eyes mockingly at Ezran as she glanced over at the book Callum had in his lap.

“Eh, yeah, you can already read that?” She asked, clearly surprised at his progress.

Callum blushed, struggling not to beam with pride. It felt nice to have impressed her. “It’s not too hard, once you know the alphabet.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow. “I only taught you the alphabet about an hour ago.”

Callum shrugged, glancing at his lap. They began sitting shoulder to shoulder so they could share the book and remained that way even though they were no longer reading. “I’ve a pretty good memory.”

Rayla snorted. “You don’t say.”

“Hey, are we playing or what?” Ezran whined, shoulders hunched over. 

Rayla rolled her eyes, grinning, as she turned her attention back to Ezran and their cards.

Callum smiled at them briefly, then went back to trying to read one of the spell books they brought when she first moved to this room.

“Snag!” Rayla cheered, pulling the cards close to her body.

“It’s snap.” Ezran grumbled. “And you’re using some weird… elf magic to win.”

“I told you, I’m not a mage.” Rayla teased as she shuffled her cards. “Make use of your pinko or something.”

Ezran sniggered at her, clutching his remaining few cards close to his chest.

Their game was cut short by a knocking on the door. A guard peeked around the room, his eyes falling on Ezran. “Eh, pardon me your Highness-”

“Yeah, yeah, Gerda is looking for me.” Ezran sighed, retrieving Bait as he got to his feet. “See you tomorrow, Rayla? See you later, Callum.” He trudged to the door, looking like he was going to a much worse fate than a history lesson.

Callum watched the door close, then looked back at his book, watching Rayla out of the corner of his eye.

She was attempting to shuffle the cards, her manner clumsy. He wondered if it was inexperience or her injured fingers causing the issue.

Or perhaps the lack of a pinkie finger. He thought to the ointment and bandages he had in his pocket. Maybe now was a good time to give them to her? She didn’t seem to want to appear vulnerable, but he didn’t miss how she winced if something touched her injured fingers or how she tugged on the rough sleeves of her tunic. Her scalp, at least, seemed to be looking a little better than it had the previous day.

He was about to pull the medical supplies out of his pocket when she spoke.

“How come you get out of all these lessons?” She leaned back against the wall but kept her eyes on the cards in her hands.

Callum shrugged. “Ezran is going to be the next King. He has to do extra lessons.” He smiled, biting his lip. “And Gerda is not a big fan of mine.” Rayla furrowed her eyebrows and he elaborated. “I’m not very good at history.”

“I thought you have a good memory.” She rested her head against the stone wall.

Callum grimaced. “Yeah, only really for stuff I like. Stuff I’m interested in.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Why-” She paused.

“What?” Callum asked.

“It’s nothing.” She shook her head, pulling at the rough material of her sleeve.

“It’s okay.” Callum closed his book, shuffling around a little to face her better.

Rayla took a deep breath, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. “You’re the older brother… why…?”

Callum nodded., understanding her question. “Why am I not going to be King?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

Callum paused. “King Harrow isn’t my biological father. The Crown is passed to a blood relative first.”

“Oh.” She mused on this. “So, what are you going to do then?”

“Do?” Callum sighed. “I don’t know. Dad wants me to support Ezran but I’m not really sure how to do that. Become an advisor, I suppose. I probably _should_ pay more attention to history.” He added wistfully.

Rayla glanced at his sketchbook. “You can’t just draw stuff?”

Callum smiled. “All the time? I don’t think anyone would approve of that.”

“That’s not a vocation here?” She seemed unimpressed.

Callum shrugged his shoulders. “It is, I guess. Just not an option for me.”

“Wow.” She deadpanned.

He looked up at her, finding a wry smile on her face.

“It’s a hard life, being a prince.” She grinned cheekily at him.

Callum rolled his eyes and bobbed his head. He did sound a little whiny. “Yeah, yeah, ok. I know, I sound pathetic.”

She sighed, some of the sarcasm leaving her face. “Na, I get it. Sometimes… destiny sucks.”

“Why-” He paused, wondering if he was being too bold. “Why did you become an assassin?”

She took a deep breath and sighed, her eyes wandering around the room. “One of my guardians is the leader of the Moonshadow assassins. He thought I was talented, so he trained me.” She shrugged, looking down at her lap.

“Have you gone on many missions?” He’d been wondering this for so long. Why did she spare him that night? He never thought he’d get to find out.

She snorted, glancing over at him. “That night was my first.”

The night she let him go.

“Oh.” He paused. “Why didn’t you…?”

“Kill you?” She looked down at her lap once again, shrugging her shoulders. “You never did anything to me. It… didn’t seem right.”

So, it hadn’t been about him at all. He supposed he should have expected as much. Especially after hearing about the guard she spared before him.

He wasn’t special.

Not to her anyway.

But maybe… maybe she was the one who was special? There certainly seemed to be _something_ about her. Something different, inexplicable. Maybe that was why she haunted him for years. Why Viren kept her locked up for so long.

Callum smiled softly. “So, you really aren’t a very good assassin.”

She frowned, biting her lip.

“I think that’s a positive thing.” Callum tried to explain, his stomach turning when he realised, he had upset her.

“For all the good it did me.” She glanced up at him, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. She lapsed back into silence; her brow furrowed. She seemed to be considering something.

“What?” He asked, when it appeared, she wouldn’t respond.

She swallowed, pushing her hair behind a pointed ear. “The King… is still alive. The other elves… what happened? Are they…?”

Callum sighed, remembering that awful night. “The King was resigned to his fate. We… we all knew it would be physically impossible to fight off a group of Moonshadow elves on a full moon.” He paused, the pieces finally falling into place. “Then… Viren found a weapon at the last second. Something he said would drive the elves off. We just thought he had some kind of breakthrough or epiphany but…” He trailed off.

She looked down at her arms, some of the scarred skin peeking out from her borrowed shirt. “Me?” She appeared revolted. “He used _me_ against them.”

Callum sighed, nodding softly. “I think so.”

She furrowed her brow, looking absent mindedly around the room. “What must they think happened to me?”

Callum squinted at her. Surely, they must have thought her dead? After so long missing… but maybe elf culture was different? Maybe they held onto hope.

Or maybe it was an arcanum thing? His book said Moon magic had to do with life and death… or something. Maybe they’d know if she was dead.

He wondered what was going through her head. She looked distressed and confused. He could only imagine what it would be like to find out you were held captive and tortured for as long as she was. Used as a weapon against your own people. “Think of how happy they’re all going to be when you get back home.”

She smiled softly and looked over at him, a slight chuckle escaping her lips.

Callum was surprised to feel butterflies in his chest. She had smiled at him before so he wasn’t sure what was so different about _this_ smile. There was just something new about the way she was looking at him, how her eyes crinkled as she held his gaze… the way her head was tilted.

The intensity of the moment was making him uncomfortable. He shouldn’t be sharing moments like this with her, but he didn’t want to look away either.

In the end, Rayla ended the moment.

She looked away as she bumped him with her knee. “Still studying?”

Callum was shocked to find his heart racing. He wanted to blame it on the personal nature of their conversation and his fear of upsetting her… but he suspected it had more to do with the pretty elf girl who was just smiling at him and nudging his leg.

“Em, I guess?” He swallowed around his suddenly dry mouth.

When did he start to think of her as pretty?

Though, there was no denying she was. Even with her weirdly cut hair and starved frame, he could not pretend her features weren’t pleasing.

Especially when she smiled.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. This was a distraction he did not need.

She glanced at him, a coy look in her eyes. “Want a game of snap?”

“Eh, okay,” He shook himself and put his book down.

She smirked at him as she began to shuffle the cards. They sat in companionable silence while she dealt.

“So, it was recently Ezran’s birthday?” She glanced at him.

“Yeah?” He asked, confused, but thankful she had broken the awkward silence. His own brain did not seem intent on supplying him with any useful topics. 

“When is your birthday?”

“Em, July 15th.” He was still unsure where this conversation was going. Maybe she just wanted to fill the weird silence that had fallen over them.

“Huh.” She made a small noise in her throat.

“What?” Callum pushed.

“My birthday is the 31st of July.” She shrugged.

“Oh.” He nodded. “That’s close.”

“Yeah.” She looked over at him. “How old are you?”

“Em, sixteen.”

She nodded.

“How old are you?” He picked up his cards as she finished sorting them.

“Seven-ta.”

He furrowed his brow, not quite catching her accent. “Seventeen or seventy?”

She looked at him like he was crazy. “Really?”

“What?” He flushed. He clearly got something really wrong, but he could not tell in which direction.

She rolled her eyes. “Seventy, obviously.”

“Oh.” He was surprised to feel his stomach drop. Seventy? He felt like he had been embarrassing himself with all his previous conversations.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What, you don’t think I look seventy?”

“Eh, no. You look... em, good?” He wasn’t sure what to say. It felt like their whole dynamic had been thrown. She was old enough to be his grandmother. She must have thought he was a total idiot.

But why did he even care? He was just keeping her company until she went back to Xadia.

“I look good in general or good for seventy?” She smirked at him.

He flushed. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she was flirting with him, but she was obviously just teasing him because she was so much older. He must have seemed like such a simple kid to her. He collected himself. “I feel like you’re trying to trap me."

She laughed heartily but didn’t press the point.

Callum felt his stomach do a little flip at the sound. He found himself strangely happy to see her laughing so openly, even if it was at his expense.

She placed her first card and Callum shook himself, remembering what they were doing.

He tried not to stare at her four fingered hands as she placed her cards. He was so distracted he completely missed the first pair, jumping in shock when she snatched the cards yelling “snap”.

She grinned at him, seemingly pleased with herself.

Callum gave a shaky smile back, slightly unnerved as the butterflies returned.

“So, do you have much family back in Xadia?” He tried to concentrate on the game.

She nodded, placing cards. “Oh, you know. Typical Moonshadow family. Few husbands, kids, grandkids. Great grandkids.”

“That’s a typical family in Xadia?” He furrowed his brow.

She nodded again but he could see she was working hard not to smile.

“How many kids?” He queried; game forgotten.

“Seven.” She answered quickly, gesturing at the pile of cards on the floor.

“Uh huh.” He narrowed his eyes at her, placing his card but paying it no attention. “And how many grandkids? And great-grandkids?”

“Em, Eighteen and, uh... thirty-five. At last count.” She looked resolutely down, but he could still see her snigger. “Probably more now.”

“What are their names?” Callum continued to inquire.

She scratched her head. “Em, Tiadrin, Lain, Runaan, Ethari, em, Setanta… Niamh and Oisin."

“And the rest?” He ducked his head, attempting to look her in the eye.

“Em... Eddard, Ronan-" She looked around the room.

“You already said Ronan.” He raised his eyebrows at her.

She furrowed her brow, wagging a finger at him. “No, I said Runaan.”

“So Runaan and Ronan? Who else?” He was mentally adding the names up, though he was struggling to concentrate on arithmetic, distracted by the cheeky glint in her eye. 

She continued to peer around. “ _Emmmm_ , Door.”

“Door?” Callum folded his arms.

“Yes.” She answered seriously. “It’s short for… Doora.”

“One of your grandchildren is called Door?” Callum was struggling to hide his own smile.

“Door _-a_. And that is a traditional Moonshadow elf name, thank you very much.” She bit her lip as she put on a serious air.

He rolled his eyes, snorting. “Ok. Who else?”

“Ummm.” Her eyes roamed around as she pondered.

“Struggling with your grandkids names?” Callum shook his head, chuckling.

“Well, I have a lot and my memory is not what it used to be.” She was making a strange face in her effort not to laugh.

Callum rolled his eyes, smiling himself. “So, you’re really seventeen?”

She laughed warmly at him, batting his arm in a playful manner. “Of course, I’m seventeen, you dummy!”

Callum couldn’t help but laugh as well, his eyes briefly darting to where she touched him. “Excuse me for being trusting! Anyway, aren’t some elves really long lived?”

“That’s Star Touch elves, ya dumb human.” She wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Well, maybe if elves didn’t want humans to believe weird things about them you shouldn’t be so secretive.” He nudged her leg with his knee, hoping she didn’t notice his blush.

She raised her eyebrows, smirking. “Where’s the fun in that?”

They enjoyed the rest of the game of snap while playing a game of “Fact or Fiction, Xadia Edition” with Rayla telling Callum something about Xadia and him trying to decide whether or not it was true.

“I refuse to believe there are fart flowers in Xadia.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Suit yourself.” She grinned. “You humans think it’s all magic and wonder but sometimes you’re just strolling through the forest and a field of flatu-lillies lets loose on you. It is impossible to get the smell out of your hair.”

She was lazing back on her elbows; her long legs stretched out in front of her, having won all the cards long ago. Callum was sitting next to her, one knee bent with his arm resting on it.

He thought he would be sketching this scene later tonight.

There was something captivating about how she was sitting, so relaxed, that cheeky grin on her face. He tried to commit it to memory, tried to burn the image of her into his mind but he knew he’d never be able to truly capture this moment. He’d never be able to depict the way the rich orange glow of the setting sun illuminated her delicate features, or the rise and fall of her pointed ears as she laughed or teased him… the way her purple markings curved around her cheek bones…

Her exact expression as she laughs will be lost to him.

She looked over at him when he didn’t respond, flushing a little when she found him staring. “…You okay there?”

Callum shook himself, face turning red. “Yeah, sorry.” He looked away, faking a yawn. “Guess I’m just tired.”

She nodded, sitting up to stretch. “Me too.”

Before he could respond the dinner bell rang out in the hallway.

“Ah, you’ve been summoned.” She got to her feet.

“Yep.” Callum got up as well, retrieving his sketchbook. “Eh, do you mind if I take the spell book?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Not even a tiny little bit.”

Callum chuckled. “Ok, well, em, I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.” He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he should emphasise he _and_ Ezran would be back.

“Ok.” She grinned widely.

Callum eyed her.

She seemed to be struggling not to erupt in laughter.

“Are you still laughing at the seventy thing?” He rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself as he made his way to the door. “It’s not that funny.”

She broke into peals of laughter and his heart jumped a little at the sound. He looked over at her, his pulse quickening at the delighted smile on her face.

“I still can’t believe you took my word for it.” She sniggered. “I can’t wait to tell that one back home.”

“Oh, thanks.” He deadpanned. “Nothing about the kind-hearted human who helped get you back to Xadia”

“I’ll mention it in passing.” She teased. “Maybe.”

He sighed happily, smiling as he reached the door. “Night Rayla.”

She sighed as well, her cheeks a little pink. “Goodnight, naive Prince.”

He glanced back at her, noting the pink staining her cheeks. What was going on between them? It felt like their dynamic was shifting, changing…

She shuffled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her wrist.

Callum’s eyes darted to one of the cuts there. It looked red and painful.

Perhaps she wasn’t blushing at all. Perhaps she was sick? She was so skinny. Clearly malnourished. And she was injured. Of course, her body would be struggling to heal itself.

And he was allowing himself to get distracted. How was that helping?

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the ointment and bandages. “Here.” He held them out to her.

She stepped closer, furrowing her brow at his offerings. “What is it?”

Callum swallowed. He remembered the guards saying she had sent the healers away, that she even refused medicine from them. “Ointment. To help heal… injuries.” He thought it best not to remind her how she got hurt.

Rayla started a little, looking at his face then back to the bottle in his hand.

“It’s mine but I’ve got more. I use it if I cut myself sharpening my charcoal. It’s good.” He hoped she believed him. Maybe she’d be more willing to take something he used himself, rather than trust some unknown human doctor.

Rayla took the ointment and bandages from him, needing two hands.

He tried not to jump at the feeling of her skin on his.

Callum smiled at her, even though she wasn’t looking at him. He waited a moment to see if she would look up. When it appeared she wouldn’t he turned back to the door.

“Callum.”

He turned back to her immediately. “Yeah?”

She stared at the floor for a moment, then looked up at him. “Thanks.”

He couldn’t read her expression, but she somehow looked smaller. Drawn in on herself.

“Rayla… you should know…” He’d been contemplating how to address this. He didn’t want to bring up Viren in front of her but maybe it would help her to relax to know he was gone. “Viren,”

She visibly shuddered, her entire body tensing up.

Callum immediately felt guilty. “He’s gone.” He finished quickly. “Banished. He left this morning. His whole family, actually.” Callum hadn’t seen them leave but Harrow had told him. “They’ve gone to Del Bar, one of the other human kingdoms. Far from Katolis.”

Her jaw started chattering and tears filled her eyes. Somehow, she seemed to pale even further.

Callum dropped his books, stepping closer to her. “I’m sorry. I thought you’d want to know.”

She nodded stiffly, closing her eyes tight as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Callum reached out for her but stopped just short of touching her. It didn’t seem right.

Rayla took a shuddering breath, then a small step closer to him. Her eyes still closed; she dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

Callum eyed her, unsure what to do. Her arms were still held stiffly at her sides. She was shaking almost uncontrollably. Gently, he raised his hands and rested them on her upper arms, alert for any indication she was uncomfortable with him touching her. Instead, she seemed to lean into him a fraction more.

She rested against him as her breathing slowed and her shaking subsided. After a beat, she seemed to compose herself, stepping back and wiping her cheek with the back of a hand. “Sorry.” Her voice was quiet.

“It’s okay.” Callum spoke in hushed tones himself.

“He’s really gone?” She glanced at him, her eyes glassy.

Callum nodded. “Yes.”

She glanced at the window behind her. “Could I… do you think…” She looked nervous, clutching the bandages and ointment tightly.

“What?” He wanted to take her hands, to give her some kind of reassurance.

“Am I able to leave this room?” She finally looked up at him.

Callum paused. He wasn’t sure. Harrow did say she was no longer a prisoner. “Of course.” He would deal with the ramifications later. Right now, she clearly needed cheering up. “Maybe…” He tried to think what to do. It was probably best she didn’t leave the castle. “We could have lunch in the orchard or something?”

Her eyes seemed to light up, glistening a little with unshed tears. “Okay.”

Those butterflies again.

“Okay.” Callum turned quickly, ashamed to be blushing again. “I’ll- we can grab a blanket and some food, and we’ll stop back after breakfast, if that works for you?” He spoke hurriedly, bending down to pick up the books he dropped.

“Sounds lovely.” She smiled fondly at him, looking more content than he’d ever seen her.

He sighed, smiling a little easier himself. “Good night.” He peeked over his shoulder at her as he opened the door.

“Night Callum.” She said softly.

Callum didn’t bother questioning the little surge of happiness that warmed his chest as he made his way down the hallway. He supposed they were sort of friends now. Strange and unlikely friends but he could accept that.

He was glad he found a way to tell her about Viren. She must have been concerned he might come find her again…

At least now, she could relax a little.

And it was nice to see her relaxing, showing more of her personality.

She was funny and easy to talk to and it made him realise he had been missing something like this all his life. He had always felt a little out of sorts and awkward.

Lonely, really.

Who’d have thought he’d finally feel himself learning Elven and playing cards with a Moonshadow elf?

He tried not to think about how she sometimes made his heart race, how he had begun to yearn to see her lopsided smirk as she teased him. He sighed, making his way down the stairs to the dining room.

It was probably best not to dwell on those things too much. He was just new to the whole proper friends thing. He wasn’t exactly sure how it all worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get the next chapter out as scheduled but I am going away in two weeks time and depending on real life commitments, I may have to post pone posting the next chapter.


	7. Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla finally gets to venture outside, meeting a familiar face in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience with this chapter. Life has been very busy of late and I've struggled with getting into the right head space to write this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented, left kudos and otherwise interacted with the last chapter.
> 
> Sorry I am behind in replying to some comments again. I'll get there! I promise!

Callum took a deep breath before entering the breakfast room. Yesterday he had promised Rayla they would have a picnic lunch outside, only he hadn’t really been sure how comfortable Harrow was with her roaming the castle.

Harrow had implied she wasn’t a prisoner any more, but she did also have guards stationed outside her room. It didn’t feel like they were for _her_ protection.

Steeling himself, Callum entered the sunny room. Though it was a bright morning, it was still quite cold this time of year. He didn’t think a picnic would be particularly pleasant, though, considering Rayla hadn’t been outside in an age, he assumed she’d probably appreciate it regardless.

“Morning Callum.” Harrow looked up from the scroll on the table. “How are you today?”

“Good thanks.” Callum slipped into his usual chair. He poured himself some tea, warming his hands on the cup as he tried to think of how to approach the subject.

“Morning!”

They turned around to find Ezran shuffling through the doors, Bait, as ever, clutched in his hands.

“Good morning Ezran.” Harrow grinned, giving his scroll one last look before re-rolling it. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

Ezran slumped into his chair, depositing Bait next to him. “I don’t have any classes today!” He grinned. “I guess we can spend the day with Rayla?” He looked to Callum. “Maybe we could go to the stables and check on the Xadian animals?”

Callum felt himself flush, eyes darting to Harrow. As he suspected, Harrow was eyeing them both quizzically.

“Oh?” Their father asked, his tone intensely curious. “You have been visiting her?”

“Yeah.” Ezran began munching on pastries. “It’s not like she has anything to do or anyone else to talk to.”

Harrow paused, taking a deep breath. “True.” He looked out the window for a moment. “What is she like?”

Ezran grinned. “She’s funny. And nice. She taught Callum to read Elven.”

Harrow’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline. “Really?” He looked at Callum.

Callum swallowed, his face feeling warm. “Uh, yeah.” He shrugged. “I’m still learning really.” When it appeared Harrow was a little lost for words, Callum elected to continue. “She asked if she could go outside for a while today.”

Harrow took a deep breath, furrowing his brow. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, boys.”

“I thought she wasn’t a prisoner any more?” Callum found himself getting frustrated. “She hasn’t been outside in years.”

Sighing, Harrow seemed to consider this. “True, but having an elf wandering around the castle might… ignite tensions.”

“She just wants to go outside.” Callum felt his temper rising. “Not roam the castle. Ez and I will be with her the whole time.”

“I understand you... trust her, Callum, but you must remember she is an assassin. She might look weak now, but we don’t know exactly what she’s capable of.” Harrow glanced between him and Ezran.

“She’s an assassin who’s never killed anyone.” Callum explained, frustration evident in his voice.

“She told you that?” Harrow did not seem convinced.

Callum paused. How to explain why he believed her. “Yes. She did… but it makes sense, doesn’t it? That’s why she couldn’t do it. Couldn’t hurt me. It was her first mission.”

“Dad, she’s not like that.” Ezran explained. “She’s kind.”

“Boys even people who seem kind, people we love, can be capable of evil acts.” Harrow paused, taking a deep breath and looking wistfully out the window. “Take her guards with you. Do not leave the castle grounds.”

~~~

Callum struggled with the basket of food. Ezran had insisted on massively stocking the basket with all manner of pastries, fruit, bread, and cheese. His younger brother somehow managed to get away with only carrying the picnic rug and Bait.

The guards outside Rayla’s room stepped back as they approached, seemingly now familiar with the procedure. One of them knocked and when Rayla said “Come in”, they opened the door.

Callum noticed Rayla’s gaze falling on the rug and then his basket, her eyes seeming to sparkle a little with excitement.

“Ready for a picnic?” Ezran beamed at her.

Rayla smiled, exhaling shakily. She didn’t speak, only nodding enthusiastically.

“It’s pretty cold out.” Callum explained. “You’ll need a cloak.” He gestured to the wardrobe with his head, hands full.

Rayla made her way to the rough wardrobe, pulling out a fur-lined cloak. Swinging it around her shoulders, she grinned at them. “Ready!”

Callum couldn’t help but smile at the innocent look on her face, those butterflies from yesterday making an appearance.

“Let’s go!” Ezran gestured to the door.

Rayla seemed to hesitate, unsure if she should lead. The decision was made for her when Ezran hurried through the door. Callum waved his hand for her to follow, taking up the rear himself.

He noticed the guards leave their post and follow after them. Rayla seemed to pick this up too, her ears falling a little and head turning slightly in their direction, while Ezran chatted happily to her.

The orchard was a sorry site this time of year. Most of the trees were bare, not even a hint of spring foliage. Callum thought it was a pity Rayla couldn’t see it in full bloom. The plum and apple trees in particular were spectacular, soft pink flowers creating a canopy overhead. It was Callum’s favourite spot to relax on a late summer evening, basking in the gentle green light.

For her part, Rayla did not seem perturbed by the bleak sight. Callum observed her as she hesitated in the shady doorway for a moment, then took her first step outdoors in who knew how long. She sighed in the biting March breeze, tugging her cloak a little tighter around her shoulders.

The wing tugged her short hair, blowing it over the tightly cut side and into her face. She pulled it away from her eyes, Callum noticing two fingers roughly bandaged. He felt a little surge of relief to know she had used the supplies her gave her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she glanced in his direction.

Callum swallowed, looking away, embarrassed at having been caught looking.

Ezran led the way into the orchard, looking back to see if they were following.

Rayla walked slowly, her eyes taking everything in. She seemed to be squinting a little in the diffuse light. Her hands trailed along the bark of every tree she passed, fingers grasping branches and twigs.

They reached the largest tree in the centre of the orchard, a gnarly old lemon that always looked dead this time of year. Ezran threw down the blanket, leading back against the rough trunk and sighing.

Rayla flopped down next to Ezran, once again pulling her cloak tighter. Bait grumbled, slowly making his way over to her and flopping onto the blanket before her. Rayla chuckled at him, reaching forward to tickle him under the chin. Callum sat in the corner of the blanket, happy to finally be able to put down his heavy basket. He began pulling out the various food items they had packed, laying them out on the blanket in front of Ezran and Rayla.

“Do you want anything?” Ezran called out and Callum looked behind him, having forgotten the guards trailing silently behind them.

They looked at each other, then back at the trio on the blanket, appearing unsure.

“It’s ok. We brought heaps.” Ezran encouraged.

“Eh, thank you, your Highness.” The female guard stepped forward awkwardly.

The male next to her glanced at Rayla, then did the same.

Callum felt himself bristle. He wasn’t about to accept any anti-elf sentiment from anyone.

Ezran gestured to the food Callum had laid out. “What would you like, uh Sara, was it? Jelly tart? Almond scroll?”

“Yes, Sara, Highness.” The female guard stepped forward. “Eh, jelly tart for me please, Highness.”

“No problem.” Ezran handed her a jelly tart, indicating she should sit. She sat awkwardly in her armour, apparently relatively happy with how her morning was going. “What about you, uh…?”

“Marcos.” The male guard remained standing, his eyes on Rayla.

She seemed to start a little upon hearing his voice, her eyes darting in the direction of the guard. Her mouth fell open and she swallowed.

Callum felt his stomach twist a little as they stared at each other. He desperately wanted to know what was going on.

“I never got a chance to… to thank you.” The guard, Marcos, bowed stiffly, then looked back at Rayla. “You spared my life. I owe you a debt.”

This was the guard she spared? Callum looked back at Rayla. She nodded, looking away.

Ezran and Sara seemed to be chatting and missed the strange interaction. “Did you want a jelly tart too?” Ezran held one out to Marcos. He smiled at Callum and moved to sit next to Sara.

“Thank you, Highness.” He inclined his head, eyes darting to Rayla once more.

“Ez is fine.” Ezran mumbled around his pastry.

Both of the guards looked uncomfortable with that particular request.

Callum glanced over at Rayla, wondering what she was thinking. Bait had settled in her lap, eyeing the food Callum had half lain out. Rayla was scratching him in a distracted manner, eyes unfocused on the blanket. She took a deep breath and yawned, leaning back against the tree as Bait snuggled a little closer again.

“Would you like a strawberry?” Callum opened a cloth containing a number of small, ripe strawberries. He had once again smuggled them out of the breakfast room, remembering how much she seemed to like them first time.

Rayla glanced up at him, then the berries in his hand, smiling softly. “Thanks.”

Callum shrugged, handing them over. He watched her take a bite out of the corner of his eye, happy to see the contented smile on her face.

~~~

They sat eating, Ezran chatting happily with the guards. Callum couldn’t help but notice how quiet Rayla was. He didn’t know why but it worried him. He missed her playful teasing. He had hoped this trip to the orchard would lift her spirits, but she seemed distracted. Picking unenthusiastically at his almond scroll, he stole a look at her, starting in surprise to find her slumped against the tree, seemingly unconscious.

He inhaled in fright, instinctively moving to touch her, but when he looked a little closer, he realised she seemed to be asleep. He watched her for a moment, desperately wondering how to tell if she was indeed sleeping.

She _had_ yawned earlier.

“They have this weird squirrel thing, but it’s blue.” Ezran proclaimed excitedly. “Hey Rayla, do you know what it’s called?”

Callum put his fingers to his lips and shushed Ezran.

“Is Rayla asleep?” Ezran didn’t look too impressed.

“Yeah, I think so.” Callum spoke in hushed tones. It made sense, he supposed. This was probably the farthest she’d walked in a long time.

“Oh.” Ezran looked over at the two guards. “We were going to go to the stable and check on the Xadian animals.”

“You guys go.” Callum shrugged. “I’ll keep an eye on Rayla.” He blushed, grabbing his sketch book. “I have some drawings I wanted to finish anyway.”

The two guards looked at each other, seemingly unsure, as Ezran jumped to his feet. “Come on. Fionn usually has a fire going in there so we can warm up too.”

Glancing at Callum for reassurance, they got to their feet and began following Ezran.

He watched them make their way to the stables adjoining the orchard, Ezran talking animatedly to them both. Sighing, Callum glanced back at Rayla. She certainly appeared to simply be sleeping. Her face was relaxed, lips slightly parted. Her head rested against the rough bark of the tree.

He squinted at the purple markings on her face, trying to remember when he first saw her. Was it his imagination or were they lighter than before? Maybe it was due to the lack of exposure to sunlight? Though, once he thought about it, he realised he didn’t know much about Elven markings. We they like freckles? But they looked symmetrical, deliberate, surely, they must be tattoos or paint.

He wondered if that were a question he could ask her?

A low grumbling caught his attention and he looked down to Bait cradled in her lap. The little toad’s eyes were slightly narrowed and suspicious.

Callum blushed, looking away… which was stupid. Why should he be embarrassed by a glow toad? It wasn’t like he was staring or anything. He was just observing. He needed to learn as much as he could about elves if he wanted to help Ezran.

Callum opened his sketchbook and began work re-writing the Elven alphabet.

~~~

Rayla started suddenly, sitting bolt upright and almost dislodging Bait. The plump toad cried out in fright, catching Rayla’s attention. She glanced down at him, then around the orchard.

“You okay?” Callum looked at her, concern evident with his furrowed brow.

“Yeah.” Rayla smoothed her hair, scratching Bait in an apparent attempt to apologise for shocking him. “Em, was I asleep for long?”

“Not long.” Callum pretended to be interested in his sketchbook. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t seem well rested. Her breathing was rapid, and she looked paler than usual. Which was saying something.

“Where is everyone else?” She asked, looking around the orchard.

“They went to check on the Xadia animals.” Callum explained. “In the stables.” He pointed to the whitewashed building.

Rayla nodded.

“You should rest more, if you’re tired.” Callum drew lines back and forth on the paper. She was clearly still recovering from so long without doing much exercise. He should have anticipated this excursion would take a lot out of her. “The trek to the Breech is days long.”

“Are you going to make me walk?” She teased, shifting around a little, Bait held tight.

“I’m sure you’ll go on horseback.” Callum snorted.

Rayla narrowed her eyes at him slightly, seemingly confused.

“Do you have horses in Xadia?” He closed his book.

“Look like unicorns without a horn?” She mused. “Na, not really.”

“There are unicorns in Xadia?” Callum shuffled a little closer to her, interest piqued.

“There were.” Rayla sighed but didn’t elaborate.

Callum felt he had said something wrong but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Is your home far from the border?” He found his gut twisting as he asked. He hadn’t really thought much about her actually _leaving_ , and the realisation that they might not have much more time together caused his throat to close a little.

She shook her head. “Na.” Looking around the orchard she continued. “It’s a day or so on foot.”

He nodded. “And I assume you _actually_ have family there.” Rolling his eyes playfully he grinned, knowing this subject would probably amuse her. “Not kids or grandkids?”

She smirked at him, seemingly genuinely happy. “My parents probably won’t be at the Silvergrove, but my guardians should be.”

Callum found himself flushing at the cheeky glint in her eye. “The Silvergrove?” He asked. “Sounds nice.”

“It is nice.” She smiled softly, looking away briefly. “You’d like it.”

The fact he’d never see it went unspoken.

“Your guardians?” Callum queried in the protracted silence.

She looked back at him. “Well, I suppose they’re not my guardians these days, but my parent’s friends Runaan and Ethari helped bring me up.” She shrugged at his confused face. “My parents are part of the Dragon Guard. It’s an elite unit who protects the Dragon Prince until he’s old enough to take care of himself.”

“How long have they been doing that?” Callum wondered briefly how elves could protect a dragon before he remembered Harrow was the one who killed Thunder.

Rayla sighed. “They left when I was four.” She rubbed Bait’s forehead, eyes on her lap.

“Oh.” Callum was a little lost for words. 

She looked up at him, frowning.

“It’s just... that’s young. You must have missed them.” He wondered if this was getting a little personal. “Em, my Mom died when I was five so...” He shrugged.

They lapsed into silence again.

“I guess I missed them...” She frowned at Bait in her lap, “But I was also proud of them. It’s a huge honour being on the Dragon Guard.”

Callum nodded. He understood that. He had been proud of his mother too, seeing her leave for Xadia to try and help save the lives of so many people.

But then, she hadn’t come home...

“Rayla!”

They both jumped a little as Ezran called out.

“You’re awake!” He grinned, plonking down next to her.

“Yeah, sorry.” Rayla blushed a little. “I’m not great company today.”

“You’re always great company!” Ezran smiled. “Do you know what this is?” He asked, holding out a blue squirrel looking creature.

“Its an iora” She said decisively. “They live in the forests near my home.”

“Wow, so maybe you can take him back with you?” Ezran scratched Bait on the head as the glow toad eyed the squirrel with suspicion. 

“Sure.” Rayla smiled at Callum and Ezran. “It’ll be nice to have company for the journey.” She joked.

Callum felt his stomach twist again. “We should probably head back inside. I’m freezing.”

~~~

Callum sat at his desk, idly sketching. He was working on a drawing of that squirrel creature, but felt uninspired. Letting his charcoal wander, he found himself drawing Rayla, reaching out her clumsily bandaged fingers to it. He wondered if the little squirrel thing would stay with her the entire way to the Silvergrove or if it would take off alone. It seemed tame enough. It would be nice for her to have company…

He’d have liked to have seen them both in their home.

The Silvergrove... it did sound nice.

He looked at the drawing, noticing the squirrel lacked details but the drawing of Rayla was almost perfect. He frowned at it. Now was probably the right time to get these details right.

She’d be leaving soon.

And he’d never see her again.

And he wasn’t really sure why that bothered him so much. Why he felt a creeping dread in his stomach as he imagined her crossing the Breech and disappearing into Xadia.

He wondered if he could ask her if he could write to her. It would be good practice of the Elven alphabet. And he did think it was helpful to gain and Elven perspective. He already felt like he’d learned so much from her.

But maybe she’d want to put this all behind her? Go back to Xadia and start her life afresh. Forget about Katolis and what had happened here.

Forget about him.

She was fun and clever and... beautiful. It wasn’t likely she would be lonely or sad in Xadia.

She probably had a wonderful life to go back to. She would cross the border and put all of this behind her.

Carry on with her life and not dwell on the past.

And when all _this_ began, he thought he’d have been able to move on to. He thought he’d help her get back to Xadia and he would also be free.

But he was starting to think that might not happen. She had wormed her way into his consciousness, and he was starting to worry that he didn’t know how to get her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, any and all comments as well as constructive criticism are always welcome


	8. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow becomes curious about the various Xadian guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented, left kudos and otherwise interacted with the last chapter.
> 
> Life has been very hectic (in positive ways), so this chapter was a bit of a struggle to get done in time. Hopefully it is still enjoyable.

Callum glanced at the strawberries on the table, wondering when would be the best time to take them. Ezran was waxing lyrical about Xadian animals to their father, neither of them seeming to pay much attention to what was going on outside of their conversation. Deciding now was probably the best opportunity, Callum reached out and grabbed the berries, a large handkerchief lying prepared in his lap. He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt he had to sneak them, but he really didn’t want to have a discussion about hoarding fruit for Rayla. He couldn’t adequately explain to himself why he was doing it and he didn’t want to have to come up with excuses to anyone else.

It was simply that she seemed to really like them and… he liked seeing her happy. She definitely deserved to be so after everything she had been through. It was nice seeing her smiling and he wanted to see more of it.

“Callum,” Harrow addressed him just as Callum was snatching the strawberries. “Do you have plans after breakfast?”

Callum flushed, hoping desperately that Harrow wouldn’t ask what he was doing. “Eh, plans?” He glanced at Ezran. They hadn’t spoken about it, but Callum assumed they would be going directly to Rayla. As had become habit.

“I thought you would like to join me and the council. The Crow Master received a letter from the Breach this morning.” Harrow took a sip of his hot brown morning potion. “I assume there will be news for Rayla.”

Callum swallowed, his gut twisting again, making him intensely uncomfortable. News for Rayla was good though and it would be nice if he could be the one to give it to her. To see her face light up again… “Sounds good.” He forced a smile, hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

Harrow observed him quietly for a moment before continuing. “I think it would also be good for you to observe some of the goings on of the council. You could inform them of some of the things you both have learned from Rayla.”

Callum swallowed past the lump in his throat, nodding stiffly. He… didn’t want to tell the council things about Rayla. Certainly, nothing private she had shared with him. That felt like betraying her, telling stories she had disclosed only to him. But he didn’t know how to say that, so he shrugged instead. “Eh, yeah, ok.” He had never been the greatest liar and this lie felt very personal.

Harrow smiled, looking genuinely happy and Callum felt guilt clawing at him once again.

The rest of their breakfast passed quietly. Harrow and Ezran chatting about this and that, Callum adding his opinion occasionally, and only when it felt absolutely necessary. He was distracted.

Eventually, they finished eating and Harrow got to his feet, followed by the two boys.

“What’s on the agenda for this morning, Ezran?” Harrow smiled at his youngest, as he made his way to the door.

“I was going to go see Rayla again.” Ezran smiled, squeezing Bait. “I thought we could go see the Xadian animals. Bait is hoping he will get another nap buddy.”

Harrow shook his head in amusement, glancing at the glow toad. He paused at the door, as the guards opened it for them. “Ensure you bring the guards with you.” He spoke softly.

“Oh don’t worry,” Ezran waved him off. “Marcos is like Rayla’s special guard. He said he’s happy to accompany us anywhere.”

Callum frowned, feeling heat rise in his cheeks, though he didn’t know why.

“Marcos?” Harrow queried as they strolled into the hallway.

“The guard she spared.” Ezran continued. “He said he wants to try and repay her.”

Harrow stopped, his face softening a little. “So, there _was_ a guard then.” He looked pensive.

“Yeah, like Callum said.” Ezran nodded at Callum. “Anyway, I’ll see you guys later.” He grinned, turning and walking off in the opposite direction.

Callum shifted, mind wandering to the strawberries hidden in the cloth in his hand.

“Callum,” Harrow gestured in the opposite direction, then turned and began walking.

Callum paused, eyes moving back and forth between the retreating figures. He took a deep breath, then called out to his father. “Just a second.” Without waiting for an answer, he hurried after Ezran. “Hey Ez!” He called out.

Ezran turned, looking at him expectantly. “Yeah?”

“Here.” Callum thrust the strawberries at him, realising he didn’t have a free hand.

Ezran shifted Bait, and glanced at the clothed offering, though he took it immediately. “What is it?” He frowned at Callum.

“Nothing.” Callum shifted uncomfortably. “Just some strawberries. For Rayla.” He shrugged, feeling his cheeks burn. “She likes them.”

Ezran smiled at him, pulling the bundle clear of Bait. “Aw, that’s sweet, Callum. I’ll tell her you sent them.”

“No!” Callum knew he was blushing even more, which made things worse. “Just give them to her. You don’t have to say… It’s fine.” 

Ezran raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not?”

Callum sighed, struggling to find the right words. “It’s just… its fine. Ok, I should go. Hopefully, this won’t take forever.” He turned back to follow Harrow before Ezran could question him further. He didn’t particularly want to examine why he liked doing things that made Rayla smile…

~~~

Callum struggled not to yawn for the umpteenth time. Admittedly, the council meeting had started out pretty exciting, but it had quickly lost its intrigue and now it felt like they had been debating minute details all morning.

Logically, he knew it had barely been over a few hours, but the seconds seemed to drag by. He couldn’t stop wondering what Ezran and Rayla were doing.

And the guards too, he supposed.

They were probably hanging out with the cute Xadian animals, laughing and joking and having fun. Rayla was probably telling them all kinds of weird and wonderful things about the little critters, that cheeky twinkle in her eye and lop-sided grin on her face. He resisted the urge to doodle on the paper before him. He suspected he would inevitably begin drawing Rayla, and he was in far too public a place to do that.

Shaking himself, he tried to pay attention once again. Really, he should be being more diligent. This was information that Rayla would be desperate to hear.

Negotiations were going well at the Breach it would seem. It appeared Amaya and the representative of the Sunfire elves had already established something of a begrudging respect and the dialogue between them had been easier than anticipated.

Moonshadow elves were a lot less centralised a people than Sunfire elves, apparently, and so they had had to send word out to multiple Moonshadow settlements to try and establish where Rayla came from. Further complicating things was the fact that Moonshadow elves hid their settlements with illusions and weren’t generally that open to contact. Some kind of magical communication had been sent out, without response, and now the Sunfire elves suggested they would have to wait until the full moon, when Moonshadow elves posted contacts at strategic places throughout their lands.

Realising Rayla wouldn’t been leaving suddenly over the next few days made Callum feel… relaxed. He still didn’t know exactly when Rayla would be leaving but he had a week or so at the very least.

“Lux Aurea have washed their hands of the affair.” Opeli sighed, re-reading the scroll. “Which General Amaya seems to think is perhaps good.” The blonde woman frowned, glancing at Callum briefly. “They do not hold humans in high regard.”

“No.” Harrow spoke decisively. “And our commitment to forsake Dark Magic does not seem to have raised that regard in the slightest. Nonetheless, we will keep our commitments.” He glanced out the window, eyes narrowed in thought. “Has Rayla expressed an opinion on how the Moonshadow elves will take that pledge, Callum?”

Callum started at having been directly addressed. He flushed, uncomfortable with his… friendship with Rayla being so candidly discussed. “Eh, not the whole thing, I guess.” He thought back to her words about being tainted by Dark Magic. Her fear of being rejected by her own people. It seemed despicable to blame her for something outside of her control. He couldn’t believe she was right. She must have been confused… but he also did not feel like he could discuss that with these people who were unknown to Rayla. It felt like a breech of trust.

Harrow frowned at him, clearly hoping he would elaborate.

Callum swallowed, keenly aware of all the eyes on him. “She… doesn’t have a good opinion of Dark Magic and I guess she knows her people don’t either. I’m not sure what she thinks they will make of the whole thing. I, uh, I could go ask her?” He offered, desperately hoping they would dismiss him.

“Perhaps later.” Harrow nodded, turning back to the council members.

~~~

Callum sighed, getting to his feet, and stretching. The discussion was by no means over, but it was time for morning tea and apparently the council broke for that religiously.

“Callum, why don’t we take a stroll?” Harrow suggested. He glanced back at the remaining council members. “Resume without us.” He gestured for Callum to lead.

Confused, Callum made his way out of the chambers, then stood in the hallway, unsure where exactly Harrow wanted to go.

“Where do you think your little brother is hiding out?” Harrow mused, turning to walk in the direction of the outside.

“Probably the stables.” Callum fell in step, his heart racing a little at the prospect of going to join Ezran and Rayla.

“Are these Xadian animals really as cute as Ezran thinks?” Harrow grinned. “He tends to be a little biased.”

Callum snorted happily, smiling. “Na, they’re pretty cute. Weird colours.”

Harrow nodded, looking impressed. “And how about our other Xadian guest?”

Callum’s pulse sped up a little and he resolutely looked ahead. “Rayla?”

“Yes.” Harrow seemed to be considering his words carefully. “You both seem to have struck up a… friendship with her. Tell me about her.”

Callum frowned, uncomfortable for reasons that confused him. “Like Ez said, she’s nice. Funny.” He paused, unable to keep the small smile from his face. “Really sarcastic.”

Harrow snorted, glancing at Callum. “And she’s been telling you about Xadia?”

“Yeah.” Callum shrugged. “Nothing like we were discussing in there though.” He glanced back. “Just… you know, dumb stuff. Fart flowers and weird animals and stuff.”

“Fart flowers?!” Harrow sounded unimpressed. “Really?”

Callum laughed, remembering that conversation fondly. “Apparently, I’m still not sure if I believe her. She also told me she was seventy and married and had a bunch of grandkids.”

“ _What_?!” Harrow made a very unking-like sound, then burst out laughing. “That can’t be true.”

“It’s not.” Callum rolled his eyes. “But she had me going for a few minutes.”

Harrow shook his head at him as they stepped out into the bright morning glare. Finding the orchard deserted, they proceeded to the stables, King’s Guard following silently behind.

Callum’s pulse raced a little as they moved into the cosy warmth of the stables, and Rayla’s unrestrained laugh echoed off the rough, white-washed walls. He followed a little behind Harrow as the King made his way in the direction of the noise.

They found Rayla, Ezran, Marcos and a female guard as well as two stable hands relaxing around a pot belly stove in the corner of the tack room. Ezran had a number of colourful puff balls sticking off his hair and clothes, which was what Rayla seemed to be laughing at.

It took everyone a moment to gather they had company, the guards and stable hands jumping to attention once they realised the King was in attendance.

“Relax, please.” Harrow smiled, holding up his hand as he approached Ezran. “What on earth are you doing?”

Callum followed behind, his eyes meeting Rayla’s as he stepped forward. She smiled softly at him before her eyes darted back to Harrow.

Callum sighed, noticing the tension in her shoulders, though he could tell she was trying to hide it.

“They’re adoraburrs, right Rayla?” Ezran plucked on of the puff balls from his jacket and handed it to Harrow.

Callum was surprised to hear it begin squeaking as it bounced merrily in Harrow’s loose grip.

“Yes.” Rayla confirmed, her voice a little stiff.

“What do they do?” Callum asked, taking an adoraburr from Ezran. He grinned as the little creature somehow seemed to smile at him, squeaking happily as it quivered in his hand.

“Do?” Rayla rolled her eyes. “Nothing much. Look cute? What do you-” She seemed to catch herself, her eyes once again darting to the King as she stopped talking abruptly.

Harrow looked between them, seeming to catch the teasing tone, though he didn’t comment on it. Callum shifted under his scrutiny, trying to appear invested in the pale blue burr in his hands.

“You know these little guys well?” Harrow pulled up a stool and sat next to Ezran. He glanced at Rayla but did not hold her gaze.

Her own eyes looked between the King and Callum as she seemed to ponder her answer. “Yes. They live in shady meadows. There was a big one near my home.”

Callum could hear the slight shake in her voice, and he wished there was something he could do to put her at ease.

“They stick together.” Rayla opened her hand to reveal two little burrs, one on top of the other, happily chirping away. She nodded at Callum and tossed them in his direction. Callum noticed her arms, clumsily bandaged, distracting him from the tiny animals zipping in his direction. 

Squeaking not unlike the adoraburrs, Callum fumbled in mid-air, trying to catch them, only for them to stick unceremoniously to the top of his head. Rayla hid her face behind her hands as she tried to stem her laughter. Struggling not to grin at her, Callum plucked the creatures from his head and set them on top of the one in his hand. “Stackable!” Rayla snorted and shook her head at him. Callum felt himself grinning at her.

Something which did not seem to go unnoticed by Harrow.

~~~

They stayed sometime in the stables together. Rayla was quieter than on previous days, but she began to open up a little more as time went by.

Callum could see Harrow watching her closely, studying her. 

Sighing, Harrow got to his feet. “I suspect our council will be wondering where I am.”

Callum shifted, getting to his feet as well, assuming Harrow would want him to go back to the meeting. His eyes darted to Rayla, finding her looking at him too.

“It’s ok, Callum.” Harrow chuckled, as he lay a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t make you suffer any more. Enjoy the afternoon.”

“Uh, thanks.” Callum laughed, appreciative.

Harrow nodded at all assembled, his eyes lingering on Rayla a little, then proceeded out of the stables, flanked by his guards.

Callum sat back down, happy to have some relaxed time with Rayla.

And the others, of course.

~~~

“I’m going to sneak by the kitchen and see if I can get some jelly tarts.” Ezran grinned as they all made their way into the castle. They had spent most of the day in the gentle warmth of the stables, chatting and relaxing. “Do you want to come?” He turned to look at the guards and Rayla.

Rayla started, having been caught mid-yawn. “I might pass, if that’s okay?” She smiled at Ezran but did appear weary. “I’m a bit tired.”

“No problem, Rayla.” Ezran smiled. “I’ll sneak you a few extra for tomorrow.” He looked to the guards. “How about you guys?”

They glanced at each other, then Rayla, before Marcos spoke. “Sure, you Highness. I’d love a jelly tart.” He bowed at Callum and smiled at Rayla, then waited for Ezran to lead the way.

Callum shuffled awkwardly for a second. “Eh, do you need me to walk you to your room?”

Rayla glanced around the hallway. “Could you? This place is pretty big and easy to get lost in.” She paused. “I imagine.”

“Yeah.” Callum smiled as he gestured for her to start walking. “What’s your house like in the Silvergrove?”

Rayla glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as she began walking. “Nowhere near as big as this. My parents had a regular house, but my guardians live in one of the houses built into the trees. It’s a bit more impressive.”

“You live in a tree house?” Callum chuckled, trying to imagine it.

“Not a tree house.” Rayla rolled her eyes. “A house built into a tree.”

“There’s a difference?” Callum asked sceptically.

She smirked, as she playfully smacked him on the upper arm. “Yes, dummy.”

Callum was about to answer back when some of the bandage on her arm fell out of her sleeve. Rayla pulled her arm back quickly, gripping the bandage in her fingers.

Callum glanced at her, noting the slight flush in her cheeks. She was still trying to hide that she was hurt from him. He frowned, feeling disappointed she didn’t trust him with that small vulnerability, but elected not to comment on it. “So those little burr things-”

“Adoraburrs.” She corrected, smiling fondly.

Callum rolled his eyes at her. “Adoraburrs.” He corrected. “They live near the Silvergrove?”

“Yep.” Rayla smiled at him. “I used to sneak off and hang in their meadow for hours as a kid.”

“Was that where all the kids hung out?”

“Nope.” Rayla shrugged. “Just me mostly.”

Callum turned to look at her as they reached the stairs. He frowned, wondering why she would go alone.

“What?” She asked, tugging unconsciously on her bandage.

“Nothing.” Callum gestured for her to proceed up the stairs.

She observed him for a moment, then turned and made her way up the dark corridor.

She certainly seemed tired. Callum could see a slump to her shoulders, and she appear to drag her feet. They reached her door and Callum began to wonder how he should say goodbye when she glanced over at him.

“Em, do you mind helping me with this?” She turned her hand over and showed him the unravelling bandage. “It’s hard to tie one handed.”

Callum glanced down the hallway, not sure why he felt so nervous. “Uh, okay.”

Rayla smiled shyly, then opened the door and proceeded inside. Taking a deep breath, Callum followed her, closing the door behind him.

Rayla sat on the edge of the bed and held out her arms for him.

“I’m not going to be great at this.” He cautioned as he joined her, fumbling with the bandage.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” She teased, rolling her eyes.

“Do you want to put more ointment on?” He looked at her skin, still inflamed in places.

Rayla shrugged, her eyes darting to the small jar on her bedside table. Callum took this as a yes, opting to lean over and grab it, as he was the closest. He handed the jar to her, patiently waiting as she applied it to strategic places on her skin. She unwrapped the bandage on her other arm and applied ointment to that too. Once she seemed satisfied, she held out her arm for him once again and he began wrapping the bandage. He could not help but stare at the numerous small linear cuts on her delicate skin. There were too many to count. Most had healed to a thin silvery line but a few look red and painful.

“He did it with my own swords.” Rayla said softly.

Callum looked up when she spoke but did not respond.

“He’d say these strange things and I would become unable to move.” She took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on her injured arms. “He’d cut me, and it would burn like fire in my veins. He was taking the blood. Doing… something with it. Something... something evil.” She paused.

Callum finished bandaging her first arm. “I’m sorry.”

“My... my father crafted those swords for me. And he corrupted them. Used them against me.”

He gently took her other arm and rubbed his thumbs over the delicate skin of her wrist. She furrowed her brow, obviously avoiding eye contact. Callum swallowed, embarrassed, and began bandaging once again.

He was getting too familiar. He needed to keep himself in check.

She shrugged. “I guess it wasn’t…” She considered. “It wasn’t that painful.”

Callum looked at her briefly as he finished bandaging the arm. She held his gaze for a few seconds.

“Pain doesn’t have to be the issue.” He leaned a little closer and she looked away.

“That’s stupid.” She avoided his eyes, not sounding convinced.

“Why?” He asked, looking over his handiwork.

She considered this for a few moments, observing him tend to her arm. “If it doesn’t cause you physical harm then what’s the problem?”

Callum snorted not unkindly. “You can’t believe that.”

She looked at him equally confused before a funny look crossed her face. “We’re from very different worlds, Callum.”

He was adjusting the bandage on her right arm when she said this, and it shook him. There was something strangely final about the way she said it. He looked at her, swallowing heavily but not knowing what to say.

She observed him too, a funny look in her eyes. It was like she was trying to decipher him, know him by simply looking straight at him.

Unconsciously, he shifted a little closer to her. “Rayla, you’re... you’re not corrupted because of what Viren did to you.”

She looked down, shaking her head. “You don't understand how things work in Xadia.”

He grabbed her hands, unable to restrain himself. “You’re right. I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you could be held responsible for what happened.”

To his surprise, she didn’t pull her hands back. “Callum-" She started, a sad look in her eyes.

“Rayla, you’re the strongest person I have ever met. You survived for so long in that dungeon. Anyone else would have been broken by that.” He shook his head, pulling her hands closer. “Rayla, if your people reject you because of what happened... that’s, that’s just stupid.”

She laughed a little, rolling her eyes.

“They should be proud of you!” His heart raced as she looked back at him.

Dimly, he realised how close they were, legs touching, her hands clasped in his.

Sitting together on her bed…

She stared at him, her eyes a little wide in shock, lips parted.

All he could think about was how amazingly pretty she looked. If he leaned forward just a little, he could press his lips to hers. And from the way she was looking at him he thought she would kiss him back. He felt lightheaded from the utter longing and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. He saw her eyes drop to his mouth as he did so, and he couldn’t help but take notice of how her pupils dilated a little.

It would be easy, he thought, so easy to just close the distance between them and kiss her but... it didn’t feel right. She was upset and vulnerable. Maybe she just wanted comfort? It would be wrong to exploit her in that way.

He looked down, breaking the moment, feeling strangely furious with himself.

Rayla shifted on the bed, and he released her hands.

“Uh, I think that should be ok.” He gestured clumsily to her bandaged arms as he got to his feet.

“Yeah.” Rayla muttered, appearing to examine his handiwork. “It looks good.” She looked up at him, a pink blush on her cheeks.

“I should go.” Callum said hastily, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

“Okay.” Rayla didn’t move from her position as Callum made his way to the door.

“Em, see you tomorrow?” Callum asked, looking back at her small form still perched on the bed.

Rayla smiled a little stiffly at him, nodding. “Thank you.”

Callum rushed through the door, closing it harshly behind him. He leaned against the rough wood for a moment as he ran a hand over his face. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the door and hurried away from Rayla’s room.

What on earth was he thinking? Why had he wanted to kiss her? Where did that thought even _come_ from?

Sure, he liked her, but who wouldn’t? She was funny and witty and kind to Ezran. And yes, she was objectively so very pretty but he shouldn’t be thinking things like that. He was supposed to be helping her, not take advantage of her.

He frowned as he thought back to that moment on the bed, to what might have happened if he had leaned in, rather than away. What would it be like to kiss her? To feel her soft lips against his, her breath mingled with his own.

Callum frowned, squeezing his eyes closed briefly as he hurried away from her. This was not right. Not at all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, any and all comments as well as constructive criticism are always welcome


	9. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council receives news from the Breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented, left kudos and otherwise interacted with the last chapter!
> 
> The multi-talented [Numpty Pylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumptyPylon/pseuds/NumptyPylon) did an absolutely stunning portrait of Rayla (with her wonderful sidecut provided by Callum). Thank you soooo much, Numpty. She is stunning! 
> 
> If you haven't stop now and go read Numpty's fics! And if you don't already, follow her on tumblr for more stunning art and fun screenshot edits - [A tumblr Numpty](https://numptypylon.tumblr.com/).

Callum looked at himself in the murky mirrored surface above his washbasin. Droplets of water clung to his messy auburn hair, still a little unkempt from sleep.

An image of Rayla, sitting on her bed, lips parted and eyes wide flashed into his head. With intense burning shame, he remembered the almost overwhelming urge to pull her close and kiss her...

He squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would banish the thoughts from his mind.

He couldn’t think like that. It wasn't right to desire her that way. Not after everything she had been through and how utterly alone she was in Katolis. He was supposed to be helping her. It felt like they had actually become friends. It wasn’t right to imagine kissing her and holding her and-

Callum splashed the frigid water on his face again, gasping in shock. The fire in his room had died out overnight and the water in his wash basin was chilled. Which was a welcome shock. He needed to stop his mind from wandering.

Feeling wide awake, he dressed quickly and made his way down to breakfast. He needed a distraction. It wasn’t safe to be left alone with his thoughts.

To his relief, Harrow and Ezran were already at breakfast.

“Morning.” He smiled happily, grabbing an apple. His eyes looked over the table, his mood dropping a little when he realised there were no strawberries today.

Rayla would be disappointed.

He shook his head, banishing such thoughts, then turned his attention to Harrow and Ezran.

“What studies do you have this morning?” Harrow asked Ezran as he buttered some toasted bread.

Ezran turned up his nose. “Mathematics.”

Harrow chuckled, taking a bite of his bread.

“I think Callum should keep me company.” Ezran grinned, clearly knowing Callum disliked mathematics as much as he did. 

Callum rolled his eyes, preparing a snarky response when he was interrupted by Harrow.

“I think Callum would be better served accompanying me to the council meeting again.” The King wiped his mouth with a napkin, smiling at Callum.

Callum started, not expecting another invite so soon.

_Who would keep Rayla company?_

He dismissed this concern, his cheeks colouring slightly. “Yeah?” He smiled at Harrow. Another council meeting wasn’t exactly his idea of fun, but it was better than mathematics.

“Apparently the Crow Lord received a message from the Storm Spire overnight.”

“The Storm Spire?” Callum asked, confused. He’d never heard of such a place.

“Where the Dragon Queen and Prince reside.” Harrow explained.

“They sent word about Rayla?” Callum felt a funny sort of unease settle over him.

“I believe some elves reside there too.” Harrow pondered. “Elite Guard or something.”

Callum inhaled sharply. “The Dragon Guard?”

“Yes, that name rings a bell.” Harrow took a sip from his cup. “Why? Has Rayla mentioned them?”

Callum swallowed; not really sure he should be divulging this information. Had Rayla told him those things in confidence? Maybe he had read more into it than he should have. “Eh, yes. Her parents are members of the Dragon Guard.”

Harrow’s eyebrow shot towards his hairline. “Really?” He put his cup down. “That is very interesting. Perhaps we shouldn’t dawdle. There may well be some exciting news for Rayla.”

~~~

Callum tried to look indifferent as he sat at the table waiting for Opeli to read out the scroll. It was sitting just to her left, looming, somehow larger than life. The regular issues of the day needed to be addressed first, apparently, and so a trade disagreement between some border town of Duren was being discussed for what felt like forever.

Finally summing up, Opeli moved to pick up the scroll and Callum felt his heart race impossibly faster.

“What of this news of Viren?” Saleer interjected. “The word from Del Bar is that he has yet to arrive.”

“He was escorted to the border?” Harrow frowned, glancing at one council member Callum assumed must have had some responsibility in organising Viren’s banishment.

“According to the crow from Láirge. He and his family were seen taking the high road to Winterpeak.” He frowned, glancing around. “I did not think to send anyone to follow them further.”

Harrow waved dismissively. “There is still time. Many roads are impassable at this time with snow melt flooding. Send word to Del Bar to keep a look out for him but let us not get diverted. Viren knows the consequences of returning to Katolis.” He nodded at Opeli, who picked up the scroll.

She scanned the document for a moment, then, taking a deep breath, began. “To the King of Katolis, we received word from the Breach that a Moonshadow elf is in your care. From the drawing sighted, we believe this to be our daughter, Rayla. Ser Janai, Golden Knight of Lux Aurea, has indicated that Katolis will accommodate Rayla’s return to Xadia. By leave of the Dragon Queen Zubeia, we will depart immediately for the Breach.”

Opeli continued reading but Callum barely noticed. He felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him. Taking a deep breath, he looked around to see if anyone noticed.

Harrow appeared pleased when Opeli finally finished reading, leaning back and sighing. “Excellent.” He glanced at Callum. “Would you like to be the one to deliver the good news, Callum?”

Callum nodded, not quite trusting his voice. He swallowed, forcing a smile.

He was anxious and confused and he desperately wanted to be anywhere but this room.

He didn’t miss the look that crossed Harrow’s face, though his father didn’t comment. “We should respond promptly. We need to begin arrangements for a party to escort Rayla to the Breach. Riders should be dispatched immediately to prepare the banter lodge for re-stocking.”

Callum struggled to concentrate on the discussion. Rayla was leaving. And soon. Much sooner than he had anticipated. Forcing himself to take deep breaths, he imagined telling her the good news, his mind clearly picturing the elated smile that would surely grace her pretty face.

This was good. It was what he had been hoping for the entire time, after all. She was going home, moving on. Finally free.

And so was he.

Though, he suspected he would never be truly free of the guilt at what happened to her. At least he could rest a little easier knowing she was back home with the people who loved her. She could begin to rebuild her life anew.

He was so distracted, he missed the call to break for morning tea, looking around dumbfounded when everyone got to their feet. Thankfully, there was a commotion in the hall that took the attention away from him before anyone seemed to be notice.

The guards opened the doors to reveal Barius pushing a large cart, laden with scones, thick cream, and bright red jam. The rotund baker grinned at Opeli, who appeared to be blushing.

“Happy birthday, Lady Opeli.” Barius chuckled, pushing the cart up to the table.

Opeli appeared shyer than Callum had ever seen her, rubbing her forehead, and avoiding eye contact. “You know I don’t like a fuss made.” She eventually smiled at Barius and then Harrow. “But thank you.”

“I was able to make your favourite, thanks to the shipment from Duren.” Barius gestured to the food behind him. “Scones with cream and strawberry jam.”

Callum’s interest was piqued, glancing at the jar of jam. So that was where Rayla’s strawberries had ended up. Though considering the length of the journey from Duren, they were probably only really suited for jam now.

He wondered if Rayla would enjoy a scone.

“Prince Callum?” One of the advisors stepped back to allow Callum through, gesturing to the cart.

Truth be told, he wasn’t the biggest fan of scones, but he elected to grab two anyway. He spooned cream and jam on the side, hoping it was sufficient, then moved to stand to the side while tea was poured.

Harrow looked especially happy with today’s morning tea, helping himself to two generously appointed scones. Leaving his tea for later, he stood next to Callum, nodding appreciatively at Barius’ offering. “Not hungry?” Harrow mumbled around his scone.

Callum shrugged. “Not really. I thought maybe... uh, Ez might like them.”

“Or perhaps Rayla?” Harrow offered, watching Callum keenly.

Callum tried to hold eye contact, feeling his face burn. “Yeah, maybe.”

Harrow nodded, a funny look on his face. Callum had never quite seen it before, a mixture of sadness and concern. Harrow sighed, glancing at the rest of the council members. “Would you like to go tell her the news? There’s a lot of boring talk from here, it’s not really necessary for you to witness.”

“Sure.” Callum shuffled from one foot to another, feeling confused and unsure. “Em, now?” He looked around at everyone speaking among themselves.

Harrow shrugged, finishing a bite of his scone before continuing. “Why not?” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “We won’t know for a few days when exactly the party will leave, but I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear from her parents. I’m sure you remember the contents of the letter?”

Callum nodded, looking around briefly, electing to simply bring the scones, plate and all. “See you at dinner?”

Harrow nodded; face once again full.

He walked slowly to Rayla’s room, trying to figure out his emotions before he saw her. He was certainly happy she was going home but he couldn’t deny the part of him that was utterly dreading her leaving. It was… strange. He didn’t even really know her that well and he’d only known her a short time, why did he feel so conflicted about her leaving?

Because he… liked her. It felt strangely terrifying admitting it, even to himself but of course he did. He thought she was pretty and funny and he… wanted to spend time with her. He admired her, really. She was so strong and resilient, though, he wished she would open up to him more. He wanted to get to know her better, especially now that he only had limited time to do so.

Which was stupid. The smart thing to do would be to pull back now, before he got any deeper. Use this time to begin to say goodbye to her and figure out what to do from here.

He’d spent so long hung up on what happened to the elven assassin who let him go, but now it was time to let _her_ go.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he made his way past the guard post at the end of the hallway. There was only one today and she was situated far away from Rayla’s room. Were they under new orders?

Or maybe Marcos was with her? Rayla was all alone today after all. Maybe she wanted someone to keep her company.

He frowned as his stomach twisted at the thought of them in her room, laughing and chatting. Hurrying, he reached the end of the corridor and banged on her door a little louder than he had intended.

He waited briefly for a response but was met with silence. Frowning, he looked around. He wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed rude to knock again but he really wanted to see Rayla.

To give her the good news.

He looked down at the plate in his hands. Should he leave it for her? Maybe she had gone walking with the guards. Or maybe Ezran had finished his tuition early.

Sighing heavily, he pulled up one of the guard’s chairs beside her door and put the plate on it. At the last second, he tore a page from his sketch book and wrote “For Rayla” on it, then considered and re-wrote the note in elven on the other side.

There would be no confusion that way.

Taking one last look at her closed door, he turned around and began walking slowly away. He wasn’t sure where he was even going. Not back to the council meeting, that’s for sure. He didn’t want to go to his room either. Maybe a walk around the battlements? It was cold outside, but not as windy as usual for March.

“Callum?”

He felt his pulse race at the sound of Rayla’s voice. Turning quickly, he found her peering around the door, looking somewhat dishevelled. “Hi.” He said quickly, his voice sounding higher pitched than normal.

“Did you, uh, knock on my door?” Rayla looked a little shyer than he had become used to and he wondered if it was due to how weird he acted yesterday afternoon. “I was having a nap.”

“Yeah.” He pointed stiffly at the chair to her right. “Barius made scones, if you’re hungry.”

Rayla looked where he indicated, her eyebrows rising in surprise at the plate beside her door. “Thanks.” She stepped outside and picked it up, raising it close to her face and examining it. She glanced at the note, examining both sides before looking up at him again. "Did you want to come in or…” She trailed off, glancing back at the plate in her hands.

“Eh, sure.” Callum suddenly remembered the real reason he was supposed to be coming here. “I have news actually.”

Rayla looked up from the plate suddenly, her eyes wide. “News?” She asked breathlessly.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Callum merely nodded, forcing a smile.

Hastily stepping back into her room, Rayla held the door open for him.

Callum followed her inside, watching intently as she put the plate down on the small writing desk and turned to face him, an expectant look on her face. He could tell she was nervous. She was taking deep breaths and he thought he could detect a slight tremble in her jaw.

“We received a crow this morning.” He took a deep breath, unable to ignore the dread clawing at his gut. “From the Storm Spire.”

Rayla inhaled sharply, and tears glistened in her eyes, though she did not speak.

“From two elves saying they’re your parents. They’ve left for the Breach-”

He had barely finished speaking when Rayla launched herself at him. Callum almost cried out in shock, just managing to steady himself when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest. Instinctively, he held her back, distracted by the strange feeling of one of her horns pressed against his cheek. She felt so slight as she pressed herself against him, small and fragile, like an injured bird. He rubbed his hands across her back gently, in an attempt to soothe her. He could feel Rayla trembling in his arms and he bit his lip in concern.

He was about to ask her if she was okay when she took a step back, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, head resolutely on the floor.

“It’s okay.” Callum croaked, coughing to clear his throat before he continued. “I’m sure it’s all a lot to take in.”

Rayla nodded, glancing up at him, a small smile on her face. “When…?” She trailed off, seemingly still composing herself.

“I don’t know yet.” Callum said softly. They were standing so close together, it seemed wrong to speak much above a whisper. He swallowed, feeling awkward and uncomfortable by their proximity. “The letter said your parents were going to begin journeying to the Breach immediately and Dad instructed the council to start preparations for the escort party.”

Rayla looked at him briefly, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Callum watched her calm herself, saw the frown melt from her brow and her shoulders relax a fraction. After a beat, she looked back at him, smiling once again. “Thank you.”

Not entirely sure what she was thanking him for, Callum nodded stiffly. News delivered, he felt awkward and ridiculous. She probably wanted to be alone, adjust to the idea she was finally leaving this place. “Em…”

Rayla stepped back, glancing at the desk. “What did you say these are?” She gestured to the plate.

“Scones.” Callum replied, relieved at not feeling the need to leave immediately.

Rayla looked at them, dipping her finger in the cream. “This?” She sniffed her finger, then sucked the cream off.

Callum felt his face light up and pointed awkwardly at the table. “Eh, cream and jam.” He looked back, relaxing a little to find her eyes on the plate and not him. “Strawberry jam.”

Rayla raised her eyebrows, moving to poke the jam.

“You’re supposed to put the cream and the jam on the scones.” Callum interrupted.

Rayla snorted, glancing at him. “Is it a ritual thing?”

“No.” Callum answered shortly. “Just… tradition, I guess.”

Rayla shrugged, following his instructions. “What sort of tradition?”

Callum sighed, happy for the change in subject. “Just… how you eat scones. Barius made them for Opeli’s birthday.”

“Oh, so traditional human birthday food?” She held the scone up to Callum for approval. Receiving a nod, she took a small bite, catching the crumbs in her hand. She nodded her appreciation before taking another bite.

Looking around, she wandered over to the small bed and flopped down on the faded covers.

“No, not really traditional for birthdays.” Callum rambled on, feeling awkward standing in the middle of the room. “Opeli likes them and it’s a bit early in the year for strawberries here, so I think Barius decided to treat her.”

“What do you usually have for your birthday food?” Rayla mumbled around her scone, glancing at the empty space on the other end of the bed, looking expectantly at Callum.

Callum shrugged, feeling a little awkward as he sat a respectable distance from her, accepting what he took to be an invitation. “Fruit usually.” He tried to banish the memories of sitting close to her on the bed only yesterday.

What he had almost done… How he had nearly kissed her…

“You just have fruit on your birthday?” She sounded thoroughly unimpressed. “Humans are dull.” She nudged him gently on the shin with a bare foot. He was pleased to see the cheeky smirk return to her face, his eyes linger on her four toed foot briefly.

“Hey, not all humans. Just me.” He grinned back. “As I’m sure you can imagine, Ez has a mountain of jelly tarts, which is not much different from every other day, I suppose.” He paused for a moment, happy to see her apparently enjoying the strawberry jam. “What do you have on your birthday?”

She sighed happily. “Runaan makes me moonberry surprise every year.”

“Is that Runaan, your son?” He joked, electing to prod her shin back.

She cracked up, clearly still not over her own joke, and Callum felt butterflies in his stomach at her easy smile.

“What’s the surprise anyway?” He asked once she calmed down a little.

She rolled her eyes. “I can’t just _tell_ you.”

“Well, unless you plan on making it in the next few days, I guess I’ll go to my grave forever wondering.” He tried to disguise his genuine sadness.

To his surprise, Rayla’s demeanour changed. It was subtle but he could see some of the mirth leave her eyes, a slight fall in her shoulders. “Well, maybe you can sneak into Xadia someday?” She looked away.

“I’ll just convince Ez there’s delicious Xadian baked goods and he’ll do everything in his power to make a proper peace.” He continued to look at her, his heart racing.

She glanced back at him and smiled slightly. “Ah, the true driver of Elf/Human unity. Tasty snacks.”

He smiled back at her, sighing. He realised these would be his last days with her. Once she returned to Xadia he would never see her again. The true understanding hit him like a punch in the gut and he struggled to keep the emotion from his face. He’d never felt so comfortable with someone outside of his family in his entire life.

He realised he desperately didn’t want to say goodbye to her. He didn’t want her to cross the Border and be utterly lost to him forever.

But there was nothing he could do to change that. When they were joking and teasing it was easy to forget he was a human and she was an elf, but sitting beside her, staring at her, there was no denying that they came from two completely different worlds.

His eyes drifted to her pointed ears, now drooping more than he’d ever seen. He took in her dark horns protruding from her silvery white hair… her amazing lavender eyes. She was truly stunning in a way he had never experienced before.

And she was not just beautiful but funny and quirky. Endearing. He thought he could see himself truly falling for her and it hurt to think there was no point in even considering whether or not she would ever feel the same.

She was an elf, and he was a human.

A human prince.

Their entire friendship was never meant to happen.

Their meeting should never have been.

They would part ways in a few days and both go on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, any and all comments as well as constructive criticism are very much welcome!


	10. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum makes a request of his father, while Rayla assist Ezran with his history lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented, left kudos and otherwise interacted with the last chapter!
> 
> I'm very so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Real life has been... all over the joint of late and I've been lacking in time and spoons.

“So, Rayla will really be going home soon?” Ezran mumbled around his porridge. He somehow sounded both excited and sad. 

Callum had only joined his father and brother at breakfast and, though he was expecting the conversation to drift to this topic, he didn’t think it would happen so suddenly.

“Yes.” Harrow smiled over his steaming cup. “The council have decided the party shall depart for The Breach the day after full moon.”

Callum couldn’t help but notice the date. He suspected members of the council were wary of Rayla travelling under the full moon, perhaps still concerned and suspicious of a Moonshadow elf at the height of their power. Intellectually, he understood that. They didn’t know her like he did. They didn’t understand that she seemed incapable of hurting someone out of malice. Her playful and kind nature was utterly unknown to them.

The council only knew her as the elven assassin who had been captured by Viren. He knew more than one of them had thought her still deserving of execution for her part in the assassination attempt. The fact she had been unable to follow through with it all seemed lost on them. The intent had been there and that was enough to condemn her for life.

“So soon?” Ezran seemed only sad now. “Do you think we’ll see her again?” He looked at Harrow and Callum, clearly looking for reassurance.

Harrow sighed, glancing at Callum. “I don’t know, son. I can’t imagine Rayla has many positive memories of here. You should prepare yourselves for the fact that she might want to leave this all behind her.”

Callum felt Harrow’s eyes on him and forced himself to chew on his toast as he tried to appear nonchalant.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ezran pushed the porridge around his bowl. “Maybe I could skip history today then?” He looked hopeful. “Maybe even all instructions until she leaves?”

Harrow chuckled, shaking his head. “Ezran-” he began.

“I’m not just trying to get out of tuition, I swear.” Ezran protested. “I like Rayla. If she’s really leaving soon, I want to spend time with her.”

Callum felt a strange twinge of jealously at how easily Ezran could admit how he felt about the situation.

About Rayla.

Harrow sighed deeply, seeming to consider Ezran’s proposal. “I imagine Gerda is already setting up in the library-” He held up his hand to silence Ezran. “But perhaps we can ask her to suspend tuition from tomorrow?”

“Okay.” Ezran sighed, then suddenly perked up. “Maybe Callum could bring Rayla to the library? She could tell us some stuff about Xadia?” He looked excitedly at Callum, seemingly thrilled with his own suggestion.

“Uh, I could.” Callum shrugged, not enamoured with the proposal. He realised he had been hoping to spend some time alone with Rayla. Perhaps this was better than potentially being dragged to another council meeting though. “I can ask her?”

“That’s a wonderful suggestion, Ezran.” Harrow sounded impressed. “Why don’t you go to tuition and Callum can speak to Rayla.”

Ezran jumped up, seemingly finished with his breakfast. “Ok!” He grinned at Callum. “See you guys soon?”

Callum couldn’t help but smile at Ezran’s enthusiasm. “’I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks Callum!” The younger boy rushed from the breakfast room, waving at them as he raced through the doors.

Harrow snorted, shaking his head. “Well, he certainly changed his tune.” He took a sip from his mug.

“Yeah.” Calum chuckled. “Probably hoping Rayla will plays some jokes on Gerda or something.”

Harrow paused, watching Callum intently. “You seem… fond of her.”

Callum swallowed, unsure how to respond. He _was_ fond of her. More than that really. Getting to know her had changed his entire perspective on elves. On… everything.

And yes, he… had started to develop feelings for her beyond what would be categorised as friendship but… it felt like more than that.

Deeper. More important than some silly crush.

Rayla was just a girl really… like other girls he had known in many ways.

So very different in others.

But ultimately, she had shown him that a friendship between elves and humans was possible. She had every reason to hate humans. To hate _him_ , but he felt like they had become friends.

He took a deep breath, unsure how to articulate this. “I… we… get on well. We’re friends, I think. Almost anyway.

“Friends?” Harrow asked openly, seemingly devoid of judgement.

Yet… Callum did not feel like he could be honest. It felt so very wrong to like Rayla the way he did.

“Could I…? I’d like to join the party escorting her to The Breach?” Callum looked directly at Harrow for what felt like the first time today. He had been pondering the idea all night. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her, and he wanted to do everything possible to lengthen their time together.

“Callum-”

He could tell by the tone that Harrow did not think it was a good idea.

“I… ever since that night I’ve felt like I should have done more. I should have said something or stood up to Claudia and the guards… but… I was afraid-” Callum’s voice broke as once again the shame of his inaction threatened to consume him. “I just want to see her safely returned to Xadia.” He blinked rapidly, not wanting to acknowledge his tears by wiping them.

Harrow sighed, leaning forward to squeeze Callum’s shoulder. “Callum, you need to absolve yourself of Viren’s crimes. You are not responsible for what he chose to do. Even the strongest man struggles against what he has been taught his entire life. You argued for Rayla that night. And next day. You tried to clear her name ever since. You could not have known she was still alive.”

Callum felt his face crumble and the familiar sting of tears. “I just… I can’t stop thinking about how she was there… all alone for so long and it’s my fault.”

Harrow shook his head, moving forward to embrace Callum.

His initial response was to push back, to argue. He wasn’t the one in need of comfort. Rayla was, but Callum had tried for so long, it was like a dam breaking. He had never spoken to anyone about how truly guilty he felt, and speaking the words aloud felt like breathing life into them. Giving them strength. Power.

He _was_ at fault. He was ultimately to blame for Rayla’s suffering.

His body began to shake and shudder, and his breath came in gasps. It felt like he was suffocating, and the room began to spin.

“… breathe… just breathe, Callum…”

Dimly, he became aware of his father’s deep, steady voice.

His vision swam, almost entirely dark but with swirls of colour at the edges.

“… just breathe…”

He tried to concentrate on the voice, pushing all other thoughts from his mind. He could feel his father’s chest moving slowly, steadily.

Breathe.

Shakily, he took a breath, the burning in his lungs abating a little. He clutched Harrow tightly as he took another and another. Little by little, his heart rate slowed, and his vision returned.

“Sorry.” Stiffly, he sat back, wiping his face with the sleeve of his tunic.

“It’s all right, Callum.” Harrow spoke softly. Kindly. “I had no idea you carried this with you for so long. I’m not sure accompanying Rayla to The Breach will resolve how you feel about it all-” He squeezed Callum's shoulder when Callum went to argue “-but if you think it will help, then, yes, you can accompany the party to The Breach.”

Callum felt a strange sort of conflicted relief wash over him. He wouldn’t be saying goodbye to Rayla in a few days, though he would be saying goodbye to her soon.

He sighed, trying to compose himself. “Thank you.”

~~~

Callum knocked on Rayla’s door, feeling his heart beat a little faster.

Unlike yesterday, she opened the door quickly, smiling at him before her face fell.

“Are you ok?” She opened the door gesturing for him to come inside.

“Yeah?” Callum stepped into the room, feeling his face flush. “Why?”

“You look pale and, uh, your eyes.” Rayla shrugged, clearly concerned.

Callum mentally swore. In his haste to see her, he hadn’t checked himself in the mirror. It was probably obvious he had been crying, but he couldn’t tell her that. She had her own issues to worry about, he couldn’t burden her with his petty concerns. “I had, uh, eggs and spicy sauce for breakfast.”

Rayla snorted, rolling her eyes. “Dummy.”

Callum’s stomach flip-flopped at the affectionate nickname. “Yeah.” He responded lamely, unsure what to say. It seemed she believed him, or didn’t want to push. Either way, he needed to change the subject. “Ez was wondering if you wanted to stop by his history lesson today.”

Rayla turned up her nose adorably, and Callum made a mental note to sketch her expression at his next opportunity. “History?”

Chuckling, Callum shrugged. “He’s a bit jealous we get to hang out and he has to study.”

Rayla shrugged, blowing a stray strand of hair from her cheek. “Sure, why not? It’s not like I’ve much else to do.”

Smiling in appreciation, Callum nodded to the door. “Ready?”

Rayla hesitated, looking between the door and the bed. Callum followed her eyes, noticing bandages and ointment strewn haphazardly across the messy covers. “I was just finishing up.”

“That’s ok. There’s no rush.” Callum gestured to the bed.

A pink blush on her cheeks, Rayla looked at him. “Could you help me again?”

Callum nodded stiffly, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he vividly remembered what almost happened the last time he helped Rayla with her bandages.

He would absolutely need to control himself now. He could not get carried away in the moment.

Rayla pushed the bandages to the side, making space for them to sit. Callum sat on the bed next to her once again, their knees just touching.

“Did… do you know yet when I am leaving for Xadia?” Rayla asked, her voice small as she pulled up a sleeve to reveal one arm, already with patches of ointment on the more serious cuts.

As before, he tried to avoid touching Rayla’s skin as he wrapped the bandages around her arms. The skin looked much better than the previous time he had done this, and he found himself relieved and grateful that she had accepted his help.

Callum swallowed, looking resolutely down as he worked. “The day after the full moon.”

He saw Rayla nod out of the corner of his eye. Continuing to bandage, he wondered whether or not he should tell her he would accompany her… but she probably wouldn’t care. She was only interested in getting home. She wouldn’t be fazed by who was along for the trip.

He finished bandaging one arm and grabbed the bandage for the other.

“I haven’t put ointment on this arm yet.” Rayla explained as she grabbed the jar.

Callum noted most of the sticky substance was gone and made a mental note to fetch her some more when he went back to his room.

Wincing almost imperceptibly, Rayla unscrewed the jar. She tried to reach inside with her smallest finger, which Callum found strange until he realised this was her hand with her injured nails. Apparently realising she couldn’t reach the remaining ointment with this technique, Rayla pulled the bandages from her fingers and gingerly poked in the jar.

She hissed sharply, gritting her teeth.

Callum winced at her obvious pain. “Em, I can get the rest?” He offered.

Rayla sighed in apparent relief, offering him the jar. “Thanks.” Her cheeks were stained pink, though Callum couldn’t tell if it was due to pain or… something else.

Callum scraped the last of the ointment out and held his fingers up for her. Rayla pulled up her sleeve and offered him her arm. Pausing briefly, Callum considered his options. He had assumed he was only getting the ointment for her and she would apply it herself, but perhaps her fingers were too sore. Hoping he wasn’t blushing too obviously, he gently dabbed the ointment along her wounds. Once complete, he took the bandage from her offered hand and began wrapping her arm.

“Can you do my fingers too?” She asked softly.

Callum glanced at her, noting the blush from her cheeks had spread across her face and down her neck.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded as he picked up the jar, somehow managing to get a small amount of the paste on his fingers. Rayla offered him her injured hand, inhaling sharply as he spread the ointment on her finger tips.

“Sorry.” Callum apologised, doing his upmost to be gentle.

“It’s okay.” She breathed, shuffling a little on the bed.

Carefully, Callum wrapped her injured fingers together, securing the bandage by her knuckles. Touching her fingers, her hand, felt like an indulgence so he dropped them as soon as he finished, trying to quell the rapid beating of his heart. He paused to compose himself, then glanced at her.

She seemed to have been watching him, her eyes on his face and not her fingers. She started when his gaze met hers, looking down and appearing to inspect his handiwork.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, pulling her sleeves down and tucking a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

“No problem.” Callum was happy his voice sounded somewhat normal.

Rayla took a deep breath, seeming to relax a little. “So… history?”

~~~

“The library?” Rayla turned up her nose as they rounded the corner.

“Come on, what’s wrong with the library?” Callum grinned as he opened the heavy door, gesturing for her to enter. “You said you were happy to help Ez escape lessons.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, smirking at him. “Ugh, only for Ez would I brave a library.”

Callum looked at her, smiling softly as she strolled past him. He couldn’t help but like how she had taken to Ezran.

Rayla proceeded through the door but stopped suddenly just inside. Callum watched her look around in awe. He had always liked the library himself, but it was interesting to see an apparently disinterested party's reaction to it.

It was certainly one of the more impressive parts of the castle, in his mind. Bright and airy, it had a funny smell to it. Slightly musky, but also like wax and polish.

Rayla looked around, peering at shelves and down corridors. He could almost imagine her as a normal girl. Maybe the daughter of a trades person in the town or a squire.

Definitely not a noble’s daughter anyway, a mark in her favour in his opinion. 

He imagined how things could have been different if that were the case, if she were a human girl he met during his regular life in the castle. Without the complications of their pasts or species. Someone he just developed a crush on as any sensible person would with Rayla.

How would he have talked her into coming here though? Maybe if they’d met in the courtyard? Though it would have taken many meetings with a girl as pretty as Rayla before he would have the courage to invite her somewhere like the library.

On a sort of date.

It would be a funny place for a date too but there weren’t too many options in the castle and he didn’t like the reaction from people outside the walls when he ventured out. The double takes, people addressing him formally... how he could never tell what people really thought of him.

He could imagine Rayla initially laughing at the idea of him showing her the library, seeing through his casual invitation, and realizing what it really was; a chance to spend time alone with her.

Despite her teasing, she’d likely come along anyway because by then surely there would be some indication, she liked him back. He wouldn’t invite an impartial girl on a date.

They’d wander the shelves talking in hushed whispers, faces close together ostensibly so they could hear better but more because they enjoyed the close proximity.

Perhaps in the aisle on astronomy he’d accidentally brush her hand, them both blushing a little but not commenting. The aisle after that, it would happen again but this time it would be a little more deliberate on her part... by the end of the aisle, he’d be brave enough to actually take her hand.

Somehow, they’d find their way to the dark corner at the back, where the new books were piled, waiting to be catalogued.

It was dark there, private, and somehow (he would have to figure out the specifics in the moment) they would kiss. He’d like to think he’d kiss _her_ but even fantasy Callum was a little shyer and more awkward than he preferred.

Maybe she’d been looking over one of the new books? Slight fingers flicking through pages inattentively. She would glance at him, push a lock of hair behind her ear shyly.

Perhaps she would point to something in the book, beckoning him closer…

They’d stand shoulder to shoulder, commenting passively on… the thing… fingers brushing a little longer than was necessary, cheeks pink and breath a tad quickened.

At some point, they’d turn to look at each other and he would hold her gaze, even though he was so very nervous. And she’d know him well enough to understand that making the first move wasn’t really who he was, so she’d be the one to close the distance… to press her lips against his, easily seeing in his eyes how desperately he wanted her to. 

The kiss would be gentle, none of that rough passion he read about in the books he utterly refused to check out and shoved back into shelves at the merest hint of another person approaching.

No, it would be passionate in its own way, but also tender and sweet. Something he’d been longing to do for an age. His heart would be racing as they kissed, a little chaste at first, but perhaps she would sigh in that happy way she did sometimes, and he would know she had been longing for this as long as he had been. 

Her fingers across his back would tickle him and he’d jump because of course he would. She’d giggle against his lips but he wouldn’t care because he was actually kissing her and he liked her gentle teasing. He liked how she never treated him like a prince. Never tip toed around him or tried to impress him. She treated him like a normal person. Like Callum.

Like she liked him for _him_. Not his bestowed title or status.

He imagined holding her waist delicately but then reformed the image, more interested in feeling her soft hair between his fingertips or her wonderfully expressive pointed ears-

Callum started, the mental image dissolving sharply when he realised he wasn’t thinking about kissing a human girl _like_ Rayla... he was thinking about kissing Rayla.

Just Rayla.

Again.

Which was something he absolutely was not supposed to be doing.

The daydream of Rayla was becoming increasingly invasive and well formed. Distracting.

The real Rayla turned to look at him when he stopped suddenly, the soles of his boots making a loud squeak on the stone floor, polished smooth by the steps of countless feet.

“What?” She asked in the hush whisper of his fantasy and Callum felt heat rise to his face. “What are you dreaming about now?” She blushed, narrowing her eyes playfully. 

The oblique morning light was catching her delicate bone structure in the most fascinating way, her beautiful face a study of light and shadow.

Her tightly cut hair (hair he had cut) was hidden in darkness, and the sharp lines of her thin frame were softened by the diffuse light.

She took his breath away and it took all his mental strength to close his mouth and stop staring.

“Nothing.” He swallowed, looking away and walking determinedly past her. “This way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, any and all comments as well as constructive criticism are very much welcome!
> 
> I will be taking a break from the next scheduled up-date day so the next chapter should be up on 14th Jan. 
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful festive season. Thanks so much to everyone who's read and interacted with all my works this year. It's been a strange one but getting back into writing and getting to interact with fandom has been a real highlight of my year.


	11. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla joing Ezran for tuition, much to the displeasure of Mistress Gerda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> So very, very sorry this chapter too so long to get out. Another 'filler' type chapter, which I find quite difficult to complete, coupled with such busy RL issues and, well, here we are. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who commented, left kudos and otherwise interacted with the last chapter! Every type of interaction makes me so very happy and is very much appreciated.

Rayla followed Callum as he made his way through the library, all the while begging his blush to settle down. He didn’t want any strange questions from Ezran or Gerda.

Or worse, Rayla.

He needed to keep his dumb imagination in check. While it was easy to think Rayla was okay when they were laughing and joking, he'd be a fool to miss the vulnerability lurking just beneath the surface.

Rayla needed friendship, not whatever weird fantasies his dumb lizard brain kept dreaming up.

Rounding a tall shelf, they came upon the long table where Gerda usually held tuition. It had been some time since Callum had been required to attend, but it looked the same. Books and scrolls were neatly stacked by Gerda’s left, a pot of ink and quill at right angles to them. Ezran sat at the head of the table, a large book open before him.

He glanced around at the sound of their foot falls, face lighting up as they stopped at the other end of the table.

Callum looked back at Rayla, gesturing for her to step forward. She appeared a little unsure, her eyes darting around before coming back to meet his own.

Gerda regarded them, a pinched look on her face. It was pretty obvious she wasn’t exactly delighted with Ezran’s suggestion for today’s lesson.

“Ah yes, Prince Callum and _Rita_ , was it?” She sneered, looking Rayla up and down.

For her part, Rayla didn’t seem particularly impressed by Gerda either, one eyebrow raised and a subtle smirk on her lips.

“Rayla.” Callum snapped, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice.

He didn’t miss Rayla’s sudden glance in his direction, her eyes a little wider and lips slightly parted.

“Hey Rayla!” Ezran beamed, his voice and exaggerated stage whisper.

Rayla grinned at him. “Morning Ez.”

“ _Prince_ Ezran.” Gerda corrected.

Shrugging Rayla slumped into a chair as far from Gerda as seemed reasonable, while still being involved. Callum took the seat next to her, placing himself between her and Gerda.

The lesson dragged. Gerda didn’t seem in the least bit interested in a Xadian perspective and droned on as she always had when Callum had come to tuition. He glanced at Rayla sitting to his left. She had her face in her hand and was picking at something on the table, looking thoroughly bored. He felt a little guilty for having invited her here, even though it wasn’t his idea. He sighed, adjusting his sketchbook to his left. A small piece of charcoal fell from his pencil and he idly rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, wondering just how much longer this would go on for.

Rayla made a small noise and he looked over to find her watching him. He felt himself blush and once again hoped it wasn’t obvious.

She nodded her head in the direction of his fingers.

Callum frowned, showing her the small piece of charcoal.

Rayla nodded again, her eyes wide.

Shrugging, Callum handed her the fragment.

Rayla snorted and rolled her eyes. She waited for him to lean back, then, using her good fingers, flicked the little piece of charcoal at him.

Callum looked at her confused for a moment before he realised she wanted to play a game.

He retrieved the charcoal from where it had stopped by his hand and flicked it back at her.

Rayla grinned, happy he appeared to have caught on. She mimed making goalposts with her fingers and once Callum had made the motion, flicked the charcoal at him. Once again, it skidded short and she silently pouted as she made her own goal.

Callum lined up, flicking the makeshift ball only for it to swing wide and almost fall off the table.

Rayla’s mouth fell open in an exaggerated motion and she shook her head at him. She lined up again as Callum prepared his goals. Smirking, she flicked the charcoal, appearing more confident than her previous attempts. This time it looked like she was about to score, but the little ball hit Callum’s finger and deflected.

She grimaced, her eyes sparkling as she prepared for Callum’s attempt.

Callum lined up, surveying the makeshift goals of Rayla’s hands. This wasn’t a game of skill, more a game of chance. Their little misshapen ball was small and light, but he was worried about it hitting her injured fingers and hurting her. He aimed for the space to the other side of her bandaged digits and flicked the charcoal.

To his immense surprise, it skidded through the goals and bounced off Rayla’s rough shirt.

Immediately, they both descended into ridiculous giggles, seeming to have forgotten where they were.

“Pardon me?” Mistress Gerda glared at them.

“Sorry. We were, uh, just discussing… agriculture.” Callum sat up straight, shielding Rayla a little as he struggled to contain his snickering.

“Agriculture?” She sneered, eyeing them with disdain.

“Uh huh.” Callum looked to Rayla for support. How could Gerda so easily reduce him to a bumbling idiot?

“Yes. I was telling Callum about my parents’ vocation.” Rayla appeared calm, and Callum envied her ability to compose herself so quickly.

“Oh?” Gerda raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, they’re farmers.” Rayla glanced at Callum.

He recognised the cheeky glint in Rayla’s eye.

“Farmers?” Gerda seemed to relax somewhat, even looking a little guilty for scolding them.

“Yep. Farmers.” Rayla’s eyes darted to Callum’s and he could see her struggling to keep a straight face. “They’re fart flower farmers.”

Gerda's face went bright red, her eyes wide. She took a deep breath and Callum feared the explosion that was likely to come next. Instead, she exhaled slowly, glaring at them both. “I think we’ve heard more than enough Xadian opinion for today. If you please,” she gestured to the hall. “Prince Ezran actually has need of my instruction.”

Callum and Rayla glanced at each other a little guiltily. Callum got to his feet first, Rayla following suit immediately after. “Uh, okay. Thanks?” He glanced at Gerda, before making an apologetic face at Ezran.

“Yes, we’re grateful, I’m sure.” Gerda made no attempt to hide her expression as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

“See ya, Ezran.” Rayla also sounded sorry (at least to Ezran) as she began following Callum away from the study table.

He waited for her down the first aisle, both of them managing to keep their composure just long enough to get out of view. Free from Gerda's watchful eye, however, they immediately descended into giggles again. Rayla covered her face in an attempt to stifle the noise, but Gerda cleared her voice loudly and Callum gestured for them to move further away.

He led them to the back of the library, his face heating as he remembered his daydream from earlier. Rayla did not appear to notice (or chose not to comment) her own face pink. Her eyes were giddy, shining bright and Callum couldn’t help but think this was the happiest he’d seen her. His stomach flip-flopped at her broad smile as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

“Oops.” She snickered, whispering softly.

Callum struggled to keep his calm as he shook his head at her. “I’ll never be allowed back to tuition again after that.”

“Ah, so I did you a favour.” Rayla playfully batted his arm, and the hair on the back of Callum’s neck stood on end. “You’re welcome.” She grinned, leaning against the rough stone wall.

“I can’t believe you told Gerda your parents are fart flower farmers!” Callum snorted.

“What?! It’s a thing.” Rayla protested.

“Uh huh.” Callum was not convinced.

“Not among Moonshadow elves but Earthbloods farm fart flowers. They use gas for some... weapon. Its gross.” Rayla tuned up her nose.

Crossing his arms, Callum shook his head. “I’m not buying it. Not after the forty kids or whatever.”

Rayla snorted loudly, her eyes bright at the mention of her favourite joke. “It’s true! You guys don’t call Earthbloods fart farmers?” 

“We do not.” Raising an eyebrow, Callum shook his head at her, struggling to keep from laughing again.

“That’s Moonshadow kids’ favourite insult if you come across some Earthbloods.” Rayla explained, as if this information would be valuable to him in the future.

Admitting defeat, Callum began laughing at her ridiculous story. “You yell “fart farmer" at them?”

“You’ve already got the hang of it!” She grinned brightly at him.

Callum felt his face grow red and looked away in embarrassment. “So, uh, what do you want to do now?”

Rayla shrugged, glancing at the books beside her. “There must be something fun to do in this castle.”

Callum sighed, looking around as he racked his brain. “Well, I guess we could go to the astronomy tower.” He gestured to the heavy door to her right.

“During the day?” Rayla teased.

“It’s still plenty amazing during the day.” Callum couldn’t resist a little teasing back. “Come on. I’ll show you.” He pushed the heavy door, trusting her to accept his suggestion.

Dust motes danced in the air as they ascended the winding stairs. Callum hadn’t been here in years. Not since his mother died, in fact. She had always loved star gazing and he had many precious memories of the four of them huddled under a blanket, reclining on the soft cushions that furnished the tower.

He walked slowly, conscious of the fact they had done a lot of exercise this morning already. Rayla seemed weary, using the wall for support as they neared the top. He hoped she thought it worth the effort.

Reaching the tower proper, he pushed the door open, pulling it back fully so she could take in the room.

The glare was the first thing he noticed, even with the dreary day. Rayla squinted in the sudden light, her eyes taking a moment to adjust. He saw her mouth drop open a little as she looked around.

The ceiling of the tower was entirely made of glass. Not stained glass like some of the beautiful windows in the throne room or banquet hall, but clear. It was lead lined like them, though Callum didn’t really know how they had managed to make a ceiling so large and splendid.

“This is just for astronomy?” Rayla asked quietly.

Callum shrugged. He had never really thought about it. “I guess.” He gestured for her to step further into the room.

Numerous large cushions and sofas were scattered throughout the area, to allow for relaxed viewing. They were centred around a central raised platform upon which were stationed a number of telescopes. Callum was happy and surprised to see nothing seemed excessively dusty, as if people were up here often, cleaning at the very least.

Rayla flopped onto a pile of large cushions, her eyes still on the ceiling. Callum sat down a little more cautiously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“How did you do this?” Rayla’s eyes were following the lines of the glass, studying it.

“I’m not sure.” Callum admitted, watching her recline back against the cushions. “Do you have stuff like this in Xadia?” He leaned back himself, feeling somewhat uneasy. This had ended up a little more intimate than he had expected. It had always seemed fun and relaxing with his family, but it seemed quite different bringing a girl here.

Lazing on large, comfy cushions side by side...

Rayla shook her head, looking over at him momentarily. “Not in the Silvergrove.”

They stared silently at the magnificent ceiling, the silence between them a little awkward.

Callum sighed, glancing over at her. “I guess... maybe it was built using dark magic?”

Rayla’s eyes moved from the ceiling to his face and back again.

“We should probably tear it down, now it’s been outlawed.” He watched her reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Rayla frowned, seeming to ponder this. She sighed, her head turning in his direction. “It’s so beautiful though... maybe not everything touched by Dark Magic is tainted?”

Callum swallowed, turning his head to observe her.

She turned her gaze upwards once again, staring resolutely at the ceiling. He could see tears glistening in her eyes. One slipped down the side of her face, staining the pillow.

Callum’s fingers itched to wipe her cheek, to remove the evidence of her pain but… he couldn’t. It didn’t feel right for him to do that.

To simply reach out and touch her.

Nothing he did could undo the years of pain and torment she had suffered... because of him.

His inaction.

He looked away, eyes back on the ceiling and stomach in knots.

“This would be a good spot for Tosach.” Rayla spoke softly, her eyes still directly skyward. Her expression had softened a little.

“Tosach?” Callum asked, clearly butchering the pronunciation if the amused grimace that flashed across her face was anything to go by.

“Tu- _suck_ ” She repeated, visibly amused and Callum was happy to see her demeanour change. “Humans don’t have that?” She looked over at him again.

“Uh, not that I’ve heard.” Callum rolled slightly to see her better. “What is it?”

“First moon.” Rayla subtly turned her body a little more too. “When Moonshadow kids try to go into Moonshadow form for the first time.”

“So, it’s a ceremony?” Callum’s interest was piqued.

Rayla considered this for a moment. “Well, not exactly. More like a festival. Happens on the winter solstice. Longest night of the year so more Moon magic. All the elves who turned seven before the solstice try to shift form for the first time.” She smiled gently, seeming to remember the occasion. “It’s pretty fun. Lots of music and dancing, lots of food.”

Callum laughed softly, his imagination conjuring an image of seven-year-old Rayla and her little elven friends concentrating hard, trying to summon their powers. “It sounds fun.” He frowned slightly. “Why would this be a good spot for it though? Is it not held outside?”

“It is, but only because you need moonlight for the kids.” Rayla grinned. “It’s in the middle of winter, so everyone freezes their butts off. And lots of little invisible kids running around being all invisible for the first time.” She chuckled wickedly. “It’s not the most fun for their parents.”

Callum sniggered. “Hmm, I can see that. I imagine your guardians had a hard time keeping an eye on you.”

Rayla laughed openly, her eyes crinkling at the sides. “Not just my guardians. My parents were able to take a break from their duties for it. Even four adults couldn’t keep me from getting into trouble.”

Callum laughed, admiring the soft look on her pretty features. “Why would it be good here then? Containment?”

“Exactly.” Rayla beamed at him. “Lock them in here and let them run around all fuzzy until they wear themselves out.”

“What’s it like?” Callum shuffled around a little more.

“It?” Rayla turned completely on her side, giving him her full attention. “Moonshadow power stuff?”

“Yeah?” Callum breathed.

Rayla’s eyes drifted around as she considered his question. “It’s hard to describe. It’s just a… an instinct. Standing in the light of the moon, feeling it’s power, like all tingley and you just _know_ , you know?” She appeared to laugh at her inadequate explanation. “It’s like feeling connected to the moon. To… magic. Or the world. Nature, maybe. The… the essence of it.”

“That sounds amazing.” Callum sighed. “I hope I get to see it someday.” Rayla’s eyebrows raised in apparent interest. “Not… not you… _your_ powers. Just in general. It would be amazing to see.” Callum flushed, feeling like he might have said something inappropriate.

Rayla chuckled at his mumbling. “I guess. It’s pretty unexciting when everyone you know can do it.”

“I suppose.” Callum was not convinced.

Rayla’s eyes darted to the ceiling briefly, her cheeks colouring. “Day after tomorrow’s the full moon. If you really want, I could show you.” 

“Really?” Callum felt heat rise to his own face. Here, alone with Rayla on a moonlit night?

“It’s honestly not that exciting.” Rayla shrugged. “And that’ll be two favours you owe me.” She grinned wickedly.

“Two?” Callum snorted.

“Yeah, Moonshadow stuff and getting you out of history.”

“What about teaching me the Elven alphabet?” Callum wasn’t exactly sure why he was adding to his tally.

“Oh yeah!” Rayla smiled broadly and Callum felt his pulse race faster still. “Thanks for reminding me!”

“Well, I’m not sure how I’ll pay you back.” Callum sighed; the sentiment truer than she could ever imagine. “I haven’t really got anything special to offer.”

Rayla’s expression changed, her features softening. “You’ve got plenty to offer, Callum.”

Callum started, beyond surprised at both Rayla’s words and the soft look on her face. Rayla seemed to collect herself, flushing brightly as she turned onto her back once more.

“Is this really an entire tower just for astronomy?” She stared at the dull sky, looking embarrassed.

Callum watched her for a moment more, then rolled onto his back as well. “Yeah, I guess?”

“Do humans divine the future from the stars?” Rayla asked after another awkward pause.

“Em, I think some might?” Callum frowned, thinking about the various books he had read on the subject. “My Mom used to know the stars for navigation and that kind of thing, so I’m not too sure about that stuff personally. But yeah, I think some humans read fortunes from the stars.”

“Huh.” Rayla spoke softly, looking relaxed. She stretched, yawning. “You don’t come here much?”

Callum shook his head. He tried to keep looking at her, but it felt too intimate, so he looked back to the sky. “No, not really.” He stopped to think for a moment. "We used to come here more when I was little. We’d bring a bunch of blankets and lots of snacks. It gets really cold in here at night. The best views are around the platform, but they’re the farthest from the fires.”

Callum glanced at Rayla, worried he had been rambling too long and was boring her. He was surprised to find her sleeping softly, her lips slightly parted and a stray lock of hair tickling her cheek. She had turned on her side again, her small hands pulled up close to her face.

He sighed, smiling fondly at her. Part of him wondered if he should be insulted. Had he bored her so much she had fallen asleep? Though he knew she was still recovering. It wasn’t the first time she had randomly fallen asleep next to him.

He wondered how she was going to find travelling to the Border. It would be hard going this time of year. He wasn’t exactly sure how much help he could be, but he was still happy he was going to go with her.

Though he wasn’t really sure how to tell her he would be joining her. He thought she would appreciate having a friend along, but maybe she’d be too focused on getting back to Xadia to care who was in the travelling party?

The tightness in his chest that now frequently accompanied thoughts of her leaving returned, with increased presence. He swallowed, breathing deeply and resisted the urge to stare at her, turning his attention to the grey sky above.

Rayla made a little whimper in her sleep, her eyebrows knitting together.

Callum frowned, assuming she was having a bad dream. He watched her for a moment, wondering if it would pass, but she only seemed to grow more distressed. He shuffled a little closer, then reached out and touched her on the forearm. “Rayla.” He spoke softly, not wanting to fully wake her.

She mumbled in her sleep, reaching out to bat his hand away.

Callum smiled, reclining back on the cushions beside her and began to leaf through his sketchbook.

Almost immediately, she cried out again, and Callum turned to look at her. She appeared distressed, her pretty face a grimace and breathing laboured.

“Rayla.” Callum turned on his side and reached out to touch her arm once again. He shook her gently, only wanting to rouse her from her deep slumber, but not wake her entirely.

Rayla grumbled, reaching out for his hand. He assumed she was going to push him away again, but her small fingers curled around his own and pulled his hand into hers, squeezing tightly.

Callum started, flushing crimson, unsure how to proceed. He looked around for inspiration, finding only the deserted room and no assistance.

Rayla mumbled again, pulling his hand a little closer, then seemed to settle back to sleep.

Callum swallowed, shifting to get a little more comfortable.

Rayla had three of his fingers wrapped in her own, both of their hands close to her face. He could feel her warm breath ghosting across his skin, her breathing seeming to settle into a gentle rhythm.

Shifting once more, Callum watched her face, trying to ascertain how asleep she truly was. He didn’t want to risk waking her again, but he felt beyond awkward lying next to her, his hand unknowingly clasped in her own.

He decided he’d lie here like this for a few minutes, and allow her to drift back into a peaceful slumber. She clearly needed the rest. Then, when she was really, properly asleep, he’d take his fingers back.

Rayla shifted once more, pulling his hand even closer to her face, sighing softly as she did so. Her eyes opened and she looked around blearily for a moment before her vision seemed to focus on him. Sighing, she smiled softly, then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry not much happened in this chapter (I know some people were hoping for some smoochin', but well, she's a slow-burn folks! 
> 
> As always, any and all comments as well as constructive criticism are very much welcome!
> 
> As RL is so very busy, I will am only aiming to up-date once a month for the next few months. Apologies. I want to build my buffer back up and honestly, life is beyond hectic, so I am struggling to find to write at all! 
> 
> You can catch me on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zuppizup), if you want to chat, get fic snippets and be subjected to my random nonsense.


End file.
